


Вы видите поле боя

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Hurt Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson in Afghanistan, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson Friendship, No Slash, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, never leave a man behind, soldier John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русский перевод "You See the Battlefield" за авторством AndyHood.<br/>Судьбы людей переплетаются иногда причудливым образом. Джону Ватсону с самого начала было предначертано познакомиться с братьями Холмс. Отделившись от своего отряда, Джон случайно натыкается в афганских горах на террористическую группу, которая удерживает у себя заложника. Для Майкрофта спасший его человек так и остается нераскрытой загадкой. И уж точно он не предполагает обнаружить его три года спустя в лице нового соседа своего младшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обнаружение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You See the Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522199) by [AndyHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood). 



Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

Майкрофт дышал неглубоко, боль в сломанных ребрах ничего иного не позволяла. Прошло уже две недели, как его захватили в заложники, две недели с тех пор, как произошло нападение на конвой с инспекцией по военным базам, к которому его вынудили присоединиться. И только сейчас на него снизошло понимание, что это была ловушка — способ выманить его из Англии туда, где он окажется более уязвим к нападению. Должно быть, произошла утечка — только так кто-то мог узнать, что базу инспектирует не Джеймс Картер, а Майкрофт Холмс.  
Он лежал на боку, на голых камнях пещеры, где скрывались его тюремщики; хотя, судя по разговорам, они собирались скоро передать его человеку, который все это и организовал. Майкрофт не знал, кто это. За подслушанные во время и после избиений разговоры, никто ни разу не упомянул его имени, как будто они боялись его даже произнести. Майкрофт осторожно прижался лицом к полу, камень приятно холодил распухший глаз и смягчал боль. Он сильно подозревал, что сейчас его не узнал бы в лицо даже Шерлок. Все тело из-за ежедневных избиений казалось одним сплошным синяком, покрытым ссадинами и порезами.  
Его мысли вернулись к младшему брату. Он очень надеялся, что Шерлок оставался чист и следовал назначенному протоколу. Ему нельзя возвращаться к наркотикам, у него слишком блестящий ум, чтобы тратить его впустую. Что бы Шерлок ни думал, Майкрофт всегда неустанно о нем волновался и искренне хотел для него самого лучшего. Между ними выстроилось слишком много непроходимых стен, небольшие обиды копились и со временем привели к сильному ухудшению отношений. Майкрофт скучал по тому Шерлоку, который так часто смеялся и обожал его, своего старшего брата. Который прибегал к нему в комнату, когда снился плохой сон, и просил рассказать на ночь сказку. Однако младший похоронил этого счастливого мальчика под толстым слоем цинизма и высокомерия, и навесил на себя ярлык социопата. Шерлок прятал себя от мира, который совершенно его не принимал. Ему пришлось нести эту ношу одному, без всякой помощи, ибо сам Майкрофт был слишком занят своими проблемами и не видел, что мир делает с его младшим братом. Где-то в глубине души мелькнула мысль, а будет ли тот вообще горевать из-за его, сейчас очень вероятной, смерти? Или будет только рад избавиться от назойливой неприятности, каковой он считал Майкрофта. Только здесь, на каменном полу пещеры, Майкрофт и мог мысленно задержаться на этих вопросах, при любых других обстоятельствах он бы просто не посмел о них думать. Обычно он, как знаменем, размахивал словами отца, что неравнодушие — это не преимущество, а сантименты делают человека слабым. И только сейчас он позволил себе все эти чувства, присущие остальным представителям человечества.  
Он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что даже не услышал, как в его пещеру вернулись тюремщики, и осознал это, лишь когда его схватили чьи-то грубые руки. Они вздернули его на ноги и набросили на голову мешок, хотя в последнем и не было необходимости. Пока они шли к выходу пещерного лабиринта, он насчитал три поворота налево и два направо. После прохладной пещеры горячий сухой воздух пустыни стал для него настоящим шоком. Майкрофта бесцеремонно толкнули на колени и сдернули с головы мешок. От яркого света голову пронзила острая боль.  
Он невольно зашипел и скосил взгляд, пытаясь приспособиться к внезапной перемене освещения. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, но в итоге он все же сумел осмотреть окрестности. Как он и предполагал, он находился в горах, напоминающих гряду Тора-Бора. Вокруг стояло человек пятнадцать, мужчины, все вооружены крупнокалиберными винтовками. Майкрофт сосредоточил свое внимание на стоящем перед ним человеке, вероятно, предводителе. Тот улыбнулся Майкрофту акульей улыбкой, после чего заговорил, даже не потрудившись перейти на английский, ибо знал, что пленник способен его понять и без этого.  
— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Я — Раза, и я предлагаю вам шанс на спасение. Вы очень могущественный человек с большими связями по всему миру. Сотрудничайте со мной, и я не стану отдавать вас Пауку. И поверьте, мистер Холмс, мое предложение вам более чем великодушно.  
— Боюсь, у нас с вами разные понятия о великодушии, — по-английски сухо ответил Майкрофт.  
Раза захохотал, словно тот сказал нечто очень забавное.  
— Я слышал, что вы — умный человек, мистер Холмс. Отказываться с вашей стороны было бы очень неблагоразумно. Паук куда более жестокий человек, чем я. Если вы согласитесь, мы оба извлечем выгоду, а как только все закончится, я вас отпущу.  
Майкрофт не сомневался, что Раза лжет, и Раза знал, что Майкрофт это понимает.  
— Не отпустите. Так что я вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, — ответил Майкрофт, мысленно готовясь к ответному гневу. И тот не замедлил последовать. Раза вспыхнул от ярости и резко кивнул. Бандит, что стоял ближе всего к Майкрофту, ударил его по лицу прикладом винтовки, и Майкрофт потерял сознание еще до того, как его тело коснулось земли.  
Раза впился взглядом в скорчившееся на земле тело и гаркнул остальным:  
— Тащите его обратно!  
Несколько человек немедленно кинулись исполнять приказ и потащили бессознательное тело обратно в пещеры. Остальным же было приказано рассаживаться по машинам — настало время встретиться с людьми Паука, и как только Майкрофт Холмс окажется в его паутине, он очень пожалеет, что не принял столь благосклонного предложения.

Джон пристально разглядывал лагерную стоянку. Когда он наткнулся на это логово террористов, то первым делом мысленно выругался. Из-за того, что его отряду дали приказ рассеяться и затем отправляться на юг, он оказался здесь в полном одиночестве. Вот "повезло" так "повезло". Из пещеры показалась группа мужчин, и Джон обратил внимание, что одного, с мешком на голове, буквально тащили волоком. Джон опять нырнул за камень, подозревая, что сейчас может оказаться свидетелем казни. Он не смел больше выглядывать, но напряженно прислушивался к голосам, доносимым ветром. Распознать местный диалект было несложно, но потом он буквально похолодел, ибо до него донесся и английский выговор. Джон все же рискнул слегка выглянуть из-за камня, и отыскал глазами мужчину, силой поставленного на колени. Тот был весь покрыт кровью, грязью и ранами. Лицо изуродовано ссадинами и синяками. Он был бледен — не только от отсутствия загара, но и определенно из-за потери крови. Джон быстро определил источник кровотечения: на бедре пленника виднелось кровавое пятно, и вся брючина пропиталась кровью. Скорее всего, кровотечение, пусть и ослабевшее, все еще продолжалось. Не говоря уже о том, что из многочисленных ран, покрывавших торс пленника, тоже сочилась кровь  
До Джона снова донесся голос англичанина, и один из террористов тут же рванулся вперед, ударил пленника в лицо прикладом. Тот тяжело рухнул на землю, и его снова потащили в пещеры. Все снаружи пришло в движение, напоминая растревоженный улей: террористы носились по лагерю и забирались в машины. Человек — судя по отдаваемым приказам, предводитель — и еще пара-тройка человек сели последними, и машины тронулись с места, направившись на восток. В логове осталась лишь горстка боевиков, призванная защищать пещеры и присматривать за пленником.  
Джон посмотрел на солнце. На то, чтобы добраться к месту сбора, у него оставалось не больше трех часов, так что откладывать ничего нельзя. Неизвестно, будет ли эта группа еще здесь, когда он убедит Сэрджа _(Sarge - привычное армейское прозвище, сокращенно от sergeant (сержант) - прим. переводчика)_ сюда вернуться. Судя по тому, что он успел ухватить, террористы явно не планировали здесь больше задерживаться: ящики с оружием и боеприпасами кучей лежали у выхода из пещеры, и Джон не сомневался, что когда предводитель вернется, вся группа тронется с места и переберется в другое убежище. Джон знал, что времени у него мало: пленник проигрывал битву с кровопотерей, а главарю, похоже, было безразлично, умрет заложник или нет, поскольку никто не пытался остановить ему кровь. Да, преимущество явно не на стороне Джона — один против восьми, да к тому же, он планирует атаковать их в их собственном логове. Но он не мог отмахнуться от моральных принципов. Этот человек нуждается в его помощи. Именно об этом думал Джон, медленно, ползком спускаясь к пещере и крепко сжимая в руке браунинг.


	2. Спасение

Стараясь не задеть по пути ни единого камешка, Джон спускался к пещерам. Если он хочет успешного исхода, надо действовать быстро и осторожно и нейтрализовать все возможные цели. Что было сложно: Джон понятия не имел, насколько разветвлен этот пещерный лабиринт и сколько внутри террористов. Одно неверное движение, и он будет мертв или, что еще хуже, окажется в плену без малейшей надежды на спасение, ибо официально считается, что он в данный момент в 150 милях к северу, на своей базе. Десять минут спустя он наконец ступил на землю и, пригибаясь, добежал до каменной стены рядом с темным проемом пещеры.  
Теперь цель была совсем рядом, и его дыхание изменилось, стало ровнее и глубже. Он вошел в состояние, которое сам называл "боевым спокойствием". Оно помогало ему делать неотложные операции, когда вокруг взрывались бомбы и свистели над головой пули. Единственное, что сейчас для него имело значение — это задача, которую предстоит решить. Джон уже осторожно скользил ко входу в пещеру, когда оттуда внезапно выступил человек с автоматической винтовкой. Сделал несколько шагов, остановился. Джон про себя выругался, но в его голове быстро возник план. Он сунул оружие за пояс и напряг мускулы.  
Джон бросился вперед и придушил террориста сильным захватом. Тот отчаянно пытался вывернуться и позвать на помощь, но Джон просто крепко обхватил его голову и резко повернул, ощущая, как ломаются кости и рвутся сухожилия. Афганец тут же обвис на нем мертвым весом. Джон перехватил его под мышки и потащил за камни у подножья горы. Убедившись, что тело хорошо спрятано, он снова направился внутрь пещеры, держа в руке пистолет. После иссушающей жары в пещере показалось невероятно холодно, и Джон испытал почти шок от перепада температур.  
Он прижался спиной к стенке пещеры, пережидая, пока глаза приспособятся к темноте. Прислушался, но услышал лишь собственное биение сердца. Джон дал себе время приспособиться к ситуации: бушующий в венах адреналин приносил спокойствие, мир вокруг сделался кристально ясным. Когда зрение наконец акклиматизировалось, он медленно двинулся вперед, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг. Он все глубже и глубже входил в пещеру, следуя цепочке ламп, что висели под потолком — таким низким, что Джон мог бы достать их рукой. Сейчас он только радовался своему невысокому росту. Туннель изгибался и уходил в глубину горы, при этом каждые несколько метров в стенах виднелись двери. Джон открывал их подряд: где-то было пусто, в других виднелись какие-то ящики и коробки. В одной, совершенно пустой, посередине стоял стул, вокруг которого — по позвоночнику прокатилась холодная струя — была лужа засохшей крови. Занятый попытками выкинуть из головы ужасающую картину того, что сделали с человеком, который сидел на этом стуле, Джон не услышал тихих шагов за спиной и, развернувшись, к своей полной неожиданности оказался лицом к лицу с одним из боевиков. Долгое мгновение они ошеломленно смотрели друг на друга, но потом рука Джона дернулась, и все понеслось вскачь.  
Джон с трудом сдержал крепкое словцо, поскольку боевик что-то завопил и выстрелил в него очередью. О том, чтобы тихо проникнуть внутрь, больше и речи быть не могло, поэтому Джон, не колеблясь, открыл ответный огонь и попытался нырнуть в ближайший дверной проем. Не успел, два автоматных залпа ударили в бронежилет. Джон отлетел к стене, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни даже пошевельнуться. Он со стоном съехал по стене на пол и, делая маленькие неглубокие вздохи, быстро ощупал дыры в бронежилете. К счастью, он сразу обнаружил, что жилет спас его от пуль, так что единственное, что требовалось проверять, это сломаны ли ребра или только ушиблены.  
Но это могло подождать. Он услышал еще чьи-то голоса, эхом отражающиеся от стен пещерного лабиринта. Плохо, ибо он уже лишился своего преимущества. По грубому подсчету, шесть против одного, и судя по звуку, все — прямо за стеной. Джон выровнял дыхание, сжал в правой руке оружие и быстро высунулся из-за стены. Трижды выстрелил и снова нырнул за стену. Все выстрелы попали в цель — он услышал, как три тела свалились на пол.  
Трое готовы, еще трое осталось. Джон понимал, что второй раз этот трюк не удастся, и заставил себя подняться на ноги. У него оставалось две возможности: отступить и надеяться, что можно увести их за собой, либо пойти в лобовую атаку. Оба варианта имели свои минусы, но главным фактором было время. Он понятия не имел, когда вернутся уехавшие боевики — как не знал, насколько тяжело состояние раненого пленника. Кто знает, может, он прямо сейчас истекает кровью. Или боевики вот-вот вернутся, и тогда он окажется под вражеским огнем с двух сторон, а тогда точно ему не выжить. Он перезарядил обойму, готовясь к лобовой атаке.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он шагнул из своего укрытия, выставив перед собой пистолет. Оказалось, что боевики, как идиоты, даже не пытались где-то укрыться, и он положил их всех тремя быстрыми выстрелами. Джон двинулся вперед. Он шел, пока не наткнулся еще на шестерых боевиков — быстро присев, он тоже с ними расправился и опять поднялся на ноги. Постоял несколько минут неподвижно, выжидая, не прибежит ли еще кто-то на звук выстрелов, но ничего так и не дождался. Но расслабляться было еще рано, и он снова продолжил путь.  
И через три пещеры он наконец нашел ту, что искал. В ней, как и во всех прочих, стоял полумрак, но посередине пола неподвижно лежало тело. Джон вошел туда, и в нос ударил запах крови и человеческих испражнений. Он быстро присел рядом с лежащим мужчиной и склонился, проверяя, жив ли тот.

Майкрофт шел по огромным залам своей ментальной крепости, "чертогам разума", как называл их Шерлок. Таким образом он мог немного отстраниться от боли, но отнюдь не забыть о ней. Стены его форта отдавали красным и пульсировали в такт головной боли из-за полученного удара прикладом. Майкрофт заставил себя отвлечься и сосредоточился на том, что было внутри залов: на воспоминаниях, которые проигрывались на стенах, как в телевизоре. Перед одним он остановился: это было воспоминание о первых, неуверенных шагах крошечного Шерлока, когда он, обойдя родителей, с сияющей улыбкой направился прямиком к Майкрофту. Здесь, в безопасности своего разума, он позволил себе улыбнуться сантиментам, которые тогда отразились на лице младшего брата. Было время, когда Шерлок души в нем не чаял, восхищался и постоянно искал его одобрения. Но потом Майкрофт уехал в университет и почти забыл, что у него есть брат. Не звонил, не писал, даже не приезжал домой на каникулы. И не заметил, как поток писем младшего брата стал иссякать, а потом и совсем прекратился. Когда же он наконец закончил учебу и вернулся домой, Шерлок даже не удостаивал его взглядом и только отпускал презрительные комментарии, когда Майкрофт пытался поговорить с ним. Больше всего он жалел именно об этом — что он позволил брату так отдалиться. Именно поэтому он так редко позволял себе пересматривать воспоминания детства — это было своего рода наказание за то, каким из-за него стал Шерлок. Внезапно он ощутил, что его переворачивают. Тюремщики вернулись, а это означало, что сейчас его доставят к человеку, который все это затеял. Майкрофт решительно захлопнул дверь в комнату воспоминаний и пошел к выходу из своей крепости. Он не станет трусливо прятаться за своим разумом и встретится с врагом лицом к лицу.

Майкрофт резко распахнул глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним солдата, чужие пальцы прижались к шее, проверяя пульс. Майкрофт невольно отдернулся — его мозг еще не успел осознать, что это не кто-то из его тюремщиков. Болезненный стук в висках мешал думать, и единственное, чего хотелось — это бежать. Внезапно теплые руки обхватили его лицо, и Майкрофт увидел самые ярко-синие глаза в своей жизни, смотревшие на него с искренним беспокойством.  
— Хэй, все в порядке. Спокойно, — от этого уверенного голоса Майкрофт немного расслабился, а солдат, тем временем, вытащил нож и разрезал путы на руках и ногах Холмса. Чужие руки осторожно перекатили его на спину и потом зарылись в солдатский рюкзак, вытаскивая оттуда аптечку. — Я только хочу проверить, нет ли внутренних повреждений, — успокаивающе произнес тот, медленно приподнимая то, что осталось от рубашки Майкрофта. И обнажив раны пленника, он сочувственно поморщился. — Да, они над вами действительно поработали. — Руки уверенными, но осторожными движениями ощупывали его торс. Майкрофт так замерз, что обычные теплые прикосновения вызывали у него дрожь. — Три ребра сломано: два справа, одно слева и, как минимум, еще два треснули. Я сейчас сделаю пару уколов, чтобы снять начинающееся воспаление, и перевяжу самые плохие раны.  
Майкрофт кивнул, глядя как тот наполняет шприц и впрыскивает ему лекарство. После чего добрые руки вновь взялись за работу: принялись уверенно обрабатывать и зашивать раны. Видимо, солдат сделал ему укол морфия, потому что перед глазами все поплыло и единственным, что сейчас удерживало Майкрофта на земле, был его спокойный голос.  
— Держитесь, я сейчас вас отсюда вытащу, — уверил светловолосый солдат и успокаивающе посмотрел на бывшего пленника. Забавно, но глядя в его яркие глаза, Майкрофт отчего-то сразу ему поверил. Он ощутил возникающее где-то внутри непривычное чувство доверия и, сдаваясь морфию, снова провалился в темноту.

Радуясь, что мужчина под воздействием лекарств все-таки отключился, Джон быстро закончил накладывать швы и перевязывать раны. Самой плохой оказалась рана в верхней части правого бедра. Ей было уже несколько дней, и перевязали ее отвратительно. Джон видел признаки инфицирования, но почти не сомневался, что если вовремя доставить этого человека в больницу, то он сможет сохранить ногу и поправиться с минимальным для себя ущербом. Остальные повреждения были поверхностными — боевики не стремились убить своего пленника, они только хотели, чтобы он испытывал боль.  
По обрывкам одежды Джон видел, что перед ним гражданский, хотя и не знал, как и почему его поймали талибы. Надо поскорее двигать отсюда ноги. Он не знал, надолго ли убралась основная масса боевиков, но определенно желал оказаться отсюда подальше к тому времени, когда они вернутся. Он быстро закончил со своим пациентом и запихнул обратно в рюкзак свои принадлежности, после чего поднял бывшего пленника на руки и, как мог осторожно, взвалил его себе на спину, не обращая внимания на боль в ушибленных ребрах.  
Не самое лучшее положение для такого раненого, но оно освобождало Джону правую руку для браунинга. Обхватив второй рукой длинные ноги пострадавшего, он медленно и осторожно двинулся к выходу из пещеры, стараясь держаться поближе к стенам. У самого выхода он остановился, быстро оглядел окрестности и вышел наружу. Судя по положению солнца, он потерял около часа, и надо было поторапливаться, если он хочет успеть на условленное место встречи. Шагать туда было еще прилично. Тихо пробормотав извинения лежащему на его плечах человеку, Джон снова стал подниматься в гору по той же тропинке, с которой сошел на час раньше, и принялся медленно сокращать расстояние между условленным местом встречи и лагерем боевиков, где спустя двадцать минут снова остановились три машины с боевиками.


	3. Дедукция

Солнце начало клониться к закату, а Джон все продолжал свой путь к условленному месту встречи. Он чередовал легкий бег с быстрым шагом, чтобы сберечь силы, но при этом пройти как можно большее расстояние. Он остановился лишь раз, чтобы поменять плечо, на котором он нес раненого, а заодно и проверить его пульс — бывший пленник не подавал признаков жизни, и Джон постоянно проверял, жив ли он. Он целый час поддерживал такой темп и позволил себе немного расслабиться, лишь когда между ним и пещерами оказалось уже достаточно большое расстояние. Страх преследования толкал его вперед, но он чувствовал, что кровь раненого просачивается ему под форму, и решил устроить короткий привал. Нашел небольшое место в тени и начал менять повязки. На этот раз он уже не торопился и тщательно перевязывал все раны. Он так сосредоточился на своей работе, что не заметил, как глаза спасенного дрогнули и раскрылись.  
В первый момент Майкрофт решил, что спасение ему приснилось, но он кожей ощущал горячее афганское солнце, чувствовал под руками обжигающий песок и слышал дыхание склонившегося над ним человека. Открыв глаза, он увидел коричневую фигуру в форме — человек аккуратно менял повязки, проверяя раны, и явно не замечал, что пациент пришел в сознание.  
Это дало Майкрофту хорошую возможность изучить своего спасителя. Судя по состоянию кожи и тому, что он явно страдал от жары куда меньше, чем сам Холмс, можно было заключить, что добрый доктор здесь уже довольно давно и это его не первая вылазка. Глаза доктора каждые несколько минут "сканировали" окрестности, на пальцах мозоли — значит, не только доктор, но и солдат, который регулярно держит в руках оружие. Военный врач, воин и лекарь, ходячее противоречие — одной рукой жизни спасает, а другой забирает. Человек с сильными моральными принципами, очень верный, его нелегко вывести из равновесия. Трудное детство, но сумел оставить его в прошлом и стать врачом. Пошел в армию, чтобы оплатить обучение, но постепенно полюбил службу. Такого любой бы хотел иметь на своей стороне, он — сильное подспорье любой команде.  
Однако, судя по тому, что видел Майкрофт, они были здесь в полном одиночестве. Если бы это была спасательная миссия, то в ней уж точно было бы больше одного человека, да и их бы давно отсюда увезли. Так кто же тогда этот человек и почему его спас?  
— Вы очнулись, это хорошо, — пробормотал доктор, отрывая его от размышлений. Майкрофт снова встретился с ним глазами. Удивительно, но доктор не дрогнул под его взглядом — взглядом, которого не выдерживали главы государств, монархи и диктаторы, но который этот человек выдержал без проблем, и Холмс испытал еще большее желание узнать, кто же он; узнать все его тайны.

Джон оторвался от осмотра и с удивлением понял, что раненый спокойно его рассматривает, не подавая при этом никаких признаков, что очнулся. В ответ на произнесенную фразу бывший пленник встретился с ним глазами, и Джона поразила сила его взгляда. Эти глаза, несмотря на завесу боли, пронзали его насквозь. Джон никогда такого не видел. Острый, проницательный взгляд, глаза цвета снежной бури, и такие же ледяные.  
Он вытащил тонкий фонарик, наклонился и посветил раненому в глаза. Удовлетворенно кивнул: зрачки реагировали нормально. Удар прикладом не вызвал сотрясения мозга, только сломал нос.  
— Будет больно, — предупредил Джон и вправил нос, затем залепив его пластырем. Потом стянул с рук перчатки и вытащил откуда-то сбоку флягу с водой.  
— Вот, пейте. Нам еще несколько миль до места встречи, а там, я надеюсь, Сэрдж найдет кого-нибудь, чтобы переправить вас в госпиталь и затем вернуть туда, откуда вы, сэр, прибыли, — бессвязно проговорил солдат, поднося флягу к губам Майкрофта и вливая воду в пересохшее горло. Холмс хотел перехватить фляжку и осушить ее разом, но его остановил мягкий голос доктора. — Не так быстро, помедленней, если не хотите заболеть, — он замолчал и потом издал тихий смешок: — Ладно, заболеть еще больше. Боль на каком уровне?  
— Переносима, — хрипло выдавил Майкрофт и сильно закашлялся. От дикой боли во всем теле тут же загудела голова, а перед глазами закружились темные пятна. Солдат тут же оказался рядом и поддержал. Холмс порадовался, что тот не пытается его утешить. Он просто молча сидел рядом, пока Майкрофт не привалился к нему в полном изнеможении. Доктор осторожно помог ему лечь на спину, тихо крякнув от боли в собственных ребрах.  
Последнее не прошло незамеченным для Майкрофта. Он тут же сосредоточил свой взгляд на докторе и в первый раз заметил на форме три идеально круглых отверстия. Его спаситель тем временем быстро скинул с себя бронежилет, осмотрел его, вытащил изнутри три пули и сунул себе в карман. Затем он задрал на себе форму, и глаза Майкрофта изумленно расширились при виде огромных синяков: самый большой шел почти точно по сердцу, а два других украшали ребра. Доктор принялся себя ощупывать. Казалось, его совершенно не волновало, что не будь на нем бронежилета, то, спасая Майкрофта, он наверняка бы поплатился за это жизнью.

Ощупав себя, Джон лишь подтвердил свой предыдущий диагноз: трещины в двух ребрах, но все остальное просто глубокий ушиб. Завтра он вряд ли сможет согнуться. Решив, что можно обойтись без поддерживающего бинтования, он быстро надел обратно бронежилет и повернулся к спасенному, который, как выяснилось, смотрел на него с явным потрясением.  
— Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — заверил Джон, закрепляя на спине оружие. Майкрофт ничего не ответил. Он видел признаки боли, которую доктор пытался скрыть, и нахмурившись, посмотрел на своего спасителя.  
Джон понял, что его слова не прозвучали достаточно убедительно, но он был солдатом и умел задвигать боль на задворки сознания. Поэтому он без единого слова просто наклонился и снова поднял раненого на руки, только уже не пытаясь закинуть себе на спину.  
Майкрофт старался держаться и не показывать боли, но тряски при беге выдержать уже не мог. С его губ невольно сорвался жалобный стон. Ему безумно хотелось вновь провалиться в темноту, но он пытался оставаться в сознании. Чувствуя, что проигрывает эту схватку, он ощущал, что куда-то плывет, но все равно упрямо цеплялся на ускользающую реальность. Он постарался сосредоточиться на солдате, который шагал милю за милей и не выказывал признаков изнеможения, хотя нес на руках человека, который был его однозначно выше и тяжелее.  
И когда тот вдруг резко остановился, Майкрофт оказался к этому совсем не готов. Он распахнул глаза и понял, что доктор застыл в неподвижности, пристально оглядывая окрестности. Потом тот сжал губы и просвистел первые четыре ноты алфавитной песенки. Через несколько минут прозвучали четыре ответные ноты, и заторможенный мозг Майкрофта наконец осознал, что это обмен сигналами. Они прибыли на условленное место — место встречи отряда его спасителя. На глазах Холмса откуда-то стали появляться мужчины в такой же форме, что и его доктор: в коричневом камуфляже, но без каких бы то ни было знаков отличия. Майкрофт сразу понял, что из них трое американцев, четыре британца и один австралиец.  
Джон испытал облегчение, увидев, что все члены отряда на месте и на его докторский взгляд никто не ранен.  
— Хорошо, что ты появился, док. А то мы уже почти списали тебя со счетов, — крикнул Зак, не заметив ноши приближающегося Джона. Сэрдж первым заметил у него на руках какого-то человека.  
— Черт, где ты его откопал, док? — рявкнул он, привлекая внимание остальных.  
Джона тут же окружили его соратники и наперебой стали забрасывать вопросами, таращась на человека в окровавленной одежде. Джон ничего не ответил, только дошел до затененного места, где Джонсон уже расстелил одеяло. Он благодарно кивнул товарищу и осторожно положил раненого, после чего стал осторожно проверять повязки, пока остальные члены отряда толпились рядом. Убедившись, что все нормально, он повернулся к своему командиру.  
— Я набрел на него по пути, в пещере, и забрал с собой, — не вдаваясь в детали, спокойно пояснил Джон и взял протянутую ему флягу.  
Сэрдж нахмурился, но расспросы прекратил. Он опустился рядом и принялся обыскивать раненого в поисках документов, точно зная, что Джон этим не занимался — доктора куда больше волновали раны пострадавшего. Ему повезло — пальцы нащупали в заднем кармане почти целый бумажник, и он с удивлением обнаружил удостоверение личности правительственного чиновника. И еще сильнее изумился, когда прочел имя спасенного.  
Он сдвинул шлем со лба и присвистнул.  
— Джон, ты не представляешь, на кого ты наткнулся. Это же Джеймс Картер — один тип из правительства, который пропал две недели назад. Ехал в конвое с проверкой по базам, и на них напали. Все погибли, кроме него. На поиски этого парня выслали целую экспедицию, а ты просто шел и на него напоролся. Ты самый большой везунчик во всем Афгане, — заявил Сэрдж, глядя на склонившегося над пациентом Джона.  
— Ну, может, там и была пара-тройка боевиков, но я действительно просто на них наткнулся. Мне и в голову не пришло спрашивать, кто он. Я понятия не имел, что это чиновник, которого все ищут, — честно ответил Джон.  
Не балансируй Майкрофт сейчас на кромке сознания, он бы точно разинул рот от удивления. Неужели кто-то мог пойти в пещеру, полную террористов, только ради того, чтобы спасти человека, о котором ему ничего неизвестно? Как такое возможно? Что же это за человек?! Все его наблюдения говорили о полной и абсолютной посредственности, простой аквариумной рыбке, но было в этом докторе что-то, что не укладывалось в такую картину, что-то, отличавшее его от остального примитивного общества. Это расстраивало и одновременно интриговало. Майкрофт дернулся от острой боли в локтевом сгибе, с опозданием поняв, что доктор вкалывает ему наркотик. Он снова встретился с ним глазами и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить у своего спасителя, кто он, но лекарство уже действовало, и Майкрофта мгновенно унесло в темноту, так и не дав получить ответы.


	4. Возвращение

Джон стоял на коленях около Картера и напоследок его осматривал. По запросу сержанта Уилсона за раненым без всяких вопросов выслали вертолет. Стоило Сэрджу упомянуть имя, как у него тут же потребовали координаты. Он был прав: Картер действительно очень важная персона.  
— Как он? — поинтересовался Уилсон, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Джоном.  
— Как и ожидаемо при его травмах. Синяки нормально меняют цвета, и раны в основном не инфицированы. Меня больше всего волнует пулевое ранение в ногу: из-за плохой перевязки рана воспалилась. Его нужно как можно скорее доставить в больницу. Здесь без инструментов я мало что могу сделать.  
Уилсон посмотрел на раненого и потом повернулся к доктору.  
— Джон, я знаю, что ты рисковал ради него жизнью: я видел пулевые дыры в бронежилете. Но, как ты знаешь, официально нашей миссии не существует. Британское правительство ясно дало понять: нас здесь никогда не было, и формально ты сейчас на базе вместе со своим пятым нортумберлендским. Мне очень жаль, что твой поступок никогда не получит огласки. Армии нужны такие ребята.  
Джон кивнул. Сказанное не стало для него сюрпризом.  
— Я знаю. И я спасал его не ради признания. Я же говорил: я понятия не имел, кто он, пока ты не нашел его удостоверение. Я увидел его среди боевиков, увидел его состояние и понял, что просто не могу оставить его там. Мне повезло, что основная масса бандитов куда-то умотала на двух машинах, и мне осталось только считанное количество, о которых я позаботился.  
Сэрдж издал смешок.  
— Честно говоря, док, ты самая благородная личность, какую я когда-либо видел. Мы все перед тобой просто бледнеем.  
Джон раздраженно фыркнул.  
— На моем месте ты сделал бы то же самое.  
Сэрдж только покачал головой.  
— Вот тут ты не прав, Джон. Большинство на твоем месте отправилось бы за подмогой и не пошло туда в одиночку. Но только не ты. Уверен, ты тоже об этом думал, но решил иначе, и именно ты его вытащил.  
Джон ничего не ответил, но Уилсон заметил, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Скромняга просто молча возился с повязками на груди раненого, и Сэрдж снова издал смешок. Но он понимал, что доктор не станет комментировать последнее утверждение: тот искренне верил, что не сделал ничего особенного. Когда Джон перешел на строевую службу, КАМК _(RAMC (Royal Army Medical Corps) - Королевский армейский медицинский корпус (сокращенно КАМК) - прим. переводчика)_ потерял в его лице отличного доктора.  
Размышления Уилсона прервал шум приближающегося вертолета. Сэрдж жестом приказал всем, включая Джона, рассеяться, а сам встал рядом с лежащим без сознания раненым. Шум лопастей постепенно приближался, и наконец из-за песчаной дюны показался силуэт вертолета. Уилсон нацелил на него бинокль и сразу расслабился, узрев на хвосте "птички" британский флаг. Он вышел на открытое место и замахал рукой приземляющемуся вертолету.  
К его удивлению, кроме четверых мужчин из "птички" выпрыгнула еще и женщина. Он сразу понял, что она не из военных: длинные волосы, наманикюренные ногти, но от нее исходила такая аура, что чутье подсказывало: на нее можно положиться.  
Прибывшие направились прямо к Сэрджу. Подождав, пока они подойдут, он развернулся на каблуках и жестом показал идти следом. По дороге он отрапортовал:  
— Ваш человек в стабильном состоянии, но ему здорово досталось. Многочисленные ушибы и огнестрельная рана в бедро с признаками инфекции. В данный момент он под действием обезболивающих.  
Когда они подошли к Картеру, один из мужчин — по всей видимости, врач — и женщина опустились около него на колени. Женщина осторожно обхватила его лицо ладонями и что-то тихо пробормотала.  
Уверившись, что на него никто не смотрит, Уилсон стал незаметно отступать назад. Чем меньше вопросов, тем лучше для него самого и всего отряда. Он вернулся под безопасное прикрытие скал, где уже ждали его товарищи. Повинуясь молчаливому приказу командира, отряд пустился в обратный путь к месту сбора, откуда их должны были забрать обратно на базу.

Антея смогла отвлечься от Майкрофта только уверившись, что это действительно он — и что он жив. Последние недели она провела на последней проинспектированной Майкрофтом базе и вместе с поисковой командой пыталась вычислить, куда могли его увезти и оставили ли в живых. Тот, кто организовал похищение, оказался очень умен. Он почти не оставил следов и не прислал никаких требований выкупа. После целой недели бесплодных поисков ее надежды начали угасать; она боялась, что им вообще не удастся его найти. И тут внезапно поступил звонок, что Майкрофт найден, и ей оставалось только заскочить в вертолет с личной спецгруппой безопасности Майкрофта и врачом. Она не верила, что это действительно он, думала, что это какое-то уникальное совпадение, просто ошибка — до тех пор, пока не опустилась на колени и, несмотря на покрывавшие лицо синяки, не убедилась, что это действительно Майкрофт.  
Прилетевший с ними доктор бормотал под нос, перечисляя травмы, и Антея поежилась, услышав про некоторые из них, потом сжала губы при виде раны в бедре, о которой упомянул сопровождавший солдат. Она обернулась, собираясь спросить его, где нашли Майкрофта, но обнаружила, что рядом никого нет. Тот солдат словно растворился в воздухе. Антея мгновенно оглядела окрестности, боясь, что где-то засели снайперы. Это могла оказаться ловушка.  
— Несите его в вертолет! Быстрее! — рявкнула она и посторонилась, освобождая дорогу. Члены спецгруппы тут же подхватили Майкрофта и, пятясь, понесли его к вертолету. Антея тоже к нему попятилась, не переставая вглядываться в окрестности. Она почувствовала себя в безопасности, только когда вертолет наконец поднялся в воздух. Тогда она обняла своего босса и всмотрелась в его избитое лицо. Рядом хлопотал врач, проверяя жизненные показатели и подключая капельницу. Антея подняла голову и посмотрела в окно. Ее глаза выхватили внизу одинокую фигуру, стоящую на большом камне. Человек вскинул руку в прощальном жесте, потом развернулся и исчез в темноте.

Джон издал вздох облегчения и махнул на прощание улетающему вертолету. Теперь этот человек сможет получить необходимый уход и, Бог даст, пережитое в пещерах не оставит ему необратимых последствий. Джон развернулся и пошел вслед за своим отрядом. Ему ничего так не хотелось, как вернуться к своим товарищам и наконец встать под вожделенный прохладный душ.


	5. Братья

Голоса болезненно обрушивались на его голову — Майкрофта везли на каталке, доктора выкрикивали приказы сестрам — но ни один из них не принадлежал Его Доктору, человеку, который спас ему жизнь в пустыне. Он обвел глазами окружающую обстановку и наткнулся взглядом на свою ассистентку Антею — той не удалось стереть с лица взволнованное выражение, ее пальцы застыли над клавиатурой "блэкберри".  
Майкрофт очень порадовался, что не взял с собой Антею — что ее не было в том конвое. Он содрогнулся при мысли, что бы с ней сталось, если бы она оказалась с ним во время нападения. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить ее найти Доктора — ему необходимо было понять этого человека. Кроме того, он хотел потребовать отчета о Шерлоке. Не сорвался ли тот снова в наркотики? Но язык во рту стал каким-то тяжелым, а губы не желали подчиняться.  
Майкрофт хотел перехватить руку врача, подошедшего к нему со шприцом, хотел сказать, что не хочет наркотика: ему было жизненно необходимо ясное сознание. Он — само Британское Правительство и должен получить ответы. Но он сумел лишь слабо дернуть пальцами, пока врач вводил ему в капельницу седативы. Окружающее потеряло четкость и глаза стали закрываться сами собой, несмотря на все усилия держать их открытыми. Он проиграл битву с лекарством и понадеялся, что когда в следующий раз очнется, все станет заметно яснее.

Майкрофт заставил себя раскрыть отяжелевшие веки и быстро оглядел обстановку, пытаясь понять, где находится. Он не знал, что его разбудило, но с удивлением заметил рядом младшего брата. Бледный Шерлок с налитыми кровью глазами пристально смотрел на него. Интересно, кто сообщил ему о госпитализации?  
Увидев, что брат очнулся, Шерлок со вздохом произнес:  
— Майкрофт, я, конечно, знал, что ты лентяй, но спать три дня подряд — это даже для тебя перебор.  
В его голосе звучал привычный сарказм, но было и еще кое-что, чего Майкрофт не слышал с тех пор, как забрали Редберда — переживание.  
— Где мы? — спросил он, искренне надеясь, что уже в Лондоне. Он попытался сам это вычислить, но непрерывный поток обезболивающих мешал сосредоточиться на деталях, и он отказался от этого занятия. При этом упустив, как на лице Шерлока на мгновение мелькнуло беспокойство, впрочем, быстро скрывшееся за привычным выражением безразличия.  
— Сам не можешь сообразить? Мы в госпитале им. Эдуарда VII и сестры Агнес. Тебя привезли из афганской больницы два дня назад и с тех пор держат на седативах. У тебя сильная потеря крови, много рваных ран, глубокие синяки и ожоги. И это не говоря об огнестрельной ране, переломанных ребрах, трех вырванных ногтях и сломанном носе. Кстати, как ни удивительно, но признаков серьезной инфекции они не обнаружили. Вероятно, там, в пустыне, был компетентный доктор.  
— Солдат, один очень глупый солдат, — вздохнул Майкрофт и прикрыл веки, вспоминая безымянного светловолосого парня, спокойно извлекающего три пули из своего бронежилета. Потом он снова открыл глаза, посмотрел на Шерлока, нервно ерзающего на стуле, и поднял бровь, предлагая брату облегчить душу.  
— Майкрофт, этого не должно было случиться! Тебя не должны были похищать и две недели держать в заложниках. Ты же "Британское Правительство", у тебя достаточно миньонов, чтобы взять это на себя, — одним духом выпалил Шерлок и рывком подался назад. Майкрофт подумал, что тот, наверное, ждет отповеди. Ждет слов, что сантименты — это признак слабости, урок, который Шерлок это никак не усвоит. Но от осознания, что Шерлок переживает за него, в груди "Снеговика" поднялось какое-то неясное тепло. Несмотря на все допущенные ошибки, где-то в глубине души младшего брата еще оставалась к нему привязанность.

На самом же деле Шерлок пребывал в ужасе. Ему далеко не сразу сообщили, что Майкрофт похищен, но где-то на подсознательном уровне он чувствовал, что что-то не так: ведь он провел под дозой три дня кряду и никто не пришел его вытаскивать. К четвертому дню он уже точно знал, что что-то случилось. Майкрофт никогда столько не выдерживал. К этому сроку его миньоны уже обычно вытаскивали Шерлока из притона и отвозили обратно в квартиру, где его уже поджидал Майкрофт с очередными угрозами упрятать в наркологическую клинику. Поскольку на этот раз ничего подобного не произошло, Шерлок сам вернулся домой и позвонил брату по мобильному — на личный номер для срочной связи.  
Его подозрения, что что-то не так, сразу же подтвердились — на звонок ответила ассистентка брата Антея и рассказала о похищении. А так же, что Майкрофт исчез без следа, конвой полностью уничтожен и больше никто не выжил. И не осталось никаких следов, ни одного намека на направление, куда его увезли. Шерлок тогда перебил приличное количество вещей в квартире. Он проклинал себя, что расслаблялся под кайфом, пока его брата захватывали в заложники. Как можно было этого не почувствовать? Он даже не осмеливался продолжать эту мысль — что если бы он не сидел на наркотиках и оттого не был бы сейчас в таком негодном состоянии, то мог бы уже вылететь в Афганистан и помочь в поисках.  
Шерлок пытался отбросить эмоции, старался над ними подняться, как всегда учил Майкрофт, но они все равно просачивались, как капли крови. Он изнемогал от чувства вины, но упрямо не поддавался почти непреодолимому желанию уколоться. Он поклялся, что никогда больше этого не сделает — пусть это станет ему наказанием за то, что он подвел брата. Что, если те злые слова, что он в сердцах бросил Майкрофту, окажутся для него последними? Ну почему, почему он позволил тем мелочным обидам себя ослепить? Где-то в глубине души Шерлок знал, что брат не хотел его ранить тогда в детстве, когда уехал в университет и с головой погрузился в новую жизнь. Но Майкрофт целиком и полностью его игнорировал и именно тогда, когда Шерлок больше всего в нем нуждался. Когда писал, умоляя вернуться домой. Когда поддержка была нужна как воздух, ибо он оказался в полном одиночестве во внезапно неласковом мире, и рядом не было ни одного человека, который смог бы его понять. Да, родители старались, как могли, и он сам пытался приспособиться, но он все равно оставался не таким как все, и дети в школе делали все возможное, чтобы он об этом не забывал.  
Шерлок уже уверился, что никогда больше не увидит брата, как вдруг позвонила Антея и сообщила, что Майкрофта нашли. Она сказала, что у него обширные ранения, но он в стабильном состоянии и его морем везут обратно в Англию для скорейшего излечения. Она прислала ему электронной почтой перечень травм, и Шерлок пришел в ужас от того, что пришлось пережить брату. Когда Майкрофта привезли в Лондон, Шерлок уже не отходил от его постели, беспрерывно дежурил в больнице. Видеть брата таким уязвимым... это было неправильно. Обычно он выглядел таким большим и важным, разыгрывая из себя "скромного служащего британского правительства", но каким же он казался маленьким в окружении всех этих машин и трубок. Он проспал двое суток и только на третий день открыл глаза — слегка замутненные от лекарств, но уже без боли.  
Шерлок отпустил замечание насчет лени просто, чтобы скрыть свое облегчение. Майкрофт казался растерянным, и Шерлока это сильно обеспокоило. Брат словно не понимал, что с ним происходит, и Шерлок сообщил ему всю необходимую информацию: где он находится и в каком состоянии. Потом передал удивление врачей насчет хорошего состояния ран, и Майкрофт ответил, что это благодаря одному солдату, глупому солдату — но этим словосочетанием можно было описать абсолютно любого военного. С точки зрения Шерлока, не существовало никаких здравых причин идти на войну, и он не понимал, почему кто-то может туда отправиться по собственной воле. Сам не зная почему, он вдруг выдал брату свою тираду и сжался, ожидая язвительных замечаний насчет сантиментов. Но Майкрофт вместо этого шевельнул пальцами и накрыл руку Шерлока своей ладонью. Мир словно споткнулся и замер. В голове Шерлока мелькнуло, уж не вколол ли кто-то его братцу порцию кокаина. Тот никогда не выказывал нежных чувств, всегда был выше этого. Но когда пальцы Майкрофта осторожно сжали руку Шерлока, тот все же рискнул слабо улыбнуться в ответ. Майкрофт посмотрел на него теплым взглядом, и Шерлок понял: он тоже напуган до смерти и очень рад наконец вернуться домой.  
Когда Шерлок позволил взять его за руку и даже улыбнулся, Майкрофт испытал бурлящий триумф. В груди зародилась крошечная надежда, что, может быть, когда-нибудь их отношения все-таки смогут действительно восстановиться.

Джон плюхнулся на свою койку, радуясь, что снова вернулся на базу. После этих тайных миссий он всегда с удовольствием возвращался домой.  
— Как увольнение? — поинтересовался Мюррей, садясь рядом. В полку считалось, что Джон уходил на несколько дней в увольнение, а в целом — что он вообще не покидал базу. Самой же миссии формально не существовало: о ней знал только ее руководитель и еще несколько человек, знавших о ее существовании, но и только. Излишне говорить, что Джон умел убедительно лгать.  
И приятелю он только улыбнулся.  
— Убийственно, — сухо ответил он, вспоминая пробитый бронежилет.  
Мюррей хихикнул.  
— Ладно, можешь не рассказывать. Ты мало что пропустил. Парочку разрозненных перестрелок да впечатляющую картину "Майор Шолто орет на новобранцев". Все как обычно. Хотя теперь, когда ты вернулся, может, он чуток подобреет.  
Джон иронично фыркнул и откинулся на спину.  
— У майора хватает проблем и без меня, так что сомневаюсь, что одно мое возвращение ему поможет.  
Мюррей только закатил глаза и пихнул Джона в плечо.  
— Давай, давай, убеждай себя. Всем известно, что ты нравишься Шолто. Черт, да он тебя так уважает! И побольше твоего хочет, чтобы тебя поскорее произвели в капитаны, и ты смог стать его заместителем.  
— Как скажешь, Билл, — отозвался Джон. Майор Шолто — не тот человек, чьи чувства легко прочитать, но он был чертовски хорошим командиром. Джон допускал, что тот, возможно, ему симпатизирует, но совершенно не верил, что его собственное отсутствие могло как-то влиять на настроение майора. Но прежде чем Мюррей успел ответить, вышеупомянутый командир появился в дверях казармы.  
Джон и Билл поднялись с коек и, когда Шолто подошел к ним, отсалютовали. Майор отсалютовал в ответ и молчаливым кивком приказал "вольно".  
— Вижу, вы вернулись к нам целым и невредимым, лейтенант Ватсон, — живо произнес он. Шолто относился к тем посвященным, которые знали, что Джон уходил отнюдь не в увольнение, а на опасную миссию, но больше он ничего не знал.  
— Я рад, что вернулся домой, сэр, — честно ответил Джон.  
И он действительно это ощущал: радовался, что миссия уже в прошлом, и теперь он с друзьями, в чьи руки он спокойно может вверять свою жизнь. Он вернулся на свое законное место, туда, где чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде, и за патрулированиями, повышением чина и другими боями, он скоро забыл о человеке в пещерах.

Майкрофт же после своего выздоровления делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы узнать имя спасшего его солдата. Но какое бы направление ни принимали его поиски, каждый раз они заходили в тупик. Ни в одном документе не упоминалось, что в тех местах, где нашли Майкрофта, вообще находились солдаты альянса. Майкрофт и Антея были очень разочарованы, что их розыски ни к чему не привели. Шло время, и эта тайна утратила свою первостепенность для старшего Холмса. Он затолкнул ее на задворки сознания и вспоминал о солдате только в те ночи, когда просыпался от своих афганских кошмаров. Но он всегда о нем помнил — даже по прошествии трех лет, когда ему снова пришлось выехать из страны на какую-то встречу. Он не подозревал, что, когда вернется, его жизнь сделает крутой вираж, и тот солдат снова войдет в его жизнь.


	6. Долгожданная встреча

Черный "таун-кар" с двумя пассажирами плавно вырулил с частного аэродрома и покатил назад в Лондон.  
— Ваш брат, как и планировал, переехал на Бейкер-стрит, — сообщила Антея своему боссу.  
— Дороговато для него, — глядя в окно, задумчиво произнес Майкрофт. От возвращения домой он испытывал огромное облегчение, просто бальзам на душу. После похищения он возненавидел разъезды. Он знал, что это иррациональное чувство, но каждый раз, когда он покидал Британию, его зажимало в тиски ужаса.  
Но сейчас хоть можно не волноваться, что Шерлок снова подсядет на кокаин. После похищения Майкрофта тот больше ни разу не прикоснулся к наркотику. Их отношениям все еще недоставало тепла, но все же они стали намного лучше, чем все предыдущие годы. Майкрофт, правда, по-прежнему волновался за брата. Работа "консультирующего детектива", как ее называл младший, была очень опасна. Шерлок в полном одиночестве бросался в самую гущу событий и, не дожидаясь полиции, вступал в схватки с опасными преступниками. Майкрофт не раз пытался приставить к брату "хвоста", но Шерлок постоянно ухитрялся от него ускользать.  
Антея кивнула, не отрываясь от своего "блэкберри".  
— Похоже, он нашел себе соседа, чтобы делить квартплату, и кроме того, его домовладелица миссис Марта Хадсон дала ему хорошую скидку. Он помог отправить ее мужа на электрический стул, когда занимался тем делом во Флориде. В данный момент, судя по отчетам, он едет на место преступления, и с ним его потенциальный сосед, — нахмурившись, добавила она.  
Майкрофт тоже нахмурился. Брат никогда не брал с собой на место преступления тех, с кем делил — пусть и очень недолго — жилплощадь.  
— Вы уже подобрали нам место встречи? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, протягивая руку за подготовленным Антеей досье. И, получив его, поднял бровь — папка оказалась совсем тонкой. Антея с явным раздражением вновь уставилась в телефон.  
— Служба безопасности подвела. Мы только в самый последний момент узнали о потенциальном соседе и успели собрать лишь основные факты. Сейчас готовится более подробный отчет, и к окончанию вашего разговора он уже будет готов, сэр. И в службу безопасности мы наберем новый состав.  
Майкрофт кивнул, открыл папку и стал читать вслух, несмотря на то, что Антея, разумеется, уже прочла эту информацию.  
— Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, 36 лет. В армии с 18-ти: поступил в военно-медицинский кадетский корпус, чтобы не платить за обучение в университете. Прошел подготовку в хирургии. Интернатура в Бартсе. Закончил военно-медицинскую академию в Сандхерсте — в десятке лучших на своем курсе. Кадровый военный с хорошей репутацией, хотя начальство отмечало, что он склонен к безрассудству и постоянно рискует своей шеей, спасая сослуживцев из-под огня. Легко поднимался по карьерной лестнице, дослужился до капитанского чина в КАМК и уже был на полпути к тому, чтобы стать майором, но, будучи в четвертый раз отправлен в Афганистан, он почти сразу же пострадал в бою. Серьезная рана в левом плече. После госпиталя прожил неделю у сестры-алкоголички и переехал в хостел. Психотерапевт считает, что у него ПТСР _(Пост-Травматическое-Стрессовое-Расстройство - прим. переводчика)_ и проблемы с доверием. Кроме того, он страдает от психосоматической хромоты и перемежающегося тремора левой руки. В данный момент без работы, с мизерной суммой на банковском счете и, видимо, пытается жить на свою армейскую пенсию.  
К отчету также прилагались заметки психотерапевта. Майкрофт быстро проглядел их, про себя усмехаясь. Эта женщина просто идиотка. Ей лучше снова вернуться к работе с гражданскими, ибо она не понимала того, что было известно даже Майкрофту. Солдаты не склонны раскрывать душу перед незнакомыми людьми и еще меньше желают говорить о своих чувствах. Если солдат и станет говорить по душам, то скорее с сослуживцами, с людьми, которым он может доверить свою жизнь и которые доверяют свои жизни ему. Так что, совершенно не удивительно, что Джон Ватсон не стал открываться этой женщине. Он же не гражданский с какими-то мелочными проблемами. Он — солдат, который вдоволь насмотрелся совершенно ужасающих зрелищ. К сожалению, в папке не было фотографии — тогда он мог бы вычислить гораздо больше, но досье пока было неполным.  
Интересно, насколько этот Ватсон безопасен? Искалеченный на войне солдат с ПТСР... не самая стабильная личность для Шерлока. Этот человек может оказаться опаснее любого преступника, за которым когда-либо гонялся младший брат. Вдруг Шерлок какими-то своими привычками его спровоцирует, и тот на него сорвется? Майкрофт раздраженно фыркнул. Ему определенно требовалось на этого человека полное досье, чтобы оценить опасность.  
— Где они сейчас? — спросил Майкрофт.  
Антея что-то набрала на своем "блэкберри".  
— В Брикстоне, на Лористон-Гарденз. Похоже, ваш брат только что покинул место преступления, бросив там доктора. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы отвезти вас на место встречи и забрать этого человека на выходе, — сказала она.  
— У нас есть там камеры видеонаблюдения? Я хочу на него посмотреть, — сказал Майкрофт. Их машина подъехала к складу, который этим вечером был избран в качестве места встречи.  
— Внутри, сэр. Там уже подготовлен ноутбук, соединенный с нужными камерами.  
Майкрофт кивнул и выбрался из машины, а Антея отправилась на перехват доктора Ватсона. Это был самый безопасный из вариантов: доктор скорее расслабится в обществе красивой женщины, чем громил из службы безопасности. Плюс это даст Антее возможность оценить уровень угрозы, которую он может представлять.  
Майкрофт вошел в склад и подошел к устроенному здесь пункту управления. Сел за ноутбук и быстро проглядел камеры, с которых просматривалось полицейское ограждение. У него на глазах из дома вышла хромающая фигура и подошла к Салли Донован. Обменявшись с ней парой слов, человек захромал дальше по дороге, с явным намерением поймать такси.  
Майкрофт издал недовольный звук: ему никак не удавалось увидеть лицо доктора, оно постоянно находилось в тени — даже когда тот все-таки снял трубку в телефоне-автомате и тем самым оказался прямо "по курсу" камеры. Игра света скрывала черты лица, и единственное, что удавалось увидеть, это твердую линию рта, когда солдат повесил трубку и направился к выруливающей рядом машине.

* * *

Майкрофт стоял, с силой опираясь на зонтик, дабы снизить нагрузку на "плохую" ногу, и увидев выбирающегося из машины человека, внезапно порадовался, что у него есть такая подпорка. Иначе он мог бы грохнуться от шока наземь при виде того, кто три года назад спас ему жизнь.  
— Прошу, — произнес он, когда доктор Ватсон, хромая, к нему приблизился.  
— У меня есть телефон, — заявил солдат. — Все это было весьма ловко, но проще позвонить по телефону, — с сарказмом закончил он, останавливаясь прямо перед Майкрофтом и тем самым давая возможность как следует себя рассмотреть.  
Воспользовавшись краткой паузой, Майкрофт внимательно изучил своего спасителя, капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона, чье лицо наконец-то связалось с именем. Он испытал неизъяснимую волну печали — доктор выглядел как безмерно уставший человек, потерявший цель в жизни. Болтающаяся одежда сообщала о сильной потере веса, под глазами залегли темные тени от бессонных ночей. Все указывало на продолжающуюся депрессию, а Майкрофт, к сожалению, уже видел подобные лица солдат — именно так они выглядели непосредственно перед тем, как покончить жизнь самоубийством, не в силах справиться с возвращением к мирной жизни.  
В отличие от тех солдат, глаза капитана Ватсона смотрели внимательно и настороженно — он быстро оглядел самого Майкрофта и оценил обстановку. Но его взгляду все равно не хватало той искры жизни, которую Майкрофт видел там, в пустыне. Казалось, от этого человека осталась одна оболочка... но возможно, со временем, она снова сможет наполниться былой жизнью. Майкрофт заставил себя встряхнуться и приступил к заготовленному сценарию.  
— Когда кто-то бежит от общества Шерлока Холмса, он учится осмотрительности, и вот мы здесь. Нога болит, наверное? Не стойте, — произнес он.  
Доктор Ватсон ответил свирепым взглядом, и Майкрофт понял, что зря упомянул ногу. Хромота была психосоматической, и доктор знал об этом, но явно не любил, когда о ней упоминали.  
— Хочу постоять.  
А, значит, упрямый солдат по-прежнему еще здесь.  
— Вы не особенно боитесь, — заметил Майкрофт, про себя подумав, что если этот человек не побоялся войти в логово террористов, то одного человека с зонтиком он вряд ли испугается.  
— Вы не особо пугаете, — парировал Джон и оглядел его с головы до ног, явно оценивая возможную угрозу.  
Майкрофт издал смешок. Он понимал, что если сделает хоть малейшее движение вперед, доктор, не задумываясь, положит его на лопатки. Кроме того, он видел, что тот крепко стоит обеими ногами на земле и больше не опирается на свою трость, да и рука у него уже не дрожит — чего сам милый доктор, кажется, даже не замечал. В его положении любой бы испугался, но не капитан Ватсон.  
— Да, весьма бравый воин. "Бравый", по-моему, мягкий синоним слова "глупый", вам не кажется? Что связывает вас и Шерлока Холмса?  
Этот вопрос явно сбил доктора с толку, лоб пересекли растерянные морщинки.  
— Я его едва... знаю. Мы познакомились с ним… вчера.  
Если бы Джон только понимал, что Шерлок уже успел к нему привязаться — он ведь не только пришел на встречу вовремя, но и пригласил с собой на место преступления, где позволил не только войти с ним в здание, но и предоставил доступ к мертвому телу. Шерлок очень ревностно относился к "своим" трупам и никого к ним не допускал, особенно когда поблизости околачивались ярдовцы.  
— Вчера съехались, а сегодня уже преступление вдвоем расследуете. Видимо, завтра появится счастливое объявление в газетах, — ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, пуская "пробный шар" в тему отношений.  
Джон изумленно воззрился на него, явно пытаясь понять, кто он такой и откуда все знает.  
— Кто вы? — требовательно поинтересовался Джон у своего хорошо одетого оппонента.  
— Заинтересованная сторона, — вот и весь ответ, который он получил.  
Но солдат не готов был этим удовлетвориться — судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, Шерлок ставил своей целью раздражать людей и раскрывать преступления. Наверняка он там и сям наживал врагов. Джон впился в собеседника недобрым взглядом, в полной мере ощетинившись желанием защищать. Если этот тип вознамерился получить какую-то информацию о Шерлоке, то у него ничего не выйдет. Но прежде, чем тот об этом узнает, надо вытянуть из него побольше сведений.  
— С чего вы им интересуетесь? Я полагаю, вы не друзья.  
— Вы узнали его. Вы представляете, сколько у него друзей? Я ближе всего к тому типу друга, которого Шерлок Холмс способен иметь. — Печально, но правда. Брат за всю свою жизнь так и не завел ни единого друга, не считая домашнего пса. Майкрофта снова пронзила боль понимания, какой ад прошел Шерлок после его отъезда в университет, но он спокойно затолкнул эти воспоминания обратно в свою ментальную крепость.  
— То есть? — усомнился солдат. В его голосе звучало подозрение и любопытство.  
— Его враг, — решил ответить Майкрофт. Он ведь показал Джону только малую часть своих возможностей.  
— Враг? — В голосе доктора слышалось откровенное недоверие  
— В его понимании. Он, пожалуй, припишет меня к заклятым врагам. Обожает все драматизировать.  
— Вы, слава Богу, выше этого, — бесстрастно парировал Джон и окинул взглядом заброшенный склад, словно говоря: "Если вы считаете, что Шерлок все драматизирует, то как вот это называется?" От такого поступка Майкрофт буквально застыл на месте.  
Молчание прервал звякнувший вдруг мобильник доктора. И снова Майкрофт изумился тому, как к нему тут же потеряли интерес. Джон с каменным лицом посмотрел новое сообщение, и Холмс предположил, что оно от Шерлока, который, видимо, наконец осознал, что бросил своего дорогого доктора на месте преступления.  
— Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю вас, — слегка нараспев произнес Майкрофт, тем самым пытаясь вернуть себе внимание Джона.  
— Нет, не отвлекаете. Совсем, — ответил тот, сунул мобильник в карман и вновь сосредоточился на незнакомце. Интуиция подсказывала, что этот человек действительно опасен, но не собирается причинять ему вред. И судя по тону, он не планировал вредить даже Шерлоку. Когда он назвался его врагом, в голосе не слышалось никакой злобы. Никаких речей, что Шерлок ему чем-то досадил или что он за это поплатится. Кроме того, у Джона пока не требовали никакой информации и вообще ничего плохого ему не сделали.  
— Вы намерены продлить знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом? — спросил Майкрофт, не позволяя себе напрасных надежд, что этот человек собирается и впредь околачиваться рядом с его братом.  
— Я могу ошибаться, но, думаю, это не ваше дело.  
Майкрофт не сомневался, что Шерлок бы с этим согласился. Но даже если этот человек три года назад спас ему жизнь, это ничего не меняло в подходе Холмса. Да, он был ему благодарен, но это не значило, что он автоматически доверит этому солдату своего младшего брата.  
— Но может им стать.  
— Ни в коем случае, — твердо возразил Джон.  
Что ж, пришло время выяснить истину. Майкрофт вынул из кармана небольшую записную книжку и для вида заглянул в нее.  
— Если вы перебрались в дом номер 221B по Бейкер-стрит, я с удовольствием буду выплачивать вам определенную сумму, чтобы облегчить вашу жизнь.  
— Почему? — спросил Джон, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. Откуда этот тип столько узнал, ведь он приходил смотреть квартиру только несколько часов назад. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он явно обладал властью и связями. Но Джон не собирался этому поддаваться.  
Майкрофт на мгновение засомневался, стоит ли говорить то, что он запланировал, но потом все же промолвил:  
— Потому что вы не богаты.  
— А что я взамен...?  
Холмс решил, что солдат действительно хочет играть в открытую, и ответил:  
— Информацию. Ничего такого. Ничего, что вы… сочтете неприличным. Просто его затеи.  
— Причина? — спросил Джон. Он желал, чтобы этот цивильно одетый тип сообщил, какие именно он хочет получить сведения, а не отделывался этими крохами полуправды. Пусть произнесет это вслух. Хотя Джон не собирался шпионить за Шерлоком ни за какую сумму.  
Майкрофт выбрал честный ответ:  
— Я беспокоюсь за него. Неустанно.  
Джон понял, что тот говорит абсолютно искренне.  
— Я тронут, — ответил он, пытаясь понять, с какой стати тот, будучи врагом Шерлока, о нем беспокоится. Что-то тут не так.  
— Но я бы предпочел, чтобы о моем беспокойстве не упоминалось. У нас, что называется, сложные взаимоотношения, — признал Майкрофт. Да, их отношения с братом в последние годы стали намного лучше, но они по-прежнему были очень далеки от понятия "близкие". В этот момент внимание доктора вновь отвлек звякнувший телефон. Он прочитал новое сообщение и выпрямился, словно приняв какое-то решение.  
Майкрофт задержал дыхание. Он должен, должен выяснить, по-прежнему ли Джон Ватсон тот самый человек, что три года назад спас абсолютно незнакомого человека и принял ради этого три пули в грудь. Могло ли ранение так сильно его изменить, что он сейчас примет взятку?  
— Нет, — в резком ответе звучало столь откровенное осуждение, что Майкрофт понял: Джон оскорблен. Действительно, очень редкая личность. Все другие соседи Шерлока по квартире либо сразу соглашались за ним шпионить, либо отвечали Майкрофту, что немедленно съезжают, ибо это уже слишком.  
— Но я не назвал цифру, — мягко возразил Майкрофт, хотя в душе был совершенно счастлив.  
— Не трудитесь, — получил он весьма короткий ответ. Какое завораживающее зрелище! Усталый и измотанный войной Джон Ватсон с каждой минутой все больше превращался в капитана Джона Х. Ватсона, доктора медицины — того самого, который вытаскивал из-под орудийного огня раненых товарищей и не признавал власти "человека в костюме". Похоже, что и сам Шерлок теперь тоже попадал под протекцию капитана — Майкрофт заметил в его глазах то же самое выражение защитника, какое когда-то было обращено на него самого.  
— Вы очень скоро… преданным стали, — высказал он свое наблюдение, но больше для себя, чем для доктора Ватсона.  
— Нет, мне просто ваша инициатива не интересна.  
Майкрофт собирался процитировать доктору заметки его психотерапевта, но потом передумал. Он чувствовал, что это может оттолкнуть бывшего солдата. Несмотря на ошибочность большинства выводов, в одном его врач явно была права. У Джона Ватсона определенно имелись проблемы с доверием, и чтение вслух ее заметок только настроило бы доктора против него. И больше того, после этого он бы уже никогда Майкрофту полностью не доверился — если, конечно, не сбежит и все же решит обитать рядом с Шерлоком. Майкрофт осознал, что хочет доверия Джона. Он все еще хотел его понять: этот человек по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой. Он хотел знать, что именно делало Джона Ватсона таким, каким он был.  
Но Майкрофт лишь пристально всмотрелся в лицо доктора.  
— Я думаю, вас предупредили, что лучше от него держаться подальше. Но по вашей левой руке вижу, что этого не будет.  
— Что-что? — требовательно переспросил Джон. Он инстинктивно сжал руку в кулак и напряженно посмотрел на незнакомца в костюме.  
— Поднимите, — последовал мягкий ответ, и Джон посмотрел на свою руку. Он поднял ладонь к плечу и напрягся, когда незнакомец к ней потянулся.  
Последовал резкий ответ "Не трогать!", и будь Майкрофт поробее, он бы убрал руку, создавая между ними дистанцию. Но Майкрофту робость была не свойственна. Он спокойно посмотрел доктору в лицо и снова потянулся к его руке. Джон с явным нежеланием опустил руку и позволил Майкрофту взять ее в ладони. Рука доктора ничуть не дрожала, под кожей успокаивающе ровно бился слегка учащенный пульс, и Майкрофт на секунду застыл, завороженный этим ощущением.  
Именно эта рука вытаскивала его из плена талибов, перевязывала раны и подтверждала все его мысли и выводы о таинственном докторе. Мозолистая, чуть сухая ладонь, твердые мышцы, хотя и заметно напряженные от чужого прикосновения, все еще темная от загара кожа.  
— Феноменально. Норма, — выдохнул Майкрофт.  
— Что именно? — спросил Джон.  
— Большинство людей бродит по городу и видит лишь… улицы, магазины, машины. Гуляя с Шерлоком Холмсом, вы видите поле боя. Вы ведь уже его видели, правда? — задумчиво проговорил Майкрофт. Этот человек действительно не принадлежал к когорте аквариумных рыбок, он был иным, и эта встреча только сильнее укрепила Майкрофта в его внутреннем убеждении, что Джон Ватсон — человек уникальный. Просто феноменально.  
— Что с моей рукой? — настойчиво переспросил Джон, и Майкрофт осознал, что тот боится. Боится, что с его рукой еще что-то не так, помимо уже имеющегося повреждения нервов в результате ранения. Он быстро постарался его успокоить.  
— Перемежающийся тремор левой руки. Ваш врач считает это посттравматическим синдромом, вас якобы преследуют воспоминания о военной службе. Но посмотрите. Сейчас вы напряжены, но рука у вас ничуть не дрожит, — Майкрофт сделал паузу. — Война не преследует вас, доктор Ватсон. Вам не хватает ее, — закончил он и спокойно выпустил руку Джона. Затем он развернулся и зашагал в противоположную сторону, чтобы дать доктору возможность прийти в себя.  
— С возвращением! — мягко добавил он на ходу, одновременно набирая Антее смс с указанием отвезти Джона Ватсона, куда он пожелает. Скрывшись в тени склада, он развернулся и стал наблюдать, как Ватсон по приглашению Антеи вновь садится в машину. Майкрофт испытал сильное желание последовать за ними. Интересно, вернется ли доктор в квартиру Шерлока? Мобильник звякнул, возвещая о приходе смс.  
Попросил отвезти его обратно на Бейкер-стрит, но перед этим сделать остановку у хостела, чтобы что-то забрать.  
Машина тронулась с места, а Майкрофт только и мог, что в изумлении покачать головой. Он три года пытался отыскать этого солдата, а младший брат просто взял и на него наткнулся.


	7. Открытия

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула, слушая, что происходит на Бейкер-стрит, по единственному "жучку", который Шерлок пока не обнаружил в своей квартире.  
— _Серьезно? Это он-то наркоман? Вы вообще его знаете?_  
Поразительно, как Джон защищает его брата. Пусть даже сейчас он неправ, но он перечит Скотланд-Ярду ради практически незнакомого ему человека.  
Майкрофт невольно вздрогнул, когда помертвевший голос Джона ответил Шерлоку, что ему нет нужды представлять, что он скажет в последние мгновения жизни. Всю квартиру наполнила звенящая тишина и, судя по молчанию брата, это потрясло даже его.  
Майкрофту вспомнились прочитанные отчеты. Учитывая, насколько было серьезным ранение, удивительно, что Джон вообще стоял перед ними живым. Шерлок, казалось, осознал свою ошибку: он больше не произнес ни слова на эту тему и снова принялся собирать кусочки "пазла". Дальше Майкрофт услышал восклицание Шерлока, что умершая женщина была умнее всех в комнате, а потом не сдержал смешка, когда брат отпустил язвительный комментарий на тему интеллекта Андерсона. А ведь если бы последний сумел отодвинуть в сторону свою неприязнь к Шерлоку, то был бы не таким плохим специалистом.  
Дальше часть разговора Майкрофту пришлось пропустить, ибо кто-то из ярдовцев закрыл собой микрофон.  
— _Шерлок уехал на такси. Почему он так поступил?_ — спросил Джон.  
— _Кто знает. Это же Шерлок Холмс_ , — ответил Лестрейд, и Майкрофт различил в его голосе раздражение.  
— _Но вы все равно его терпите. Почему?_ — с любопытством спросил доктор.  
— _От безысходности, вот почему. Шерлок Холмс — великий человек, и я думаю, что однажды, при большом везении, он станет и хорошим_ , — ответил Лестрейд.  
Последние ярдовцы покинули квартиру, и наступила полная тишина. Майкрофт про себя выругался, жалея, что прослушка лишь звуковая и нет видео: невозможно понять, что именно увидел Шерлок и по какому следу умчался. Он уже собирался отключить запись, как вдруг услышал звякнувшее уведомление ноутбука.  
— _О Боже,_ — пробежал по колонкам выдох Джона, а за ним — удаляющийся топот бегущих ног. У Майкрофта внутри что-то внезапно щелкнуло. Таксист, кэбби — вот кто серийный убийца, а Шерлок только что с ним уехал.  
— Активируйте датчик Шерлока! Я хочу знать, где мой брат! Немедленно! — проревел Майкрофт, врываясь в свою машину. Чип слежения, установленный с согласия Шерлока в его телефон, быстро активировали, и скоро Майкрофт с гулко стучащим сердцем уже мчался на скорости через весь Лондон. Он боялся, что уже опоздал. Опоздал спасти брата.  
Антея подняла взгляд от своего телефона, ее лицо побледнело.  
— Сэр, на место прибыли ярдовцы, они сообщают, что нашли тело.  
Все вокруг замедлилось, весь мир словно застыл — поднял голову самый ужасный страх Майкрофта: страх, что он не успеет спасти Шерлока. Сердце в груди превратилось в лед. Неужели ему не удалось сдержать данное себе обещание? Неужели настал день, когда ему все-таки придется позвонить мамуле и сообщить, что Шерлок мертв?  
— Сэр, это таксист. Сообщают, что жертва — таксист, погибший от огнестрельной раны. С Шерлоком все в порядке.  
Майкрофт издал вздох облегчения и слегка успокоился, но не настолько, чтобы приказать водителю снизить скорость. Машина остановилась на некотором расстоянии от вспыхивающих сине-белых "мигалок". Майкрофт выбрался из салона и оставшуюся часть пути прошел пешком.  
Он болтался вокруг места преступления и, пытаясь изображать из себя полную незаинтересованность, сверлил взглядом дверь колледжа, желая своими глазами убедиться, что с его братом все хорошо. Он ринулся в машину в ту же секунду, когда понял, что Шерлок сел в такси с серийным убийцей, но подъезжая к месту событий, уже получил сообщение, что найденная там жертва мертва. В те несколько минут, когда он думал, что погиб брат, у него буквально остановилось сердце. Потом он узнал, что жертва — таксист, и стрелявший в него не найден. Но снова вдохнуть он смог только, когда в дверях появился Шерлок, которого сразу усадили на ступеньки у задней двери "скорой". Брат выглядел привычно раздраженным, ибо сколько бы он ни срывал с себя это ужасное оранжевое одеяло, оно быстро водворялось на место.  
Майкрофт позволил себе слабо улыбнуться. Он испытал безмерное облегчение при виде живого и здорового Шерлока. Однако сразу же возникал тревожный вопрос: кто убил таксиста? Спасли ли эти люди Шерлока или, напротив, именно он был их настоящей целью, а таксист просто стоял на пути?  
Перед мысленным взором старшего Холмса замаячила черная тень того, кто наводил ужас на весь преступный мир Лондона. Они с Антеей уже не раз замечали следы "паука" в тех последних делах Шерлока, которые были интересны ровно настолько, чтобы побудить того заняться расследованием. Майкрофта беспокоило, что этот человек отчего-то очень интересуется его младшим братом. Не он ли стоял за выпущенной в таксиста пулей? Глаза Майкрофта заскользили по собравшимся на вой полицейских сирен зевакам, пытаясь отыскать того, кто бы показался чужеродным, и застыли на спокойной и неподвижной на фоне мельтешащих ярдовцев фигуре доктора Джона Ватсона. Судя по расслабленной позе, его ничуть не беспокоило, что Шерлок только что едва не погиб. Внутри у Майкрофта все сжалось. Неужели эту часть души доктора украла война? Доктора, который так волновался за одного своего пациента, что был готов умереть ради мизерного шанса спасти ему жизнь.  
Майкрофт быстро перевел взгляд на брата и увидел, что к Шерлоку подошел Лестрейд. И разговор пошел как раз о стрелке. Майкрофт к нему прислушался.

Шерлок сидел на ступеньках "скорой", завернутый в чудовищное оранжевое одеяло, которое на него упорно накидывали, сколько бы раз он ни срывал. Детектив опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, и нахмурился: пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Но с какой стати? Он знал, что выбрал пилюлю правильно, а значит, для него не было никакой опасности. Кроме того, он понимал, что если бы стрелявший хотел его убить, он был бы мертв. И он совершенно определенно не сражался с шоком — для этого его мозг слишком умен. Нет, это просто остатки адреналина после пережитого выстрела. Шерлок длинно выдохнул при виде приближающегося Лестрейда. И ему снова набросили на плечи одеяло.  
— Почему мне одеяло всучили? Зачем меня вечно укутывают?  
— У вас шок.  
— Откуда шок?  
— Ладно, кое-кто хочет вас сфотографировать, — засмеялся Лестрейд.  
Шерлок закатил глаза и отключился от дальнейших речей инспектора. Из задумчивости его вывел вопрос о личности таинственного стрелка, и он начал озвучивать уже имевшиеся у него дедуктивные выводы.  
— Извлеченная из стены пуля была выпущена из пистолета. Смертельный выстрел из такого оружия, с такого расстояния должен был сделать не просто снайпер. Боец...  
И Майкрофт понял. Понял еще до того, как брат сумел установить связь. Он понял, отчего Джон так спокоен — доктор знал, что Шерлок в порядке, потому что он сам и застрелил кэбмена. И теперь Майкрофту оставалось лишь наблюдать, как брат соединяет точки.  
— ... у которого не дрожат руки. Значит, он явно привык к насилию. Он выстрелил только при опасности — он строгих моральных принципов. Вам нужен парень, побывавший на военной службе... — взгляд Шерлока скользнул по толпе и зацепился за неприметного Джона Ватсона. И в тот же момент детектив понял, что этот человек только что спас ему жизнь. Он встретился с ним взглядом. Синие глаза Джона отражали спокойствие и облегчение, когда он по-докторски оглядел Шерлока с головы до ног, словно желая убедиться, что тот действительно не пострадал.  
На глазах Майкрофта Шерлок отмахнулся от инспектора и направился к Джону. И, к изумлению старшего Холмса, они оба вдруг захихикали и пошли прочь. Они бы и ушли, если бы Джон не заметил случайно самого Майкрофта.  
— Шерлок, это — он! — воскликнул Джон. — Человек, который меня похитил!  
— Его-то я хорошо знаю, — бросил в ответ Шерлок и направился прямо к брату.  
— Шерлок, — поздоровался Майкрофт. — Итак, еще одно преступление раскрыто. Поднимает патриотический дух. Но у тебя ведь, как всегда, другая мотивация, да?  
— Ну что ты приехал? — требовательно поинтересовался Шерлок, хотя с первого взгляда понял, что брат за него волнуется.  
— Как всегда, я беспокоюсь за тебя, — честно ответил Майкрофт, позволяя своим чувствам слегка проявиться в голосе.  
Шерлок от неожиданности моргнул и стрельнул в брата взглядом, заверяя, что с ним все в порядке. Но для вида все же отпустил саркастическое замечание.  
— Я наслышан о твоем "беспокойстве", — он на мгновение перевел взгляд на Джона и потом, прищурившись, вновь посмотрел на брата.  
Майкрофт вздернул подбородок. Может, Шерлоку это и не по нраву, но он все равно будет проверять всех, кто так или иначе с ним сходится.  
— Ты вечно агрессивен. Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы на одной стороне?  
— Может, ты удивишься, но нет, — выплюнул Шерлок. Да, дело оказалось опасным, но это не повод объединяться с Майкрофтом только лишь потому, что тот за него переживает.  
— У нас больше общего, чем ты себе рисуешь. Наша жалкая вражда — чистое ребячество. Только мучает народ. И ты знаешь, как это все удручает мамочку, — Майкрофт знал, поднимать тему мамочкиного беспокойства — это удар ниже пояса, но ему было любопытно, как воспримет эту информацию доктор Ватсон. Совершенно очевидно, что тот до сих пор не знает, кто такой Майкрофт.  
— Я виноват? Я? Не из-за меня ее печали, Майкрофт!  
— Минутку-минутку, постойте... Мамочка? Что за мамочка? — растерянно спросил Джон.  
— Мама. Наша мама. Это мой брат, Майкрофт, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Он — ваш брат? — потрясенно переспросил Джон. Хотя теперь, глядя на них обоих, он видел определенное сходство. Кроме того, это объясняло странное, свербящее чувство, что он уже раньше встречал Майкрофта.  
— Конечно, мой брат, — бросил Шерлок. То, что им выпало несчастье быть родственниками, очевидно любому, у кого есть глаза. Его заметно разочаровало, что Джон не сообразил раньше.  
— То есть он не... — начал было Джон, но осекся, внезапно ощутив себя идиотом за свои предыдущие подозрения.  
— "Он не" что? — поинтересовался Шерлок, любопытствуя, какое впечатление произвел его брат на доктора.  
Джон приободрился и честно ответил:  
— Я не знаю. Не возглавляет банду?  
Шерлок улыбнулся, но не рискнул назвать Джона идиотом за подобное предположение. Кроме того, брат ежедневно совершал преступления, нелегально прослушивая квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Что-то вроде этого.  
Майкрофт вздохнул,  
— Боже сохрани! Я занимаю скромное положение в британском правительстве.  
— Он сам правительство, когда он не обременен обязанностями Секретной службы или ЦРУ на внештатной основе, — внес коррективы Шерлок, и Майкрофт, нахмурившись, на него глянул. Нечего произносить такие вещи вслух; никогда не знаешь, кто слушает. — Доброго вечера, Майкрофт. Подожди с войной. В пробках трудновато до дома добираться, — выдал завершающий залп Шерлок и повел Джона прочь. Последний, однако, удивил Майкрофта: оглянулся и на прощание кивнул старшему Холмсу.

Майкрофт смотрел вслед уходящей парочке и какой-то частью разума не мог поверить случившемуся повороту событий. Этот неприметный парень со своими свитерами и невинным видом спас Шерлока от пули, точно так же, как когда-то спас Майкрофта. Он в одиночку спас всю семью Холмсов и даже не знал об этом.  
Обернувшись, Майкрофт без удивления заметил, что к нему направляется Грэг. С тех пор, как они объединились, чтобы защищать Шерлока от самого себя, между ними возникло хорошее взаимопонимание. Майкрофт очень уважал этого человека за то, что тот мог задвинуть в сторону свою гордость и обратиться к Шерлоку за помощью. И он понимал, что стоит инспектору узнать о новом пополнении в жизни брата, как тот сразу отправится к нему.  
— Вижу, у вас, как всегда, все под контролем. Снова разыграли этот трюк с телефоном или просто послали кого-то на перехват, когда он будет проходить мимо? — слегка шутливо поинтересовался Лестрейд. За последние годы в Скотланд-Ярде перебывало немалое количество людей с заявлениями, что их похитил человек в костюме, который предлагал им деньги в обмен на информацию о Шерлоке Холмсе. И по странному совпадению, все следы этих заявлений спустя несколько часов таинственно исчезали. Лестрейд давно бросил все попытки выяснить, как Майкрофту удавалось так быстро об этом узнавать и удалять заявления из полицейской базы.  
— Совершенно верно, — в тон ответил Майкрофт, постукивая зонтиком о землю и не потрудившись ответить на вопрос, который не нуждался в ответе.  
— Судя по тому, что они ушли вместе, могу предположить, что мы не в последний раз видим этого доктора Ватсона? — попытался подъехать с другой стороны Лестрейд.  
— Вероятно, это может показать только время, инспектор, — ответил Майкрофт. — Зависит от того, насколько сей доктор захочет терпеть моего брата.  
— Постойте, вы что же, готовы это допустить? Вы доверите ему околачиваться рядом с Шерлоком? — скептически поинтересовался Грэг.  
Майкрофт только посмотрел на него. Он не мог выдать, что доверяет Джону. Что однажды он доверил этому человеку свою жизнь и теперь доверяет самое важное, что в ней есть — своего младшего брата. Но он не мог сообщить этого Лестрейду, ибо тогда бы пришлось объяснять, почему он ему доверяет, а он не хотел делиться с кем-то этой историей, пока Джон не вспомнит и они не обсудят это лицом к лицу.  
Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Глупый вопрос. Разумеется, мне не стоит удивляться, что вы кому-то доверяете.  
Майкрофт кивнул, радуясь, что не приходится опять лгать инспектору. Пусть сам делает выводы, какие хочет. Лестрейд жестко посмотрел на него.  
— Мы оба знаем, что этот человек, доктор Ватсон, не далее чем десять минут назад, застрелил таксиста! Вы позволили уйти с вашим братом убийце.  
Майкрофт приятно удивился, что детектив-инспектор так быстро все вычислил; все-таки он не был настолько туп, как считал Шерлок. И из-за Шерлока же Грегори Лестрейда незаслуженно недооценивали. Хотя не то, чтобы его дорогой брат об этом помнил.  
— В таком случае, инспектор, что ж вы его не арестовали?  
Лестрейд вздохнул и потер лицо рукой.  
— Потому что он провел лишь один день с Шерлоком, и тот стал совершенно другим человеком, намного лучшим. И кроме того, я отлично представляю, почему Ватсон его застрелил — чтобы спасти вашего идиота-брата от какой-то его глупости. Плюс у меня есть чувство, что я не смогу найти никаких улик, связывающих его с выстрелом. Вытащенная из стены пуля слишком повреждена, чтобы ее можно было с чем-то сравнивать и, зная Шерлока, я уверен: он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы замять расследование.  
— Похоже, что так, инспектор. Но в остальном, будьте уверены, я буду внимательно за ними приглядывать, — искренне ответил Майкрофт. Лестрейда, тем временем, куда-то позвали, и его место заняла Антея.  
— Сэр, мы едем? — спросила она.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на нее и потом перевел взгляд в направлении удаляющегося брата и его спутника.  
— Интересный это парень, военный. Он может прославить моего брата, а может... напротив, испортить. Жизнь покажет. А вы пока обновите статус наблюдения. Степень 3 — активная, — приказал он.  
— Простите, сэр, вы не сказали, чей статус, — Антея посмотрела на Майкрофта.  
— Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, — ответил тот. — Досье готово?  
— К нашему возвращению оно будет на вашем столе, сэр.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Отправьте кого-нибудь из наших агентов проследить за ярдовцами. Сообщите, если на доктора Ватсона лягут какие-либо подозрения. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы меня информировали, когда Шерлок вернется на Бейкер-стрит. Больше ничего мы сегодня сделать не сможем.  
Антея допечатала сообщение на своем "блэкберри" и последовала к машине вслед за Майкрофтом: тот дал указания отвезти его в офис.

Вторая переданная ему папка была значительно толще первой, в ней заключалась история всей жизни Джона Х. Ватсона. Майкрофт заколебался, не решаясь ее открыть. В груди всколыхнулось странное чувство, которое он, впрочем, быстро опознал: вина. Но он должен, должен узнать, как вообще мог возникнуть такой человек как доктор Ватсон.  
Он открыл досье. Сверху лежало свидетельство о рождении. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон родился 31 марта 1971 года у Джонатона и Марты Ватсон, вес 5 фунтов 8 унций ( _2,49 кг - прим. переводчика_ ), почти на четыре недели раньше срока. Судя по записям, врачи не верили, что он выживет. Но Джон выкарабкался, невзирая на все прогнозы. Следующие страницы заполняли записи врачей за первые годы его жизни. Все казалось обычным, пока Майкрофт не пригляделся к некоторым записям, которые показались ему подозрительными, и не увидел, что все они из разных больниц. Эти страницы заполняли записи о сломанных костях и обширных ушибах.  
Майкрофт испытал неожиданный прилив гнева. Собранные вместе, врачебные отчеты о травмах маленького мальчика рассказывали долгую историю жестокого обращения, избиений пьяным отцом. Похоже, что покойный мистер Ватсон вымещал свое недовольство окружающей жизнью на сыне, но никогда не поднимал руку на дочь. Хотя, возможно, травмы Гарриет просто не были настолько серьезны, чтобы обращаться в больницу. Стрессовым катализатором, запустившим насилие, видимо, стала смерть миссис Ватсон. Она умерла, когда Джону было шесть. И несмотря на все это, тот учился в своей гимназии в Челмсфорде на отлично. Учителя часто отмечали, что он тихий, вежливый мальчик, который всегда готов помочь одноклассникам.  
В 17 лет он поступил в медицинскую школу и одновременно в Королевский армейский медицинский корпус, с тем чтобы армия оплатила его обучение. Взамен, после завершения учебы, он обязывался подписать с армией семилетний контракт. Далее Джон поступил в лондонский Королевский колледж, где получил степень бакалавра медицинских наук, а так же бакалавра по медицине и хирургии. Прошел интернатуру в Бартсе и закончил лондонский Университет со степенью.  
1995 — 1997: Последипломное обучение в КАМКе с практикой, как минимум, в 6 госпиталях, в основном в Англии, Германии и на других базах НАТО. Пошел короткий обязательный курс для нестроевого персонала в Сандхерсте.  
1997 — 1999: Работая на разных военных базах, специализировался как врач общей практики КАМКа. До 2002 работал офицером-медиком КАМКа на военных базах, в том числе какое-то время в Сьерра-Леоне, и дослужился до чина майора.  
В 2002 вновь причислен к армии уже солдатом, прошел 44-недельный офицерский курс в Королевской военно-медицинской академии в Сандхерсте и выпустился боевым офицером в ранге второго лейтенанта. Вышестоящие офицеры отмечали его успехи в меткой стрельбе.  
В 2002 — 2009 годах Джон служил на передовой в Пятом Нортамберлендском стрелковом полку, несколько раз отправлялся за рубеж в Ирак и Афганистан и принимал участие в миротворческой операции "Коралл" в Конго. За 7 лет боевой службы он заработал два повышения, став капитаном, и вскоре должен был получить чин майора. Ветеран Гильменда и Кандагара. В 2009 он был комиссован и отправлен домой после ранения снайперской пулей, когда пытался спасти своего рядового. К несчастью, пуля пробила его плечо навылет и убила солдата, которого он пытался спасти. Товарищи перевязали своего капитана, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, и с их помощью он дожил до прибытия медицинского вертолета.  
В досье так же находились записи докторов, отчеты медсестер и фотографии ран Джона до и после операции, которые выглядели, мягко говоря, непривлекательно. Пуля рассекла пополам мышцы и нервы и раздробила лопатку. По пути в госпиталь у него дважды была клиническая смерть, потом, несмотря на все усилия врачей, развилась инфекция, и в довершение всего он еще подхватил малярию. Сгорая от жестокой лихорадки, Джон впал в кому. Врачи были уверены, что он не выживет, и очень удивились, когда он все-таки пошел на поправку. На фотографиях после выхода из комы Джон был практически неузнаваем. Инфекция почти уничтожила его тело, оставив очень худым и слабым. Восстанавливаясь после ранения и болезни, он несколько месяцев проходил физиотерапевтическую реабилитацию. Просмотрев финансовые отчеты, Майкрофт обнаружил причину, вынудившую доброго доктора подыскивать себе соседа. Армия лишь частично оплатила его лечение, а остальное пришлось заплатить Джону из своих сбережений. Да, армия оплачивала ему хостел и терапию, но Майкрофт пришел к тому же выводу, что и сам Джон. Он не мог жить в Лондоне на одну армейскую пенсию.  
Майкрофт перевернул страницу. Список наград и почестей, полученных доктором Ватсоном за его военную карьеру. Майкрофта не удивило, что Джон был удостоен высоких наград, но он подозревал, что доктор получил значительно меньше, чем заслуживал. В его военном досье было необычно большое количество увольнений и командировок на медицинские конференции. Майкрофт проверил день своего спасения и обнаружил, что он как раз совпадает с одним из таких увольнений. Сколько же миссий тот исполнил, зная, что за них не будет никакого признания? Понимала ли вообще британская армия, сколько отдал своей стране Джон, или правительству это было неинтересно? Перед Майкрофтом лежало официальное досье Джона, и там ничего об этом не говорилось. Вероятно, все полностью знал только сам доктор. Но даже если Майкрофт лишь намекнет, что ему известно: Джон не был простым солдатом, тот наверняка захочет узнать, откуда он это знает. Ибо у Майкрофта не было никакой возможности узнать то, что даже не упоминалось в его официальном досье.  
Он осторожно закрыл папку и отодвинул ее, мысленно укладывая эту информацию в свою "крепость разума". Каждый слой добавлял все больше красок портрету этого человека.

В кабинет зашла Антея и обнаружила, что Майкрофт сидит, откинувшись в кресле — в точно таком же положении они часто заставали Шерлока — и перед ним на столе досье Джона Ватсона.  
Антея с беспокойством посмотрела на босса; она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы он вел себя таким образом. Под ее взглядом он открыл глаза и выпрямился.  
— Сэр, почему вы так интересуетесь этим доктором Ватсоном? — негромко спросила Антея. Она совершенно не понимала, почему он так спокойно отнесся к присутствию этого человека рядом со своим драгоценным младшим братом. Человека, которого они еще толком даже не проверили. Который не далее, чем двадцать минут назад, убил таксиста и, судя по виду, даже не волновался по этому поводу.  
— Помнишь, как меня похитили в Афганистане? — спросил Майкрофт, поворачиваясь вместе с креслом и устремляя взгляд в окно, в ночную темень. Они оба знали, что она помнит. Такие вещи невозможно забыть.  
— Да, — тихо ответила Антея. Она закрыла глаза и, словно наяву, увидела, как заносят в вертолет избитое тело ее босса.  
— Я никогда не рассказывал, но там был один человек, который спас меня из пещер. Он даже не знал, кто я такой, — мягко проговорил Майкрофт. — Он вытащил меня из лап похитителей, приняв в грудь три пули. Его спас только бронежилет. Он пронес меня на руках через пустыню к ожидавшему его отряду, и только его товарищи уже поняли, что я важная персона. А этот человек отказывался признавать, что сделал что-то особенное. Он твердо верил, что любой сделал бы на его месте то же самое.  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
— Думаю, ты не хуже меня помнишь, что все наши усилия отыскать тот отряд оказались безуспешны. Я был вынужден прекратить поиски человека, который спас мне жизнь. Но, похоже, у судьбы были другие планы на этот счет. Когда мой брат наконец нашел подходящего себе человека, им оказался тот, кого я так долго искал — капитан Джон Х. Ватсон, который вошел в пещеру к террористам лишь для того, чтобы спасти того, кого он даже не знал. Человек, который в первые же сутки знакомства с моим братом изменил Шерлока к лучшему и ради его безопасности убил человека. Вот почему я поступаю сейчас иначе. Однажды я уже доверил этому человеку вытаскивать меня из пустыни и могу честно сказать: да, я доверяю ему приглядывать за Шерлоком. Джон Ватсон — благородный человек, и он уже привязался к моему брату. Я твердо верю, он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности.  
Антею потрясла эта информация. Теперь она понимала, почему он так странно себя вел. Внезапно она устыдилась своего поведения с доктором на месте преступления. Особенно еще и потому что ей припомнился его взгляд, когда она притворилась, что не помнит его имени, и от него отмахнулась — взгляд смирившегося со своей участью человека. Он как будто привык, что люди сразу забывают о его существовании, ведь он уже не капитан Ватсон, который внушал всем вокруг уважение. Он стал незаметным, незапоминающимся человеком и, вспоминая его глаза, Антея подумала, что Джон Ватсон об этом знает.  
Она удивленно моргнула, когда пальцы Майкрофта сомкнулись на ее запястье. Тот привлек ее, усадил к себе на колени, обнял обеими руками и крепко прижал к себе. Это шло вразрез с теми правилами, которые они, начав год назад встречаться, сами себе установили, чтобы не смешивать личные и деловые отношения. Правила, помогавшие их взаимно небезопасной жизни. Правила, которые до сего момента неукоснительно соблюдались. И все-таки Майкрофт их нарушил, желая ее утешить.  
— Он — единственная причина, почему мы сейчас можем быть вместе, — прошептала она. — А я обращалась с ним так, словно он даже не стоит моего взгляда. И что еще хуже, он вел себя так, словно не ждал иного.  
Майкрофт прижал ее к себе еще сильнее.  
— Элизабет, ты не знала, — прошептал он, называя ее настоящим именем. — Ты не могла знать, я ведь тебе никогда этого не рассказывал.  
Антея медленно кивнула куда-то ему в грудь и какое-то время просто впитывала его утешение. Потом Майкрофт нежно поцеловал ее в макушку и снял со своих коленей.  
— Мы поговорим об этом завтра, а сейчас пора отправляться домой. Сегодня был длинный день.  
Антея позволила Майкрофту увести ее из офиса. Уютно прижимаясь к своему боссу в уединении салона машины, она пообещала себе, что принесет Джону Ватсону свои извинения и больше никогда не станет притворяться, что не помнит его имени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора
> 
> Ретроспектива обучения и военной карьеры Джона — работа bakerstreetgirl и использовалась с ее разрешения. Если хотите почитать хорошую историю о военном прошлом Джона Ватсона, прочтите ее работу "The Bravery of the Soldier".


	8. Разговоры и извинения

Майкрофт читал отчет об агенте Коллинзе, которого накануне обнаружили мертвым, и чувствовал, что его переполняет гнев. Судя по найденным на теле следам, Коллинза жестоко пытали и затем перерезали горло. Но от чего Холмс действительно испытал неприятную дрожь, так это от сообщения, вырезанного на спине погибшего.  
_Ты достал папу, Снеговичок - М._  
Этот таинственный тип интересовался и занимался всем и вся, как и сам Майкрофт. Но он был словно человек-призрак — Майкрофт не смог узнать даже его имени. Изредка им удавалось поймать людей, связанных с этим преступником, но все они либо слишком боялись раскрывать рот, неважно какое давление на них оказывалось, либо их находили мертвыми в первые же часы после поимки. Майкрофт и без того доверял немногим, а теперь количество этих людей стало еще меньше, и с каждым днем только сокращалось.  
Майкрофт бросил папку на стол, поднялся на ноги, через "черный ход" вышел на улицу. Влиться в людской поток не составляло труда, никому не было дела до очередного пешехода. Как Шерлок сказал однажды, чтобы ощутить биение сердца Лондона, нужно пройтись по его улицам. И Майкрофт продолжал шагать и шагать по тротуару, пока не оказался у небольшого парка. Он решил немного по нему прогуляться и уже потом вызвать себе машину. Забота при его работе точно не преимущество — агент Коллинз не первый, кого он терял на поле битвы, и наверняка не последний. Но этот М. вывел его из равновесия, и особенно потому, что Майкрофт уже успел связать его с тем таинственным криминальным боссом, который начал заигрывать с Шерлоком.  
Нога внезапно вспыхнула острой болью, заставляя обратить на себя внимание: он до сих пор так и не расслабился, и бедро ныло от сохраняющегося в конечностях напряжения. Майкрофт остановился, и поискав взглядом ближайшую скамейку, с изумлением увидел на ней Джона Ватсона.  
— Джон, — протянул Майкрофт и опустился рядом на скамью.  
Джон явно очень удивился, и Майкрофт, к своей радости, отметил, что когда тот поздоровался, в его позе не было никакой враждебности.  
— Что, уже закончили на сегодня править миром? — слабо улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Джон, и Майкрофту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: доктор его поддразнивает. И не ядовитыми замечаниями, какие выплевывал Шерлок, когда был расстроен и злился на брата, а вполне дружелюбно настроенными словами.  
— У меня ранний ланч, — ответил Майкрофт и на мгновение открыто смягчил взгляд, прежде чем позволить своей маске вновь вернуться на место. — Как вы обживаетесь в 221Б? — Два дня назад Майкрофт с удовольствием наблюдал в камеры видеонаблюдения, как Джон перевозит свои вещи на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон издал короткий смешок.  
— Ну, естественно, вы знаете, что я въехал, — произнес он, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Майкрофту. — Скажу, что место это совсем не похоже на все другие, где мне только приходилось проживать, это уж точно.  
Майкрофт мог только представить, каково это. Жить с Шерлоком-ребенком было чистым кошмаром, а уж со взрослым наверняка еще хуже.  
— Уверен, жизнь на Бейкер-стрит весьма отличается от того, к чему вы привыкли. Мой брат гордится своей уникальностью.  
— Не то слово. Мы с ним только этим утром имели долгий разговор о том, почему части тела нельзя хранить рядом с едой, и что эксперименты надо держать в холодильнике на второй полке, — с улыбкой произнес Джон, а Майкрофт скривился при одной мысли о человеческих останках в холодильнике. — И еще о правильном их хранении. Не хочу, чтобы от моего джема несло чем-то вроде гниющих ног.  
— Это было частой проблемой с его предыдущими соседями, хотя подобные споры нередко приводили к полному избавлению моего брата от их присутствия, — Майкрофту припомнились многочисленные соседи Шерлока, пытавшиеся заявлять на него в Скотланд-Ярд после обнаружения человеческих пальцев в лотке для овощей. И здесь Джон в очередной раз оказался исключением из правил: вместо того, чтобы психануть, он прочел Шерлоку лекцию, как надо хранить части трупов.  
— Могу представить, хотя уверен, он куда больше отпугивает токсичными парами, побудочными звонками на рассвете и отсутствием уважения к частной жизни, — с обожанием на лице заявил Джон, Господи, с обожанием! До этого на Шерлока так смотрел лишь один человек — их дорогая мамочка. Джон не сдержался и захихикал при виде соответствующего выражения на лице Майкрофта.  
Джон знал, что ему следовало рассердиться на Шерлока, но он служил в армии и привык иметь дело со всеми тремя пунктами. Плюс, в какой-то степени он понимал, что Шерлок его проверяет: он видел это в глазах детектива всякий раз, когда тот при помощи дедукции пытался вычислить истинные чувства доктора о своих поступках. Это вызвало у Джона печаль. Шерлок как будто ждал, что Джон вот-вот уйдет, и делал экстремальные вещи, чтобы это ускорить.  
Но Джон не собирался так легко сдаваться. Ему нравился Шерлок; черт, да он убил ради него, хотя знал Шерлока меньше суток, и далось ему это отнюдь не легко. В отличие от безликих врагов на войне, лицо Хоупа он ясно видел в своих кошмарах.  
Плюс к этому, квартира на Бейкер-стрит сразу вызвала у него ощущение дома. Это было странно: он жил там всего неделю, но чувствовал себя дома отчетливее, чем где-либо в другом месте, включая дом, где он вырос. К тому же не факт, что он смог бы сейчас отказаться от жизни, в которую втянул его Шерлок.  
Майкрофт рассматривал Джона Ватсона, как и Шерлок, пытаясь отыскать любые признаки, что бывший солдат лжет. Но напрасно — выразительное лицо Джона не отражало ни единого на то намека.  
По выражению лица Майкрофта Джон понимал, что старший Холмс ищет за его словами скрытые мотивы — и не осуждал это. Ему нравилось, что Майкрофт так заботится о своем младшем брате и готов зайти достаточно далеко, лишь бы Шерлок был в безопасности. В такие моменты ему хотелось, чтобы они с Гарри снова стали близки — как было в детстве, до смерти матери. Но он сильно сомневался, что такое возможно; самобичевание уже довело Гарри до того, что она и дня не могла прожить без алкоголя.  
Майкрофт изучающе смотрел на сидевшего рядом доктора, лицо которого внезапно стало печальным. Он не понимал причин этой нахлынувшей меланхолии, и это его расстраивало. Да, он прочел подробное досье на этого человека... и даже дважды, но все равно не мог "прочесть" его личность. Сколько бы ее слоев он не обнажал, под ними всегда оказывался еще один. Интересно, была ли та же проблема у Шерлока? Кажется, им обоим впервые встретился человек, которого они не могли полностью разгадать.  
Завибрировавший мобильник напомнил Майкрофту, что страна нуждается в его правлении. Вытащив телефон, он ничуть не удивился сообщению от Антеи, желавшей знать, где он находится. Учитывая, что рядом сидел Джон Ватсон, Холмс решил ответить сообщением, а не звонком, хотя терпеть этого не мог. Он медленно набрал свое местонахождение и запросил две машины: для себя и для Джона.  
Джон благоразумно отвернулся, когда Майкрофт начал печатать что-то на телефоне, и стал раздумывать, возвращаться уже домой или еще нет. Шерлок экспериментировал с химическими реакциями, и каждые несколько минут в квартире раздавались взрывы. Сначала Джон спокойно к этому относился, но потом он задремал, и очередной внезапный взрыв внезапно перенес его в Афганистан. К счастью, голос Шерлока, разразившегося тирадой о полученных результатах, быстро выдернул его из болезненно ожившего воспоминания.  
Сразу после этого Джон сбежал из квартиры: ему нужно было увидеть, почувствовать Лондон — просто убедиться, что он здесь, а не в залитой солнцем пустыне. Небольшой зеленый парк подходил для этого идеально. Джон устроился на скамейке и позволил себе расслабиться. Час же спустя случился неожиданный сюрприз: рядом с ним на скамейку опустился Майкрофт.  
Получив подтверждение на свой запрос, старший Холмс вновь повернулся к доктору.  
— Прошу, позвольте подбросить вас обратно на Бейкер-стрит, — сказал Майкрофт. Он знал, что в одной из машин будет Антея, и помнил, что она хочет принести Джону извинения.  
— Хорошо, что на этот раз это не ваша обязанность, — ответил Джон. — Одного заброшенного склада было вполне достаточно.  
— Второе похищение обычно проходит в доках, — не подумав, серьезно откликнулся Майкрофт. И с опозданием прикусил язык. Когда он вообще в последний раз отпускал такие бездумные замечания? При его работе одно неверное слово часто бывало равносильно смерти, и он давным-давно отучил себя от этой привычки.  
Джон рядом с ним лишь рассмеялся, явно не замечая внезапного смятения Холмса.  
— Вы прямо как джеймсбондовский злодей, вы это осознаете? — хихикая, поинтересовался Джон.  
— Вполне, — автоматически откликнулся Майкрофт и с внезапным облегчением заметил направляющиеся к ним машины. — За мной приехали, — вставая, добавил он.  
Джон тоже поднялся на ноги и последовал за Холмсом.  
— Приятно было повидать вас, Майкрофт, — искренне произнес Джон и протянул ему руку.  
Майкрофт ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул и пожал руку доктору, после чего скрылся в недрах своей машины. Там он быстро ретировался в свою "крепость разума" и снова попытался понять Джона Ватсона.  
Что до другой машины, то на этот раз Джон уже не пытался завязать разговор с сидящей в ней женщиной; он просто сел на заднее сидение и уставился в окно. Машина тронулась, и он стал наблюдать за пробегающими мимо улицами. И потому не заметил, как посмотрела на него Антея и как застыли ее пальцы над клавиатурой "блэкберри".  
Когда стало ясно, что Джон не собирается признавать их знакомство — краткий кивок, прежде чем сесть в машину, не в счет — Антея поняла, что должна первой сломать лед. Она осторожно кашлянула, привлекая его внимание. Он посмотрел на нее, и его глаза изумленно расширились, отчего его лицо стало очень милым. Хотя к ее впечатлению сразу примешался укол вины, когда она вспомнила, отчего он так на нее смотрит. Ей подумалось, понимает ли добрый доктор, как открыто сейчас его лицо, как на нем отражаются все его чувства.  
Антея улыбнулась мягкой улыбкой.  
— Доброе утро, доктор Ватсон, — тихо произнесла она и еле сдержала рвущийся с губ смешок, когда он ошеломленно на нее уставился.  
— Доброе утро, хм… Антея, — ответил Джон, явно не понимая, можно ли ее так называть.  
— "Антея" вполне подойдет, доктор Ватсон, — заверила она. — Я хочу извиниться за нашу последнюю встречу. Простите, если показалась вам грубой — это просто привычная реакция на мужское внимание. Я уже состою в серьезных отношениях, — без запинки пояснила она и повернула руку, показывая кольцо — подарок Майкрофта. И с изумлением увидела, что доктор покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— Прошу прощения, я этого не понял, — неловко ответил он.  
Теперь Антея понимала, почему Майкрофт называл Джона благородным. Было ясно, что он стыдится того, что к ней клеился, и знай он, что она не свободна, ни за что бы этого не сделал.  
— Благодарю вас, доктор Ватсон, — с еще большей симпатией ответила она и вновь вернулась к своему телефону. Оставшаяся часть пути прошла в молчании, но вполне комфортном, в отличие от предыдущего раза.  
Когда же они добрались до Бейкер-стрит, Джона ждал новый сюрприз: Антея попрощалась с ним и поцеловала в щечку. Ему только и оставалось, что стоять у двери 221Б и в шоке смотреть вслед удаляющейся машине. Поднявшись в квартиру, он порадовался, что она пуста. Он и без того испытывал сильную растерянность; не хватало еще, чтобы Шерлок начал своими дедуктивными методами вычислять, что с ним произошло. Так что Джон решительно включил ноутбук и принялся дописывать в блоге новый пост о недавнем деле Шерлока, которое он озаглавил "Этюд в розовых тонах". К тому времени, когда Шерлок вернулся, притащив с собой сумку-холодильник с человеческой почкой, и вновь заполнил присутствием всю квартиру, доктор уже полностью выбросил случившееся из головы.


	9. Часы и наблюдатели

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

О чем только Шерлок думал, в одиночку раскрывая шайку китайских контрабандистов! Его же могли убить! Из-за него чуть не погибла мисс Сойер, не говоря уже о Джоне. Когда Майкрофт обнаружил, что его служба безопасности все это прохлопала, с плеч полетели головы.  
Конечно, сотрудники уже доложили ему, что Шерлок в полном порядке, а у Джона — небольшое сотрясение, но Майкрофт все равно отправился на Бейкер-стрит, как только позволил график. Он хотел услышать от младшего братца всю историю полностью, и неважно, насколько будет ужасен "скрипичный концерт", который тот всегда исполнял в его присутствии — он будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится: пока этот упрямый идиот не заговорит. Антею он отправил назад в офис, чтобы она отслеживала состояние текущей заграничной ситуации.  
Понимая, что получение желаемого займет какое-то время, Майкрофт отпустил машину и, поправив пиджак, уже направлялся к 221Б, как вдруг входная дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался Джон Ватсон.  
— А, Джон! Как у вас дела? — приостановившись, поинтересовался старший Холмс.  
Джон захлопнул за собой дверь слегка сильнее, чем требовалось.  
— Отлично, — напряженно ответил он и быстрым маршевым шагом "5 за 8"* миновал Майкрофта.  
Майкрофт, нахмурившись, возобновил путь, а фигура доктора, тем временем, быстро скрылась за поворотом. Со второго этажа фланировала музыка шерлоковой скрипки, источая гнев, расстройство и, если Майкрофт не ошибался, налет вины. Молясь, чтобы проступок Шерлока, в чем бы тот ни состоял, можно было исправить, старший Холмс поправил криво висящий дверной молоток и стал подниматься по лестнице в квартиру. К тому времени, когда он открыл дверь в 221Б, музыка уже смолкла и Майкрофта поприветствовала тишина — и Шерлок, мрачно сверлящий взглядом журнальный столик, на котором лежали золотые карманные часы в совершенно разбитом состоянии. Старший Холмс со вздохом опустился в кресло Джона и потянулся к часам, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. Внутри корпуса обнаружилась дарственная надпись: "Майору Мартину Ватсону, 1942". Но стоило Майкрофту увидеть, что характер повреждений — намеренный, как все планы обсудить дело китайских контрабандистов тут же отошли на второй план.  
— О, Шерлок, — вздохнул он и перевел взгляд на брата.  
— От этого зависело алиби человека, — упрямо заявил Шерлок, отказываясь встречаться взглядом.  
Майкрофт нахмурился, хотя правдой сей ответ определенно был лишь частично. Он видел, что брат что-то скрывает: судя по состоянию часов, они явно были дороги их владельцу. И даже если Шерлок считал ниже своего достоинства придавать значение вещам и считал подобных людей идиотами, он безусловно знал, что нельзя доходить до подобной откровенной порчи. Нет, это была личная, намеренная атака на Джона, на человека, который и так мало что имел в своей жизни, а теперь и того меньше.  
— Сколько у Джона было при себе вещей, когда он сюда переезжал? — спросил Майкрофт, трогая пальцем прикрепленную к часам золотую цепочку.  
— Три коробки, — осторожно ответил Шерлок, не совсем понимая, к чему тот клонит. Временами, несмотря на весь его высочайший интеллект детектива и способность прочесть любого обычного человека, старший брат становился для него каменно-непрошибаемым бастионом, по лицу которого он ничего не мог прочитать.  
— И была в них, по большей части, одежда, — произнес Майкрофт. Он не предполагал, он знал это — видел в камеру, которую спрятал в комнате Джона. Правда, она не продержалась там и трех дней. Добрый доктор быстро нашел ее и уничтожил.  
— Да, и что из этого? — резко спросил Шерлок. Или пусть Майкрофт переходит к сути, или он сейчас схватит скрипку и заставит этого жирного идиота отсюда убраться.  
Терпение Шерлока явно было на исходе, и Майкрофт решил взять быка за рога.  
— В жизни доктора Ватсона есть лишь несколько по-настоящему ценных вещей, с которыми он не расстается при переездах. И эти вещи, как видно, много для него значат, раз он поступает подобным образом.  
— Сантименты, — с налетом отвращения пробурчал Шерлок. И раньше бы Майкрофт, без сомнения, с ним согласился. Но последние несколько лет сильно изменили его взгляды на многие вещи.  
— Именно так, дорогой брат. Однако есть люди, которые очень привязываются к определенным материальным предметам. Доктор Ватсон явно берег эти часы — скорее всего, самую дорогую вещь в его жизни, с которой он не расставался с тех пор, как ее унаследовал. Вероятно, только поэтому она до сих пор еще при нем, а не продана его сестрой-алкоголичкой за выпивку. Почему ты разбил самую дорогую вещь, которая была у твоего друга?  
— Джон очень ясно дал понять, что мы с ним не друзья. Когда я представил его Себастиану своим другом, Джон тут же поправил меня, что он — мой коллега, — выплюнул Шерлок, и Майкрофт понял, что добрался до сути. Как брат может быть настолько слеп? Майкрофт испытал сильное искушение стукнуть его по бестолковой голове своим зонтом. Он читал в отчете, что в самом начале этой неразберихи Шерлока нанял на расследование Себастиан Уилкис, и это заложило основу проблемы. Майкрофту было известно, к каким людям принадлежит этот Себастиан, и к каким — Джон. Даже не присутствуя при их общении, он легко мог представить, как этот бизнесмен мог разозлить солдата.  
— Шерлок, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что добрый доктор просто не хотел "выставляться" перед твоим бывшим однокурсником? Поправив тебя, он тем самым заявил Себастьяну, что он — твой полноправный партнер, и ты привел его, потому что он необходим тебе для расследования. А вовсе не потому, что ты хотел показать Себастиану, что наконец нашел себе друга и пожелал покрутить перед его носом своей новой брендовой игрушкой.  
Шерлок моргнул — о таком он явно не подумал — и вызвал в памяти недавнюю встречу, вспоминая, как Джон вел себя в банке и как менялось его лицо, после чего виновато посмотрел на разбитые со злости часы.  
— Извинись перед Джоном, — посоветовал Майкрофт и стал неторопливо собирать со стола части механизма в носовой платок, пока брат снова ретировался в свои Чертоги разума. Он опустил сверток в карман и направился к двери — все равно ему сегодня не вытащить из Шерлока подробностей насчет разоблачения контрабандистов. Так что вместо китайцев, мысли старшего Холмса обратились к лежащим в кармане часам. Он знал в Лондоне один маленький магазинчик, куда он отдавал чинить свои собственные. Будет досадно, если часы, пережившие Вторую мировую войну и Афганистан, окажутся безвозвратно потеряны из-за детской выходки Шерлока.

С противоположной стороны улицы пара равнодушных черных глаз наблюдала, как один из самых могущественных людей мира садится в машину, волшебным образом притормозившую рядом еще до того, как тот успел подойти к краю тротуара. Наблюдатель был озадачен. Он ожидал, что "Снеговик" какое-то время побудет в квартире, ожидал увидеть раздраженное выражение лица и беспокойно нахмуренный лоб после того, как тот узнает о небольшом происшествии с шайкой контрабандистов. Но нет. Вместо этого "жучок" донес до него разговор о часах и соседе, на которого он настолько не обращал внимания, что даже не задумывался на его счет в свете своей будущей игры с консультирующим детективом.  
Нет, теперь Мориарти видел, что зря недооценил этого невысокого светловолосого человека, который, как собачонка, повсюду таскался за долговязым детективом. Ему тоже найдется местечко в новой игре, ведь "Снеговик" проявлял к нему интерес и старался вызвать у своего брата к нему сочувствие. Видимо, стоит раскопать насчет этого Джона Ватсона всю возможную информацию, начиная с его фотографии. Он слишком отвлекся на другие дела, считая, что последний сосед Шерлока исчезнет так же быстро, как и все предыдущие, и даже не побеспокоился узнать, как тот выглядит. Но к концу дня он уже сможет выстроить новые планы в полном соответствии с неожиданно подвернувшейся удачей в своей великой игре. При этой мысли в мертвых глазах Мориарти вспыхнул безумный блеск, и он зашагал по улице, насвистывая прилипчивую мелодию Stayin' Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду длина шага - 5 ярдов за 8 шагов
> 
> Автор извиняется за долгое ожидание, но у нее проблемы с написанием промежуточной сюжетной части, так сказать, части B между A и C.


	10. Беседы и безумие

После инцидента с часами Джон еще долго не возвращался домой. Он не мог поверить, что Шерлок сотворил такое — уничтожил вещь с более чем семидесятилетней историей. Это была единственная реальная ценность, которой Джон владел за всю жизнь, и вот теперь ее больше нет.  
Джон был совсем маленьким, когда умер дедушка Ватсон, но он до сих пор помнил, как пахла табаком его одежда и как звучал хрипловатый голос, когда дед рассказывал ему свои истории. Когда Джон в последний раз его видел, дедушка, видимо, уже знал, что скоро умрет — и он, старый солдат, отдал ему эти часы.

 _— Сохрани их для меня, парень, — попросил Мартин Ватсон, вкладывая золотые часы в крошечные ладошки маленького мальчика._  
_Этот малыш стал для него даром Божьим в последние четыре года. Джон всегда мог безбоязненно подойти и обнять его, и сказать, что он любит своего деда. Несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на изуродованную половину лица, обезображенную при взрыве гранаты в последнюю войну с Германией. Несмотря на то, что даже родной сын в детстве никогда так открыто не выражал Мартину свою любовь из-за его шрамов._  
_Мартин знал, что его маленький Джон — особенный, что ему предстоят славные подвиги. Мартин в этом не сомневался. Вот почему он решил доверить четырехлетнему мальчику последнюю память о своей покойной жене. Милая Мэрилин отдала ему эти часы перед самым отплытием, когда он отправлялся на передовую сражаться с лучшими солдатами Гитлера._  
_Он пронес эти часы через все фронты — они видели множество битв, включая песчаные берега Норвегии, где погибло много солдат, но которые помогли приблизить и конец войны. Единственным изъяном на них была небольшая вмятинка — след срикошетившей пули, которая предназначалась Мартину. Многие его сотоварищи по Королевскому Уорикширскому полку участвовали в Нормандской высадке — и многие при этом погибли. Хотя, вероятно, ему следовало бы называть полк, как он назывался сейчас, после переименования — Королевским стрелковым._  
_Мартин чувствовал, что время его подходит к концу и хотел удостовериться, что часы попадут к внуку. Он не сомневался, что после его смерти сын сразу же распродаст все его вещи. Он, быть может, и стар, но не настолько, чтобы при встрече не заметить, что от сына несет алкоголем, а Гарриет или Джон ходят со странными синяками._  
_Он пытался помочь внукам, но никто не захотел прислушиваться к старику, который выглядел как чудовище из детских кошмаров. Окружающие приписывали все проблемы горю Джонатона из-за потери жены и считали, что тот со временем придет в себя, но Мартин в этом сомневался. Это было одной из основных причин того, что он сейчас сидел на корточках перед маленьким мальчиком, несмотря на свои артритные колени. Он хотел показать Джону, что несмотря на тяжелые времена, его по-прежнему любят._  
_Часы выглядели такими большими в крошечных детских ручонках, но мальчик держал их очень осторожно, зная по рассказам Мартина, какие они особенные и как много значения в себе заключают. Мальчуган посмотрел на старика широко раскрытыми глазами._  
— _Я сохраню их, дедушка, — торжественно пообещал он._  
_Мартин улыбнулся:_  
_— Хороший мальчик. Но помни: это только между нами. Не показывай их сестре и отцу, хорошо?_  
_Джон кивнул и серьезно посмотрел на него, словно уже знал, что нельзя доверять ни отцу, ни своей четырнадцатилетней сестре. При виде такого взгляда у маленького мальчика у Мартина защемило сердце. Но он этого не показал. Он только крепко пожал плечо внуку и медленно поднялся с земли_  
_Сам Джон ничего не знал о мыслях старого человека. Он не знал, насколько проницателен был его дедушка, пока не открыл однажды часы и не обнаружил там фотографию и адресованное ему письмо. Но это было в другой раз…_

Джона настолько поглотили воспоминания и размышления, что он совсем не смотрел куда идет и не замечал впереди другого прохожего, пока не стало слишком поздно. Они столкнулись с такой силой, что оба повалились на землю. Садясь, Джон тихо застонал — он приземлился на "плохую" ногу. Но когда он, отвлекшись от боли, посмотрел, кого сбил наземь, он очень удивился. И быстро вскарабкался на ноги.  
— Простите, мисс Хупер, — извинился он и протянул руку, что бы помочь подняться.  
— Все нормально, — ответила Молли, отряхивая пыль с жакета, и всмотрелась в мужчину, который помогал ей встать. Она узнала в нем человека, который приходил вместе с Шерлоком в Бартс несколько недель назад, и устыдилась. Нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, как его зовут.  
— Джон Ватсон, — подсказал Джон, испытывая острый укол разочарования. Хотя с чего он решил, что она станет запоминать его имя, если тогда, в Бартсе, было очевидно: кроме Шерлока, она никого не замечает. Обычно подобное его не особенно беспокоило, но сегодня — отчего-то больше, чем раньше. И ему это не понравилось.  
Увидев его опечалившееся лицо, Молли испытала чувство вины. Она вдруг осознала, что при Шерлоке он, вероятно, от всех получал такую реакцию. Она как-то слышала разговор полицейских — Андерсона и Донован — о человеке, который таскается за Шерлоком как собачка.  
И глядя на человека, который собирал с земли ее рассыпавшиеся папки, Молли осознала еще кое-что. В те несколько раз, что она виделась с Шерлоком в присутствии Джона Ватсона, она обращалась с ним так, как Шерлок обращался со всеми. Она игнорировала его, считая неважным в сравнении с Шерлоком.  
— Спасибо, — принимая папки, поблагодарила она и впервые искренне ему улыбнулась.  
— Пожалуйста. И еще раз простите. Я совсем не смотрел, куда я иду, — ответил Джон, наконец осознавая, как далеко он забрался от Бейкер-стрит.  
— Все в порядке, доктор Ватсон, — сказала Молли, обрадовавшись, что ей удалось вспомнить мимолетный комментарий насчет "доктора".  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джоном, — попросил тот. Учитывая его увольнение из армии и пока еще не возобновленную медицинскую лицензию, он считал, что доктором его называть немного неуместно.  
— А вы меня — Молли, — в ответ предложила она, опять улыбнувшись. Будучи знакома с Шерлоком, она очень удивилась, что Джон такой теплый и радушный. Она думала, что он — такой же, как Шерлок, полагая, что тот должен был предпочесть себе в друзья кого-то похожего. Но этот небольшой разговор немного приоткрыл патологу характер Джона. Молли посмотрела ему в глаза и заметила то, что так часто видела, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Чувство разочарования и печаль. И небольшая примесь гнева, которая всегда появлялась у нее в душе после общения с Шерлоком, когда он делал что-то очень жестокое.  
Молли пожевала нижнюю губу. Она не хотела, чтобы Джон счел ее назойливым созданием, которое лезет не в свое дело. Но в то же время она чувствовала себя перед ним в долгу за свое прошлое отношение.  
— Джон, я знаю, это не мое дело, но Шерлок тебе сделал что-то плохое? — спросила она.  
Джон, казалось, очень удивился ее проницательности и на мгновение застыл на месте. Потом он медленно кивнул ей — своей случайной почти незнакомке, с которой сейчас вел разговор.  
— Может, выпьем по чашечке чая или кофе и поговорим об этом? — предложила Молли, теребя в руках папки. — Просто по-дружески, — уточнила она, видя, что Джон колеблется с ответом. — Просто я знаю, каково это, — очень тихо добавила она.  
Джон медленно кивнул.  
— Ничего не имею против чая. Не знаешь где-нибудь поблизости подходящее кафе? — спросил он.  
Молли жестом показала Джону следовать за ней. Она привела его в глубь квартала — туда, где на углу притулилось кафе, где подавали и чай, и кофе. Получив в руки по чашке чая, они уселись в кабинке, выходившей "лицом" в глубину зала.  
Молли крутила в руках свою кружку и бросала на Джона быстрые взгляды. Она догадывалась, что он, как и большинство мужчин, не привык обсуждать с другими свои проблемы. Поэтому она медленно потягивала свой чай и терпеливо ждала, пока он соберется с мыслями и начнет говорить.  
— Я не вещист, — наконец произнес Джон. — Есть очень мало вещей, за которые я держусь и которые вообще имеют для меня значение. Но те немногие, что имеют, для меня бесценны. Их ничем нельзя заменить.  
У Молли засосало под ложечкой — она начала догадываться, что такое, должно быть, натворил Шерлок, но продолжала молчать и слушать.  
— Сегодня я вернулся домой и обнаружил Шерлока в гостиной. Он сидел в моем кресле в позе мыслителя, а рядом с ним лежали мои карманные часы и молоток, — Джон на мгновение умолк: он словно заново пережил ту сцену и нахлынувшие за ней эмоции. — Эти часы отдал мне дедушка за неделю до смерти, когда мне было четыре года. А ему отдала их жена, моя бабушка, когда он отправлялся на Вторую мировую. Я не расставался с ними все годы, пока был в армии, и вот теперь они уничтожены.  
Молли медленно протянула руку и сжала его кисть.  
— Мне очень жаль, Джон.  
Джон мягко улыбнулся и сжал в ответ ее руку.  
— Тебе не о чем сожалеть, Молли. Это все сделал Шерлок. И хотел бы я знать, почему. У него есть свои карманные часы, я видел их у него в комнате. Не понимаю, зачем ему понадобилось подниматься ко мне и перерывать мои вещи в поиске этих. Я перестал носить с собой, считая, что в моей комнате им безопаснее, чем когда вокруг толкутся карманники, с которыми Шерлок консультируется по делу.  
Молли медленно взболтнула остатки чая.  
— Да, это похоже на Шерлока, — печально произнесла она. — Такая мелкая месть. Когда его кто-то задевает, он делает мелкие гадости. Вот почему он так обращается с Андерсоном и Донован.  
— Ты давно его знаешь?  
Молли отрицательно покачала головой.  
— С тех пор, как он стал постоянно работать со Скотланд-Ярдом. При первой встрече перепугал меня до смерти: я вошла, а он весь по уши в трупах, — призналась она.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — засмеялся Джон, и Молли удивилась тому, как меняется его лицо, если он улыбается и смеется. Казалось, он сбрасывает десяток лет. — Значит, ты говоришь, я каким-то образом предал Шерлока, и он в качестве возмездия разбил мне часы.  
Молли кивнула.  
— Я достаточно времени с ним знакома и знаю, что он умеет отличать плохое от хорошего. И никогда не делает ничего просто так. С его точки зрения, ты что-то такое сделал, и чтобы тебя наказать, он уничтожил то, что имеет для тебя сентиментальную ценность.  
Джон вздохнул и задумчиво провел рукой по волосам.  
— Ну, конечно! — наконец сказал он.  
Молли вопросительно посмотрела на него, и Джон пересказал, как они с Шерлоком встречались в банке с Себастианом.  
— Да, вполне может быть, — сказала Молли.  
Джон вздохнул, но отпустил тему. Понимая, что с его стороны очень невежливо вываливать свои проблемы на Молли, он стал расспрашивать о ее собственных треволнениях.  
Молли немного удивилась — мало кто из окружающих выражал стремление узнать ее получше. Но Джон, казалось, искренне хотел услышать, что она скажет. Вскоре они оба увлеклись разговором на самые разнообразные темы. Но слишком скоро они осознали, что становится поздно, а Молли так и не донесла до места назначения свои папки.  
— Очень приятно было поговорить, — сказала Молли, выходя из кафе и на ходу поправляя пальто.  
Джон согласно кивнул.  
— Приятно хоть раз пообщаться с кем-то нормальным, — пошутил он.  
— Может, еще разок так посидим? — предложила Молли, ненавидя прозвучавшую в голосе надежду. Но друзей у нее было мало, а Джон оказался приятным парнем, с которым интересно поговорить. Кроме того, он не имел никаких скрытых мотивов и ничего от нее не хотел. И не сделал ни в ее сторону одного пасса за все время, что они провели вместе. Он был лишь вежлив, просто придерживал для нее дверь и даже заплатил за ее чай.  
— В будущий четверг? — уточнил Джон. Он тоже надеялся на новую встречу. И он не лгал — ему очень понравилось, что можно с кем-то нормально поговорить. С Шерлоком все разговоры были о расследовании, либо о преступлениях. Кроме Майка у него не было в Лондоне друзей, не связанных со Скотланд-Ярдом. И хотя Молли тоже можно было технически к нему отнести, она работала не только на полицию. И в отличие от Майка, Молли ничего не знала о юности Джона. Ей не было необходимости ходить на цыпочках вокруг болезненных тем, как любил делать Майк. Иметь кого-то, кому можно по своей воле что-то рассказывать или не рассказывать — это было свежо. Джон не был наивен, он понимал, что Майкрофт — а, вероятно, и Лестрейд — уже наверняка покопались в его прошлом, когда стало ясно, что он остается на Бейкер-стрит.  
— В четверг, — с улыбкой подтвердила Молли.  
— Тогда увидимся, — заключил Джон, и они разошлись в разные стороны.

Поговорив с Молли о том, что натворил Шерлок, Джон почувствовал себя лучше. Он все еще сердился на детектива, но уже не испытывал желания задушить засранца голыми руками. Он знал: чтобы простить такое, ему понадобится некоторое время, но острое желание собрать остатки пожиток и приземлиться у Майка, теперь прошло. Однако он понимал, что надо подыскать себе банковскую ячейку и сложить туда оставшиеся ценные вещи — если они еще не разбиты. Увидев Шерлока с часами в гостиной, он даже не потрудился проверить, цело ли все остальное.  
Шагая долгие мили до Бейкер-стрит, Джон порадовался, что не зарядил дождь. Он только сейчас полностью осознал, как далеко ушел от дома в своем гневе. К тому времени, когда он наконец добрался до знакомой черной двери, у него заметно болела нога.  
Джон повесил внизу куртку и остановился у лестницы, собираясь с духом. Слабый шум наверху означал, что Шерлок еще там. Джон расправил плечи и, печатая шаг, стал подниматься на второй этаж, словно отправлялся на битву.

Шерлок сидел, согнувшись, над микроскопом, и смотрел на образцы тканей. После ухода друга и визита брата ему совершенно не удавалось сосредоточиться. Не хотелось этого признавать, но Майкрофт был прав. Ему действительно надо извиниться за то, что он сделал с часами Джона. Поэтому-то он и устроился сейчас на кухне. Прогуляв где-то почти четыре часа, Джон наверняка захочет сделать себе чашку чая, а значит, отправится прямиком сюда. Шерлок перед ним извинится, и они вместе вернутся в гостиную: Джон займется своим блогом, а Шерлок попрактикуется в игре на скрипке, игнорируя чашку чая, которую сделает для него Джон.  
Так подсказывала Шерлоку его дедукция, поэтому он сильно удивился, что когда Джон вернулся и не только не направился сразу на кухню, а, начисто проигнорировав существование Шерлока, прямиком поднялся к себе.  
Шерлок нахмурился позади поднимавшегося наверх соседа. Неожиданно. Однако он не двинулся с места, остался за микроскопом, будучи уверен, что Джон скоро спустится. Шерлок прислушался к тихой возне, доносящейся из спальни соседа. Тот как будто что-то искал.  
И через мгновение Шерлок сообразил, чем Джон занимается. Он осматривал свою комнату, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок больше ничего не сломал. Детектив внезапно порадовался, что остановился на часах и не стал разбивать вдобавок еще и маленький медальон, который нашел среди вещей Джона. Хотя зачем тот хранил при себе медальон сестры, оставалось для него загадкой — хотя, возможно, она подарила ему этот медальон перед уходом в армию.  
Похоже, что Джон удовлетворился результатами поисков — Шерлок услышал, как скрипнула, прогибаясь, его кровать, но сверху не раздалось громкого голоса, требующего от Шерлока объяснений. Шерлок поменял слайд под окуляром и подождал. И еще подождал. И еще. Но Джон так и не спустился, а сверху не донеслось ни единого звука.  
Шерлок уже собирался встать и подняться к нему, чтобы понять, что тут происходит, но услышал, что кровать Джона вновь скрипнула, но уже слегка по-другому. Джон явно укладывался спать. Шерлок на цыпочках поднялся наверх и заглянул в комнату соседа. Тот действительно лежал на кровати под одеялом, спиной к двери.  
Шерлок с мрачным видом вернулся назад в гостиную и уселся в свое кресло. Похоже, извиниться перед Джоном будет труднее, чем он предполагал.

По дороге домой Майкрофт заехал в маленький часовой магазинчик, известный лишь немногим избранным. Он был настолько неприметный, что если не знаешь о нем, то и не найдешь. Большинство людей его просто не замечало. Майкрофт нашел его, когда Шерлок уничтожил очень дорогие часы, подарок премьер-министра.  
Первое, что бросалось в глаза при входе — это огромное количество тикающих механизмов. Стены небольшого салона усеивали часы всех размеров и видов — от "дедушкиных" с маятником до простых будильников.  
На звяканье дверного колокольчика из глубины вынырнул пожилой джентльмен.  
— А, мистер Холмс, давно вас не видел, — поприветствовал он Майкрофта. — Что я могу для вас сделать?  
— Мистер Густав, — поздоровался тот и, повесив зонтик на локоть, подошел к прилавку. — Я надеюсь, вы сможете что-нибудь сделать с вот этими часами, — сказал он и, вынув из кармана платок с разломанными часами, положил их на прилавок.  
Морщинистые руки старика взяли часовой кожух и повернули его, изучая детали.  
— Очень красивые часы, мистер Холмс, и очень старые. Какой стыд, что они настолько разбиты, — произнес Густав.  
— Мой брат до сих пор бывает настоящим кошмаром, — сказал Майкрофт, глядя, как часы исследуют умелые руки. — Вы сможете их починить?  
— Чтобы найти соответствующие детали, потребуется некоторое время, — ответил Густав, разглядывая шестеренки. — Сейчас таких уже не делают. Но да, мистер Холмс, думаю, я смогу их восстановить.  
Майкрофт позволил себе небольшую улыбку.  
— Превосходно.

В одном неустановленном месте очень сурового вида человек с папкой в руке неуверенно постучал в дверь кабинета.  
Изнутри послышалось хихиканье и затем "входите", и человек вошел в одно из самых пугающих помещений во всей Британии. Оно не особенно отличалось от всех обычных кабинетов, но стены его были выкрашены темно-алым, под кровяной цвет ковров. Мебель была темно-коричневой и какой угодно, но не дешевой. Но пугало в кабинете не это — пугал присутствующий в нем низкорослый мужчина, который крутился в своем вращающемся стуле и хихикал себе под нос.  
Вошедший старался идти уверенной походкой, но когда он приблизился к "серому кардиналу" преступного мира, волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом от ужаса.  
— Босс, здесь вся информация, которую мы смогли найти на Джона Ватсона, — сказал он и положил папку на огромный стол, рядом с лежащим на углу пистолетом.  
— На кого? — поинтересовался тот, так и не перестав крутиться на стуле.  
— На соседа Шерлока Холмса.  
— Джон Ватсон, как скучно, — произнес Мориарти, замедляя вращение. — Как заурядно.  
Шерлок связался с таким занудой — это положительно разбивало черное сердце Джеймса. Но ничего, скоро все изменится. Детективу уже пора встретиться со своим двойником, почти пора.  
Подручный развернулся и пошел прочь, а Мориарти перестал крутиться на стуле. Он поглядел на приличной толщины папку и вздохнул. Надо было послать Себби просто его застрелить, а не искать о нем информацию. Но этот зануда, похоже, не собирался никуда переезжать. Значит, консультирующего детектива что-то в нем заинтриговало, и Джеймсу требовалось выяснить, что именно.  
Он раскрыл папку. К первой странице сверху была пришпилена фотография. Но Джеймс и не подумал ее перелистнуть. Он уставился на фотографию, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев.  
— Нет... нет... нет... НЕТ! — завопил Мориарти и, схватив со стола пистолет, выпустил все 15 пуль в спину своего удаляющегося подручного, который почти добрался до двери.  
Опустив дымящийся пистолет на стол, Мориарти снова уставился на фотографию.  
— Это невозможно! — в бешенстве прошипел он.  
Мориарти раскрыл ноутбук и вывел на экран секретный снимок, сделанный несколько лет назад. Он впился в него взглядом, изучая лицо. На снимке был изображен человек, которого, несмотря на все старания, так и не смогла найти его сеть. И сравнивая фотографии, Джеймс уже не сомневался, что на обеих он — один и тот же. Но это невозможно, он не мог этого проглядеть.  
Джон Ватсон, спаситель "Снеговика". О, как же он с ним позабавится! Мориарти громко расхохотался, и этот безумный смех эхом разнесся по всему кабинету, продирая дрожью всех его подручных, кто оказался поблизости. Подобный смех никогда не сулил ничего хорошего.


	11. Извинения и взрывы

Шерлок не сознавал, насколько он привык к Джону, пока тот не "ушел". Доктору отлично удавалось избегать детектива. Шерлок целую неделю безуспешно пытался его поймать, чтобы получить возможность перед ним извиниться.  
Холмс скучал по чашке чая у своего локтя по выходу из Чертогов. И по ночам — когда он не спал и, не побоясь этого слова, сочинял музыку. Он скучал по тихой компании Джона, который сидел в своем красном кресле и наслаждался композициями, что изливались из скрипки Шерлока.  
Вот почему он в конце концов обнаружил, что идет к единственному человеку, который, как он считал, может ему помочь.

Антея полагала, что ей выпал редкий случай провести ночь в одиночестве и расслабиться, но стоило ей открыть дверь собственной квартиры, как она поняла, что к ней пожаловали нежданные гости.  
— Ваш брат знает, что вы здесь? — спросила она у Шерлока, заходя внутрь.  
— А как вы думаете? — рявкнул детектив со своего места в гостиной.  
— Я так понимаю, что нет, — констатировала Антея и пошла на кухню ставить чайник. Однако, к ее приятному удивлению, там ее уже поджидала готовая чашка чая.  
Скинув туфли на высоких каблуках, Антея вернулась в гостиную. Ей было любопытно, чего хочет от нее младший Холмс — он не часто искал ее общества. Обычное такое происходило, когда он глобально садился в лужу.  
Антея удобно устроилась в кресле напротив и стала ждать, медленно потягивая свой чай. У нее был значительный опыт по части подобных ситуаций с Майкрофтом. Она знала, что лучше не задавать вопросов, а дождаться, пока Холмсы сами заговорят.  
— Все дело в Джоне, — наконец проговорил Шерлок.  
Антея понимающее хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала, ожидая продолжения.  
— Он избегает меня всю неделю, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок.  
— И почему, как вы считаете? — спросила Антея, хотя уже знала все об инциденте с часами.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил детектив, пытаясь не озвучивать истинную причину. Но Антея не желала давать ему возможности так легко соскочить с крючка. Она продолжала попивать чай в ожидании, пока Шерлок доварится в своих мыслях до нужной кондиции.  
И через пять минут тот сломался.  
— Я разозлился на Джона, неправильно его понял. И чтобы наказать, использовал для эксперимента часы его деда. Джон с тех пор со мной не разговаривает, даже при том, что я пытался... — Шерлок запнулся и договорил сквозь зубы: — принести ему извинения.  
Антее с трудом удалось не выдать своего шока. Чтобы Шерлок перед кем-то извинялся — это было почти неслыханно. На ум приходила разве что миссис Холмс, да еще, в более редких случаях, Майкрофт. И слышать, что Шерлок целую неделю за кем-то ходит и пытается извиниться, было прямо-таки удивительно. Той ночью, почти месяц назад, Майкрофт был прав. Джон может сделать из Шерлока Холмса человека.  
— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Как я мог пасть так низко — до уровня обычных людей. Уверяю, дело не в моих эмоциях. Я лишь нахожу, что мелочность Джона отвлекает меня от Работы, — попытался он скрыть собственные попытки вести себя, как обычный человек.  
Антея наградила его взглядом, но решила не разрушать извергнутую детективом фантазию. Она, как никто другой, знала фасад, который оба Холмса представляли остальному миру.  
— И как вы пытались перед ним извиниться? Ждали, что он придет к вам? — спросила она. Зная Шерлока, легко представлялось, что он просто занимал удобное положение и ждал, когда Джон к нему подойдет.  
Детектив промолчал, и она расценила это как "да".  
— Шерлок, судя по тому, что я видела, Джон — гордый человек. Вы его обидели, и он не пойдет к вам за извинением. Придется вам самому сделать первый шаг и заговорить напрямую.  
Шерлок какое-то время переваривал ее слова, и затем встал. Он не выразил никакой благодарности, но она этого и не ждала. Шерлок направился к двери, и Антея дала ему вдогонку еще один совет:  
— И пообещайте ему, что никогда больше не будете ломать то, что для него дорого.  
Шерлок остановился лишь на мгновение — чтобы кивнуть в знак того, что он ее слышал и понял. Антея сделала еще глоток чая и услышала, как за детективом закрылась дверь. Она поразмышляла, не стоит ли сообщить Майкрофту об этом небольшом сеансе. Потом она поднялась, чтобы переодеться в домашнее, и решила, что не стоит ничего ему говорить. Майкрофт, без сомнения, уже знал, что Шерлок заезжал к ней, и, вероятно, понимал, о чем тот хочет поговорить. Если он прямо спросит, о чем был разговор, она ответит. Но до тех пор она просто расслабится и посмотрит один интересный американский сериал про двух братьев, охотящихся на нечисть.

У Шерлока было над чем подумать, когда он двинулся по улице в направлении Бейкер-стрит. Разговор с Антеей поставил на место разрозненные части паззла. Он вполне понимал, почему брат собирается жениться на этой женщине — она понимала натуру братьев и знала, как с ними обращаться. Приходилось признать, что она, вероятно, права насчет его ограниченного понимания извинений. И он знал, как все исправить.  
Подзывая такси, Шерлок невольно порадовался, что удалил далеко не все свои разговоры с Лестрейдом.

Открывая дверь 221Б, Джон не сдержал усталого вздоха. В клинике был сегодня безумный день, население "косил" желудочный грипп, и доктору хотелось только одного: выпить чая, может, закусить парой тостов и завалиться спать. Он упрямо игнорировал внутренний голос, который нашептывал, что он хочет не просто чая — он хочет выпить его в своем красном кресле под скрипичную музыку Шерлока. Может, это было слишком мелочно с его стороны — избегать Шерлока всю неделю. Но он не желал испытывать за это чувство вины. Он мог стерпеть валявшиеся в холодильнике части человеческих тел, ночи пиликанья на скрипке и целые дни, когда Шерлок вел себя как настоящая задница. Но и у Джона был предел терпения — "красная линия", которую успешно нащупал и перешел Шерлок. И пока тот не извинится, Джон свел свое общение с детективом до неизбежного минимума тех, кто снимает вместе квартиру.  
— Джон, ты не мог бы сюда подойти? — крикнул из кухни Шерлок. Джон, который успел поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, остановился. Может, просто проигнорировать соседа, как он делал всю прошлую неделю? Но Шерлок впервые сам начал разговор, а не просто фланировал мимо Джона, как будто не замечая его.  
Джон вздохнул, снял ногу со ступеньки и вернулся на кухню. Он ожидал застать Шерлока посреди какого-нибудь очередного эксперимента, но вместо этого, впервые со времени своего переезда, обнаружил кухню кристально чистой. Шерлок стоял у стола, уставленного коробками еды на вынос от Анджело, среди которой Джон увидел и свою любимую.  
Джон повернулся и, вскинув бровь, уставился на детектива. Не знай он соседа лучше, он решил бы, что тот занервничал под его взглядом.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Джон после пары минут молчания. Он думал, Шерлок скажет что-то вроде "Разве это не очевидно, Джон?" но нет. Ничего подобного не услышал.  
Шерлок только переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Это извинение, — наконец проговорил он.  
Джон скрестил руки на груди и перенес вес на пятки. Если это действительно извинение, он заставит упрямого мерзавца произнести его полностью.  
— Извинение за что?  
Шерлок сверкнул на него глазами, но Джон ответил ему тем же, не уступая ни дюйма. Шерлок мог сколько угодно считать свой взгляд грозным, но Джону случалось встречаться лицом к лицу с террористами. Он не раз и не два бывал близок к смерти. Высокому парню в пальто его не запугать — так же, как не запугать человеку в костюме и с зонтиком.  
— Я прошу прощения, что использовал для эксперимента часы твоего деда. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы в будущем не использовать твои личные вещи для своих опытов.  
Шерлок не представлял, какая реакция может на это последовать. Но он определенно не ожидал, что Джон будет вот так стоять и молча изучать его полных три минуты. На краткий миг Шерлоку подумалось, что так, наверное, чувствовали себя другие, когда он сам пристально изучал их лица. Неприятное, нервирующее ощущение, хоть Шерлок и не собирался этого показывать.  
Наконец Джон кивнул.  
— Извинение принято. А теперь садись за стол. Мне одному все это точно не съесть.  
На этот раз Шерлок не стал жаловаться или сопротивляться, когда Джон наполнил его тарелку едой. Оно того стоило, поскольку пока они ели, Джон расспрашивал Шерлока о прошедшей неделе и с интересом слушал, как тот набрасывал в общих чертах свои расследования. Да еще осыпал Шерлока комплиментами всякий раз, когда тот подробно объяснял ход своей мысли. Когда они покончили с едой, Джон поднялся к себе, а Шерлок ретировался в гостиную и отправился в свои Чертоги. Он хотел проанализировать прошедший вечер — все до единого мгновения, которые он провел с Джоном.  
И вынырнул он с уверенностью, что Джон действительно его простил. Заключение, которое подтвердилось, когда он открыл глаза и увидел у локтя чашку чая. У Шерлока стало тепло на душе. Он ошибся, подумав, что Джон ему не друг, когда тот скорректировал его перед Себастианом. Прошедшая неделя отчетливо показала, каково было бы, если бы Джон стал ему просто соседом. И Шерлок однозначно не хотел, чтобы подобное повторилось.  
Потянувшись, он ухватил чашку и сделал глоток еще не остывшего чая. Он был приготовлен точно так, как предпочитал Шерлок.  
— Разве тебе не надо править страной? — поинтересовался Шерлок, бросив взгляд на дверь, где как раз появился Майкрофт.  
— И тебе тоже привет, брат, — промолвил тот, в несколько грациозных шагов пересек гостиную и опустился в джоново кресло. Он изучил лицо младшего брата, осведомленный во всех подробностях о его встрече с Антеей. По расслабленным плечам и пустой чайной чашке у локтя Майкрофт понял, что Джон простил Шерлока, и не сдержавшись, слегка ухмыльнулся. Шерлок в ответ сердито на него глянул.  
Он уже открыл рот, чтобы отплатить Майкрофту той же монетой, но в этот момент в квартире послышался приглушенный крик. Майкрофт с тревогой взглянул на брата.  
— У Джона кошмары, — просто ответил тот, когда за первым криком раздался второй.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Вполне могу представить, отчего, — тихо сказал он. Ему сразу вспомнились подробности досье, которое он хранил в своем офисе.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — требовательно поинтересовался Шерлок и взял скрипку. У него было меньше пяти минут, прежде чем Джон, спотыкаясь, спустится в гостиную весь в поту и с красными от слез глазами. Добрый доктор наверняка не захочет, чтобы Майкрофт видел его в таком состоянии.  
— У меня есть для тебя дело. Вопрос национальной безопасности.  
— Скука, — заявил Шерлок и сердито дернул скрипичные струны, с удовлетворением отметив, как Майкрофт раздраженно дернул головой на пронзительный звук. Сквозь свои рваные ноты Шерлок услышал, как Джон наверху стукнул ногами об пол. Кошмар, видимо, был особенно тяжелым, и посмотрев на брата, детектив увидел, что тот тоже это понял по звуку. Они с Майкрофтом не проронили ни слова, прислушиваясь к спотыкающимся шагам на лестнице.  
Спустившись вниз, встрепанный Джон не ожидал увидеть в гостиной сразу двух Холмсов.  
— Майкрофт.  
— Добрый вечер, Джон.  
Джон провел рукой по волосам. Если придется иметь дело сразу с двумя Холмсами, надо сперва выпить чая.  
— Я собираюсь заварить чай. Кто-нибудь еще хочет чашечку?  
— Не беспокойся, мой брат уже уходит... — начал Шерлок, но Майкрофт сказал: — Ничего не имею против.  
Они уставились друг на друга сердитыми взглядами, и Джон только покачал головой. Какой бы властью братья ни обладали, друг с другом они вели себя, как дети. В гостиной наступила тишина: Джон готовил чай, а Шерлок с Майкрофтом погрузились в "войну взглядов". Джон уже возвращался в гостиную с двумя чашками чая, как внезапно мир перед ним унесло взрывом.  
Взрывная волна сбила доктора с ног, а Шерлока, что стоял у окна, и сидевшего в кресле Майкрофта она отбросила до самой лестницы, где они приземлились почти бок о бок.  
Звон в ушах и дезориентацию пересилили инстинкты солдата. Джон подполз по битому стеклу к братьям и заслонил их головы своим телом, когда дом вздрогнул от второго взрыва, хотя и значительно меньшего, чем предыдущий. На них сыпались бесконечным дождем осколки стекла.  
Прошло несколько минут и, поскольку больше взрывов не последовало, Джон медленно сел на полу. Прижимая спины обоих братьев к полу, Джон оглядел нанесенные квартире повреждения. Фасадная стена, в основном, уцелела, но оба окна полностью выбило взрывной волной. Дом напротив пострадал значительно больше и был объят пламенем.  
Джон заключил, что взрывы произошли именно там, и в таком случае они могут передвигаться без опасений. Он поднял обоих Холмсов на ноги и отвел на кухню, которая осталась цела и невредима. Усадив их на стулья, он стал осматривать братьев на предмет опасных ранений.  
— Джон, я в порядке, — заныл Шерлок и попытался отстраниться, когда Джон наклонился над ним и провел рукой по голове, проверяя, нет ли ушибов. Шерлок стоял ближе всего к окну — спиной к ним, лицом к улице, и у него была самая высокая вероятность получить травмы.  
— Я здесь врач, так что позволь мне об этом судить, — коротко сообщил Джон, продолжая осмотр. Майкрофт с заметным волнением за ним наблюдал. С удовлетворением убедившись, что Шерлок не пострадал, Джон переключил свое внимание на старшего Холмса. Он думал, что тот будет протестовать против подобной процедуры, но Майкрофт только пристально смотрел ему в лицо во время осмотра. Что-то в этой ситуации казалось ему странно знакомым, как ощущение "дежа вю", но Джон не мог понять, что именно.  
Не считая остаточного звона в ушах, Шерлок и Майкрофт оказались в полном порядке, что Джона очень обрадовало. Он оставил братьев на кухне и пошел вниз, проверить, как там миссис Хадсон. С улицы донеслись звуки сирены, это приближалась "кавалерия" — группа быстрого реагирования.  
Проигнорировав трезвонящий телефон, Майкрофт медленно потянулся и сжал руку брата. И Шерлок, к его радости, не просто ответил тем же, но еще и крепко стиснул его ладонь. На мгновение они позволили себе обычную человечность — выразили друг другу радость, что они оба живы и здоровы.  
Майкрофт осознал, что момент тепла быстро — слишком быстро — сходит на нет. В голове у него вихрем закружились вопросы. Этот взрыв — случайный или намеренный инцидент? И если намеренный, то кто его устроил и почему целью выбрали Шерлока?


	12. Последствия

Антея на максимально возможной скорости мчалась на Бейкер-стрит. Шофер Майкрофта мало что смог ей сказать: только, что на Бейкер-стрит произошел взрыв, а Майкрофт в это время навещал там своего брата. Но Майкрофт не отвечал на звонки, и Антея боялась самого худшего.  
Экстренные службы уже были на месте: пожарные и спасатели сновали вокруг, стараясь локализовать участок. На месте взрыва еще полыхал пожар — это был дом, располагавшийся точно напротив 221Б.  
Махнув своим бейджиком перед полицейским кордоном, Антея тут же "просканировала" взглядом окружающих, пытаясь отыскать нужную ей высокую импозантную фигуру. Ее затопила тревога, какой она не испытывала со времени похищения Майкрофта. Что, если он пострадал? Или Шерлок? А Джон? Эти и другие вопросы без конца крутились у нее в голове. И только пару минут спустя она наконец почувствовала некоторое облегчение: она увидела Джона, который спокойно говорил с каким-то пожарным. Умом она понимала, что случись с Майкрофтом или Шерлоком что-то серьезное, доктор не был бы сейчас таким спокойным. Но ей нужно было услышать это от него лично. Увидев, что пожарный вроде бы выяснил у Джона все, что хотел, и пошел прочь, Антея ухватилась за предоставленный шанс.  
— Джон! — позвала Антея, пока тот не ушел. — Джон, что случилось?! — потребовала она, схватив его за руку.  
— Майкрофт в порядке, — сразу же заверил ее Джон. При виде такого волнения и человечности на ее лице в нем тут же взыграл инстинкт защитника. Он отцепил от себя пальцы Антеи, сам взял ее за руку и успокаивающе пожал. — С Шерлоком тоже все хорошо. Мы были в гостиной, когда произошел взрыв. Нам выбило окна, но и только. Я не обнаружил у Майкрофта и Шерлока никаких травм, кроме, разве что, некоторого потрясения. Пожарные говорят, в доме напротив газ случайно взорвался.  
Антея, однако, тут же в этом усомнилась. В окружении братьев Холмс ничего случайно не происходит. Не отпуская руки Джона, она сунула другую в карман, и вытащив "блэкберри" стала быстро рассылать сообщения, приказывая своим следователям провести собственное расследование причин взрыва.  
Джон терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит. Его весьма впечатлила скорость, с которой она одной рукой набирала сообщения.  
— Они, наверное, на кухне. Я не видел, чтобы кто-то из них спускался, — на всякий случай сообщил он.  
Антея с облегчением ему улыбнулась, после чего вытащила из его рук свою и направилась в 221Б. Джон не стал подниматься следом. Он не хотел им мешать. Было совершенно очевидно, что человек, с которым она помолвлена — это Майкрофт.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза Антее, когда она поднялась по лестнице, это выбитое окно в гостиной. Весь пол был усыпан стеклом, и Антея быстро набрала сообщение, в срочном порядке вызывая бригаду уборщиков. Осторожно пробираясь по стеклянной крошке, она услышала на кухне какое-то движение. Через мгновение оттуда показалась фигура Майкрофта, которого явно привлек шум в гостиной.  
Сейчас Антее было плевать на уговор разделять личные и рабочие отношения. Увидев, что с Майкрофтом все в порядке, она влетела на кухню и крепко обняла его, уверяясь, что он действительно не пострадал. И приятно удивилась, почувствовав, что он тоже обнимает ее — и так же сильно, как и она его.  
Она шевельнулась, только услышав негромкий звук со стороны Шерлока. Отбросив все предубеждения, она отпустила Майкрофта и крепко обняла Шерлока. Почувствовала, как тот раздраженно фыркнул, но без особой искренности. К ее удивлению, руки Шерлока тоже на мгновение ее обняли, после чего он быстро вывернулся из ее рук.  
Антея отпустила его, и повернувшись к Майкрофту, взяла его лицо в свои ладони.  
— Ты правда в порядке? — тихо спросила она.  
Майкрофт накрыл ее руки собственными.  
— Клянусь тебе, любимая, я в порядке. Джон проследил, чтобы со мной и с Шерлоком ничего не случилось.  
Антея тихо засмеялась, и потянувшись вперед, положила голову ему на плечо.  
— У него уже входит в привычку спасать Холмсов.  
Майкрофт хихикнул ей в волосы.  
— Да уж. Вероятно, мне стоит ему приплачивать.  
— Или хотя бы купить машину. Хорошую.  
Майкрофт позволил себе еще раз улыбнуться, и затем на его лице вновь воцарилось лицо британского правительства. Антея поправила ему галстук и смахнула с костюма пыль, после чего тоже вернулась к своей роли ассистентки с телефоном в руках.  
— Говори, что у тебя есть, — приказал Майкрофт.

* * *

Джон болтался у дома, чтобы дать троице в 221Б побыть наедине. Он уже успел заглянуть к миссис Хадсон, и убедившись, что она не пострадала, дал ей несильное успокаивающее, чтобы помочь снова заснуть. Сейчас он сосредоточил свое внимание на стараниях пожарных потушить огонь. Им удалось локализовать его в одном здании, и теперь они усиленно работали над тем, чтобы погасить пламя.  
Сосредоточенное наблюдение Джона прервал звук открывающейся позади двери. Доктор повернулся и увидел, что Шерлок, все еще в синем халате, спускается вниз на оставшиеся ступеньки. Детектив встретился с ним взглядом; серые глаза быстро оглядели его и внесли все в мысленный каталог. Шерлок, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо Джона на улицу, но его вытянутая рука легонько задела затылок Джона.  
Джон со слабой улыбкой смотрел, как консультирующий детектив направляется прямо к начальнику пожарной команды, чтобы узнать всю возможную информацию. Он прожил с Шерлоком достаточно времени, чтобы знать: больше всего о нем говорят самые мелкие жесты. И это легкое прикосновение к затылку было ни что иное, как благодарность. Джон решил, что раз Шерлок вышел, то можно уже зайти обратно в квартиру и обзавестись обувью — или хотя бы парой носков. Стоять босыми ногами на лондонском тротуаре было довольно холодно. Джон стал намеренно шумно подниматься по лестнице, чтобы остававшаяся в квартире парочка заранее узнала о его приближении.  
На верхней площадке он ненадолго остановился, изучая ущерб, причиненный взрывом. Им выбило оба фасадных окна, и весь пол покрывало битое стекло. Придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы собрать все осколки. И все равно в ближайшие пару месяцев ему еще не раз придется вытаскивать из ступни стекла.  
Понимая это, Джон стал осторожно пробираться через гостиную, нацеливаясь на свою спальню, где он сможет защитить ноги обувью. Он остановился, лишь когда в дверях кухни появились Майкрофт с Антеей.  
— А, Джон. А мы-то уже думали, куда вы подевались, — произнес старший Холмс.  
— Я давал объяснения полиции и пожарным и ходил посмотреть, как там миссис Хадсон. Я вернулся за обувью, — Джон многозначительно пошевелил босыми пальцами ног. Антея улыбнулась и пробралась к нему по усыпанному стеклом полу.  
— Спасибо вам, Джон, — произнесла она, потом поцеловала его в щеку и стала осторожно пробираться по стеклу к лестнице.  
Отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть, Джон повернулся к Майкрофту, которого явно позабавила его реакция.  
— Через несколько минут прибудет бригада уборщиков, они все сделают. Правда, боюсь, что заменить стекла получится только к вечеру, — заговорил Майкрофт, сжалившись над порозовевшим Джоном.  
Узнав, что ему не придется убирать этот беспорядок, Джон почувствовал облегчение. Но он знал, что как только уборщики покинут 221Б, им с Шерлоком придется снова обыскивать всю гостиную на предмет "жучков". Майкрофт не упустит шанса усилить слежку за своим братом. Впрочем, Джон бы все равно этому воспротивился — даже если бы обнаружил "жучки" только в _своей_ комнате или в ванной.  
— Спасибо. Приятно знать, что этим кто-то займется. Но что вообще привело вас в столь поздний час? — спросил Джон, прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
Майкрофт уставился на него, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, зачем он, собственно говоря, действительно приходил — подобная забывчивость случалась с ним крайне редко. Для Джона это выглядело лишь небольшой заминкой, но Майкрофту казалось, что прошла целая жизнь, прежде чем он вспомнил события, которые привели его к младшему брату вот так, среди ночи.  
— Я хотел, чтобы Шерлок занялся одним делом. Вопрос национальной безопасности. Но, как вы можете догадаться, он не захотел иметь с ним ничего общего, — хмуро объяснил Майкрофт. Наклонившись, он поднял свой портфель, забытый около кресла Джона, вынул оттуда папку и протянул ее доктору.  
— Эндрю Уэст, среди друзей известен как Уэсти, госслужащий, сегодня утром найден на путях в Баттерси с размозженной головой.  
— Упал под поезд? — спросил Джон, глядя на фотографии погибшего.  
— Очевидное логическое заключение, — сказал Майкрофт.  
Джон вскинул глаза, в них мелькнула насмешливая улыбка.  
— И все же?  
Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся: Джон явно умел читать между строк.  
— Министерство обороны работает над новой противоракетной системой — программой Брюса-Партингтона. Все планы были переброшены на флешку. Это всего лишь копии, но сведения чрезвычайно секретные, и они пропали. Мы считаем, Уэст взял флешку с собой, и не можем допустить, чтобы она попала не в те руки. Я хотел поручить это дело Шерлоку. Я бы и сам им занялся, но есть кое-какие обстоятельства, которые этого не позволяют.  
— Я так понимаю, Шерлок сказал "нет", — предположил Джон. Он закрыл папку и протянул ее Майкрофту.  
— Верно понимаете, — ответил тот, принимая папку и возвращая ее в портфель.  
— Слишком скучно для него? — понимающе спросил Джон.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Да, он так и сказал. Может, вы поговорите с ним? Дело действительно очень важное. Эти планы обязательно нужно найти.  
— Я могу попробовать, но Шерлок вряд ли ко мне прислушается, — Джон пожал плечами. — Да он вообще, по-моему, ни к кому не прислушивается.  
Майкрофт согласно хмыкнул, но с одним утверждением все же не согласился.  
— Вы бы удивились, насколько он прислушивается к вам, Джон.  
Майкрофт замолчал и пошел к выходу. Проходя мимо доктора, он накрыл рукой его правое плечо.  
— Спасибо, Джон. — На мгновение сжав на его плече пальцы, Майкрофт выпустил его и зашагал к лестнице.  
Джон снова остался один в пустой квартире. Щеки у него пылали, и было уже откровенно поздно что-то с этим делать. Учитывая тот факт, что его комната от взрыва не пострадала и заняться ему было особо нечем, Джон решил попробовать перехватить еще пару-тройку часов сна. Хорошо еще, что можно было не волноваться насчет работы — завтра смены у него не было. Опасаясь новых кошмаров, Джон позволил себе провалиться лишь в неглубокий сон.

* * *

— Джон! Джон! Вставай, у нас дело! — завопил внизу Шерлок, взлетая на третий этаж по лестнице.  
Внезапный шум выдернул Джона из легкой дремы, и он тут же испытал сильное желание застонать и перевернуться на другой бок. В глаза с недосыпа словно сыпанули песка, и все тело неприятно ныло — взрывная волна швырнула его довольно чувствительно. Джон понимал, что Шерлок наверняка торопится, но ему был жизненно необходим горячий душ, пусть даже и быстрый, иначе ему сегодня не выжить.  
Стараясь шевелиться как можно быстрее, Джон схватил чистую одежду и спустился вниз, в ванную. Горячая вода в конце концов его разбудила и расслабила напряженные мышцы. Но как бы Джон ни хотел провести под ней свое ближайшее будущее, он все-таки заставил себя быстро помыться, после чего вынырнул из клубов горячего пара и быстро побрился.  
Когда Джон наконец появился из ванной, Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, но не произнес ни слова, ибо сразу заметил "говорящие" признаки: от мешков под глазами до напряженно сведенных плеч.  
— Пошли, Джон, — только и сказал он, и взмахнув полами пальто, стал спускаться по лестнице. Джон задержался лишь на минуту, чтобы обуться и схватить свою черную куртку, и отправился за ним вслед. Такси ожидало его у самой двери 221Б. Майкрофтовская команда уборщиков явно потрудилась на Бейкер-стрит сверхурочно. Если не считать громадной дыры в доме напротив, на улице не осталось никаких следов взрыва. Джон едва успел закрыть дверцу машины, как такси сразу сорвалось с места.  
Оказавшись в безопасности салона, Джон решил наконец выяснить, что за дело вызвало у Шерлока такое нетерпеливое желание им заняться.  
— Звонил Лестрейд, сказал, что есть очень интересный случай, — пояснил тот.  
Джон кивнул, и зная, что Шерлоку сейчас наверняка потребуется тишина, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на подголовник сидения.  
Шерлок перевел свои светлые глаза на Джона и изучающе посмотрел на него. Душ явно помог, но было очевидно, что Джон так и не разогнался до полной скорости. Редкий случай, когда по нему это было настолько заметно. Шерлок решил, что пока Джон не вернется к своему обычному состоянию, лучше пока не бросать его в одиночестве.  
Но Джон ничего не знал о мыслях детектива. Он всю дорогу просидел с закрытыми глазами и открыл их, только когда почувствовал, что такси полностью остановилось, и услышал требование платы за проезд. Он автоматически потянулся в карман и вытащил оттуда бумажник.  
К его удивлению, Шерлок подождал, пока он выберется из машины, и они вместе направились в здание Нового Скотланд-Ярда. Джон подумал, что взрыв мог обеспокоить Шерлока больше, чем тот готов был признать. Он, казалось, не желал выпускать Джона из виду, даже если это означало замедлить шаги, чтобы Джон смог его нагнать.  
Впрочем, как только они вошли в здание, Джон был вынужден почти что перейти на бег, чтобы поспеть за размашистыми шагами Шерлока. Лестрейд ждал их на своем этаже у лифта.  
— Вы ведь любите забавные дела... такие, с сюрпризами? — спросил он, ведя друзей в свой кабинет. Вопрос был излишен; Лестрейд прекрасно знал, что Шерлок любит все странное и загадочное.  
— Несомненно, — отозвался Шерлок, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
Лестрейд с улыбкой посмотрел на него.  
— Это вам понравится. Тот взрыв...  
— Утечка газа? — Шерлок вместе с Лестрейдом вошел в кабинет, где их уже дожидалась Салли Донован.  
— Нет.  
— А что же?  
— Похоже, имитация, — сообщил Лестрейд. Но Шерлок уже успел заметить на его столе белый конверт со своим именем и сосредоточил на нем свой интерес.  
— Что? — переспросил Джон, не в силах поверить, что взрыв был совершен намеренно.  
Лестрейд бросил на него сочувственный взгляд и продолжил:  
— Там почти ничего не было, кроме большого сейфа, очень прочного, а в нем лежало это, — он показал на конверт.  
— Вы не вскрывали? — Шерлок шагнул к столу и взял конверт в руки.  
— Оно же вам адресовано, — ответил Лестрейд с многозначительным взглядом, который так и кричал " _Это же очевидно_ ". — Мы просветили рентгеном: взрывчатки нет.  
— Это обнадеживает, — Шерлок подошел к лампе, и Джону наконец удалось издалека увидеть конверт. Он казался совершенно обычным: простой белый конверт с именем Шерлока, начертанном синими чернилами.  
Разумеется, для Шерлока он был словно послание, написанное на одному ему известном языке.  
— Прекрасная бумага. Богемская, — произнес он вслух.  
— Что? — Лестрейд о таком месте даже не слышал.  
— Это в Чешской республике. Отпечатков нет? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, — подтвердил Лестрейд.  
Шерлок негромко хмыкнул, поворачивая конверт, чтобы лучше разглядеть надпись.  
— Она писала чернильной ручкой. "Паркер" с иридиевым пером.  
— Она? — переспросил Джон. Его до сих пор поражало, как Шерлок может сколько извлечь из одного написанного на бумаге слова.  
— Определенно.  
Поскольку Шерлок уже собрал всю возможную информацию с внешней стороны конверта, его оставалось только открыть. Схватив со стола Лестрейда нож для писем, он аккуратно взрезал конверт с одной стороны до другой. Потом отложил нож в сторону и наклонил конверт над своей ладонью.  
Изнутри ему на руку выскользнул розовый телефон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор заметила в своем тексте кое-какую несогласованность насчет Гарри и добавила в главу 7 одно предложение (Майкрофт читает досье Джона, 2-й абзац) - прим. переводчика


	13. Игра началась

Майкрофт хмуро смотрел, как брат рысью покидает Скотланд-Ярд — явно в предвкушении следа, а следом выходит обеспокоенный Джон. Хотя волнение последнего могли заметить лишь хорошо знающие доброго доктора. Майкрофт узнал взгляд, которым тот смотрел на него в афганской пустыне.  
Похоже, Шерлок собирался проигнорировать дело, которое Майкрофт ему поручил.  
— Он не собирается расследовать дело Уэста, — озвучила его опасения Антея, не отрываясь от телефона. — У него есть свое, которое как специально для него создано.  
Майкрофт нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Вижу, ты тоже заметила. Этот маньяк хочет во что-то втянуть моего брата и планирует перед ним раскрыться. А хуже всего, что ради облегчения своей скуки Шерлок кинется ему навстречу с распростертыми объятиями. Он только на днях расстреливал стену и пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы вновь избежать этого состояния. И тут я ничего не могу поделать. Мне его не остановить.  
— Возможно, тебе стоит отпустить его в "свободное плавание". Будем уповать на то, что он возьмет с собой Джона. А Джон не раз доказывал, что может и будет защищать Шерлока от чего угодно, даже от себя самого, — заметила Антея. Она сразу вспомнила дело таксиста и вчерашний ночной взрыв. Когда они оказались в уютной безопасности дома, Майкрофт рассказал ей, как Джон спас их с Шерлоком, прикрыв после взрыва собственным телом.  
— А еще лучше — передай Джону дело Уэста. Ты же знаешь, он умеет обращаться с секретными данными и не станет болтать языком. Достаточно чуть подтолкнуть Шерлока в нужном направлении, и он перепоручит дело Джону, — Антея подняла взгляд от своего "блэкберри".  
Майкрофт задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула. Он не сомневался, что Джону под силу вернуть пропавшую флешку, если ее еще не вывезли заграницу. А учитывая военное прошлое доктора — прошлое, не указанное ни в каких бумагах, можно было не беспокоиться, что тот напишет обо всем в блоге. Джон пожертвовал державе и Королеве больше половины собственной жизни, и в отличие от Шерлока, который не чувствовал за собой никакого долга перед страной, Джон взялся бы за дело даже из одного чувства чести.  
Кроме того, можно было надеяться, что отослав своего блогера с другим делом, Шерлок не станет нырять в новое расследование без оглядки.  
— Освободи в моем графике время после визита к дантисту. Если я хоть сколько-то знаю своего брата, он пришлет ко мне Джона как раз к этому времени, — сказал Майкрофт. Теперь ему оставалось лишь послать Шерлоку несколько смс, а потом, вероятно, еще одну — Джону. После этого можно было не сомневаться, что Шерлок отправит к нему своего доктора, лишь бы Майкрофт перестал дышать ему в спину.

Оглядывая полуподвальное помещение, Джон чувствовал, что волосы у него на загривке встают дыбом. Нутро нашептывало, что здесь присутствует что-то зловещее, что-то, желавшее навредить. Воздух переполняло чье-то злое намерение. Шерлок, разумеется, сказал бы, что в этом нет смысла, но Джон давно уже научился доверять своей интуиции. И сейчас она напоминала, что надо быть осторожнее. Кроссовки посреди комнаты доказывали, что в 221Б может проникнуть любой, и никто бы этого не заметил. Параноидально подозрительной частью сознания — той самой, что всегда была по-военному настороже, Джон пообещал себе, что больше не расстанется с пистолетом до самого окончания расследования.  
Кто-то хотел поиграть, хотел привлечь внимание Шерлока. Этот человек играл в свои шпионские игры, и Джон категорически не желал плестись сзади, постоянно отставая на два шага.  
Разумеется, Шерлок бы заявил, что заждался такой возможности. Джон видел, как восторженно вспыхнули глаза детектива, когда он ответил на телефон — пусть они потом и заметно погасли, когда тот слушал по телефону плачущую женщину.  
Джон со вздохом покинул заплесневелый подвал и стал подниматься по лестнице. Разговаривавший по мобильному Лестрейд жестом показал Джону, что Шерлок уже уехал. Джон и хотел бы этому удивиться, но подобное не стало для него неожиданностью.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок хоть раз его подождал. Но бывший солдат знал, что с таким расследованием ему предстоит ловить такси в одиночестве еще много и много раз. К счастью, со своей пенсией и деньгами, полученными за дело "Слепого банкира", он сейчас мог себе это позволить.  
Добравшись до Бартса, Джон пошел прямиком к лабораториям, по пути кивая знакомым из числа медперсонала, которые, завидев его, сразу начинали улыбаться. Околачиваясь здесь с Шерлоком, Джон перезнакомился со многими врачами и сестрами. Некоторые даже говорили ему, что с тех пор, как Шерлок нашел себе друга, они испытывают большое облегчение, поскольку он стал менее грубым и требовательным. В комплекте шло невысказанным, что Джон и сам смягчал атмосферу, половину времени извиняясь за этого гения и приглаживая всем обиженным перышки. В последнее время доктор значительно меньше чувствовал себя партнером детектива и значительно больше — нянем двухлетки на пике периода "мое".  
Он обнаружил Шерлока в его обычной лаборатории — тот, как всегда, сидел, склонившись над микроскопом. Глянув на экран, Джон понял, что Шерлок, по всей видимости, изучает пыльцу. Поисковая система пыталась найти соответствующее ей растение.  
— Образец, — Шерлок протянул руку за следующим предметным стеклом, которое лежало у его собственного локтя. Поздороваться он даже и не подумал.  
Джон вздохнул, и подцепив со стола стеклышко, вручил его наглецу.  
— Лестрейд же хотел выяснить номер, с которого был звонок, — прервал он молчание.  
— Нет, это бессмысленно. Подрывник для такого слишком умен, — отозвался Шерлок, подкручивая окуляр.  
— Несчастная женщина, — пробормотал Джон. Каково же ей приходилось! Он и вообразить не мог. Обмотанная бомбами и не в силах что-либо предпринять, она могла только ждать и молиться, чтобы Шерлок как-то успел решить навязанную ему загадку.  
— Это неважно, она лишь заложница. К ней не ведет никаких ключей, — логично заявил Шерлок.  
Услышав холодный тон друга, Джон только покачал головой. Шерлок иногда бывал таким простым — в эмоциональном смысле.  
— Я думаю вовсе не о ключах. Эта женщина ждет и надеется, что ты сможешь раскрыть дело, — твердо сказал он. — Обычная женщина, которая наверняка ни разу в жизни не оказывалась в смертельной опасности, а сейчас она вынуждена ждать, чем все закончится: жизнью для нее или смертью.  
— В мире полным-полно таких умирающих. Взгляни на больницы. Только сидеть над ними и плакать здесь никому не поможет,— рявкнул Шерлок. — Сейчас переживать за нее — только отвлекаться. Единственное, что можно для нее сделать, это решить дело, пока время не вышло, — добавил он, наконец подняв взгляд на Джона.  
Судя по тому, как напряглась челюсть последнего, такой ответ его разозлил. Возненавидев вспыхнувшее внутри чувство вины, Шерлок вновь обратился к микроскопу.  
Джон напряженно вздохнул, но не успел ничего сказать, поскольку в этот момент телефон Шерлока звякнул новым сообщением.  
— Можешь взять? — попросил Шерлок, надеясь, что предыдущую тему они закрыли.  
— А где он? — Джон оглядел хаос, который представляло из себя рабочее место детектива.  
— В кармане пиджака.  
Джон обошел стол, довольно грубо распахнул на Шерлоке пиджак, вытащил из него мобильник и взглянул на экран.  
— Это Майкрофт. Спрашивает о деле, которое приносил тебе вчера вечером.  
— Если моему брату так нужны эти планы, пусть поднимет свою жирную задницу и сам поищет, — проворчал Шерлок. — Не понимаю, почему он все еще пристает ко мне, отвлекая от более интересного ребуса. Эндрю Уэст задумал продать планы, за свои старания получил по башке — конец истории. Планы уже наверняка за границей.  
— Это вопрос национальной безопасности, Шерлок, — напомнил Джон. — Дело очень важное.  
От необходимости отвечать Шерлока спас звук совпадения в образцах пыльцы.  
Одновременно дверь лаборатории открылась, и в комнату вошла любимый патолог Джона.  
— Доброе утро, Джон, — поздоровалась Молли, улыбнувшись доктору, и сразу сосредоточила свое внимание на Шерлоке. — Нашел что-нибудь?  
— Привет, Молли, — Джон посторонился, давая ей возможность увидеть экран.  
Дверь снова раскрылась, и следом за Молли в лабораторию вошел молодой человек.  
— О, простите, я не хотел... — он сразу отвернулся, явно собираясь ретироваться.  
— Все нормально, Джим, — улыбнулась Молли и приглашающе ему махнула. — Входи. Джим, это Шерлок Холмс, — она показала на Шерлока, который даже не потрудился оторваться от микроскопа. — А это Джон Ватсон. Джон, Шерлок, это Джим.  
Джон поднял бровь. Пару дней назад они с Молли сидели за чаем, и она упомянула, что с кем-то встречается, но, честно говоря, он совсем не так представлял себе ее кавалера. Было в этом парне что-то... что Джона смущало, хотя он не мог толком сформулировать, что именно. Но он был воспитанным джентльменом и постарался проявить вежливость к человеку, с которым встречается его друг.  
— Привет, — Джон слегка улыбнулся.  
Парень мазнул по нему взглядом и уставился на Шерлока.  
— Так вы и есть те самые Шерлок и Джон. Молли мне много о вас рассказывала, — Джим протиснулся мимо Джона и встал рядом с детективом, чтобы посмотреть, чем тот занимается. Молли поморщилась: так игнорировать Джона со стороны Джима было бестактно, но доктор успокаивающе улыбнулся, показывая, что ничуть не обижен.  
— И как же вы познакомились? — полюбопытствовал Джон у Молли. Джим как-то не походил ни на доктора, ни на медбрата.  
— Джим в компьютерном отделе трудится, у нас с ним небольшой служебный роман, — увильнула от прямого ответа Молли и с надеждой посмотрела на Шерлока.  
— Гей, — бормотнул Шерлок, не отрываясь от микроскопа. Просто удивительно, как Молли этого не заметила. Шерлоку даже не пришлось отвлекаться от работы — достаточно было лишь глянуть уголком глаза, чтобы подтвердить подозрения.  
— Как это? — удивилась Молли.  
Джон испытал сильное желание отвесить детективу подзатыльник, но не делать же это при кавалере Молли.  
Шерлок поднял глаза, и заметив на лице Джона сердитое выражение, осознал, что, видимо, зря озвучил последнюю мысль. Похоже, это было немного нехорошо.  
— Ничего, — быстро ответил он и повернулся к парню. — Привет.  
Тот смутился от такого внимания и сбил на пол какое-то металлическое блюдо.  
— Ой, простите, простите.  
Джон провел по лицу рукой. Взрослый мужчина, так робеющий перед Шерлоком, производил немного жалкое впечатление.  
Джим быстро подхватил блюдо и водрузил его на место, около руки Шерлока.  
— Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду. Встретимся в "Лисе" часов в 6? — он коснулся руки Молли.  
Молли кивнула.  
— Рад был встрече, — сказал Джим и пошел к выходу.  
Шерлок, тем временем, уже вернулся к своему микроскопу, предоставляя Джону прощаться за них обоих.  
— В каком смысле гей? — спросила Молли, едва только Джим покинул лабораторию. — Мы — пара.  
— Счастье идет тебе на пользу, Молли. С нашей последней встречи ты прибавила полтора килограмма, — заявил Шерлок, окинув ее взглядом.  
Джон передумал. Шерлок все-таки получит за свое высокомерие подзатыльник. И не один.  
— Полкило, — возмутилась Молли.  
— Нет, полтора.  
— Шерлок... — предупреждающе произнес Джон.  
Услышав стальные нотки в голосе друга, Шерлок прекратил спор насчет веса. Но Молли еще не закончила.  
— И он не гей! — горячо заспорила она. — Почему ты все портишь? Не гей!  
Шерлок фыркнул. До чего же она наивна!  
— При таком уходе за собой?  
— Он просто привел голову в порядок. Я тоже привожу ее в порядок, — встал на защиту Джон.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
— Моешь ее, да и все. Нет-нет, ресницы и брови накрашены, следы крема в складках кожи, такой усталый томный взгляд. И еще белье.  
— А что белье? — требовательно спросила Молли.  
— Высовывается из-под ремня — весьма специфический бренд, — быстро отбарабанил Шерлок и, потянувшись к блюду, которое Джим сбил на пол, вытащил из-под него визитку, украдкой подложенную туда последним. — Это, и еще двусмысленный факт, что он оставил свой телефон, должны тебе дать реальный повод порвать с ним и избавить себя от страданий, — Шерлок показал Молли визитку.  
Молли заслуживала мужчины, которому действительно была бы небезразлична. Так что, если она, как можно скорее, прекратит встречаться этим типом, это будет только логично. Но Молли явно не испытала благодарности за его подсказку. Шерлок заметил набухающие в ее глазах слезы, и Молли бросилась прочь из комнаты.  
— Шерлок, — прорычал Джон, сердито глянув на друга. Детектив вопросительно поднял бровь, и при виде его озадаченного взгляда, Джон понял, что тот даже не сознает, почему Молли так отреагировала.  
Но на этот раз Джон решил не превращаться в моральный компас. У Шерлока большая голова, пусть ее и задействует.  
— Это было просто ужасно, — только и сказал доктор, после чего развернулся на каблуках и вышел из лаборатории вслед за Молли. Он настолько на ней сосредоточился, что миновал Джима, даже не обратив на него внимания.  
Темно-карие, почти черные глаза парня прищурились, а губы растянулись в жестокой улыбке. Если бы Джон это видел, он бы сразу понял, откуда взялся ледяной озноб, струей прокатившийся по позвоночнику. Но доктор даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
Он обнаружил Молли чуть дальше по коридору: она пыталась остановить поток льющихся по щекам слез.  
— Только посмотри на меня, я вся зареванная, — вытирая лицо, сказала она, когда Джон подошел и встал рядом. — Я знаю, он бывает жестоким, но... — она не смогла закончить, из глаз снова брызнули слезы. — Тебе, наверное, лучше к нему вернуться.  
Джон покачал головой, вытащил из кармана платок и протянул Молли.  
— Я сейчас Шерлоку не требуюсь, у него есть его микроскоп и расследование. Но вот ты — другое дело. Пойдем, выпьем чая, и я верну тебе услугу: выслушаю и посочувствую, — предложил Джон. — Я знаю, что сегодня еще не четверг, но мы можем сделать исключение.  
Молли промакнула платком глаза и слабо улыбнулась.  
— Звучит заманчиво.  
И Молли вновь привела доктора туда, где он раньше не бывал — в маленькую чайную, обосновавшуюся здесь уже после ухода Джона из Бартса. "А жаль", — потягивая превосходный чай, подумал тот и порадовался, что они решили выйти на улицу, а не отправились в больничный кафетерий.  
— Возможно, нам стоит дать нашему чаевничанию какое-нибудь название, — задумчиво проговорил Джон и, улыбнувшись, поставил чашку на стол. — Например "Анонимные шерлокопострадавшие".  
Молли прыснула в чашку.  
— Если уж создавать группу поддержки, то придется пригласить почти весь Скотланд-Ярд.  
— И в первую очередь Грега, — засмеялся в ответ Джон. — А еще Майкрофта. Бог знает, что ему пришлось пережить, когда Шерлок был маленьким.  
— Ну, в те времена у него, по крайней мере, не было доступа к частям тел, — улыбнулась Молли.  
— О, я уверен, это не помешало ему таскать домой подобные материалы для экспериментов, — засмеялся Джон.  
Молли внезапно порадовалась, что познакомилась с Джоном Ватсоном. Как хорошо оказалось иметь человека, на которого можно опереться, зная, что он не станет тебя судить. Джон относился к ней без всякой снисходительности и не называл дурочкой за чувства к Шерлоку. Он просто болтал с ней, рассказывая истории из своей университетской жизни и описывая выходки, которые они устраивали с приятелями. Слушая его, Молли невольно начала улыбаться и хихикать.  
К тому времени, когда они допили чай, Молли уже чувствовала себя намного лучше. И Джон, как истинный джентльмен, проводил ее под руку до самого Бартса.  
— Спасибо тебе, Джон, — Молли положила голову ему на плечо, зная, что нет необходимости объяснять, за что благодарность.  
— Не за что, — Джон дружески похлопал ее по руке.  
У дверей больницы Молли убедила Джона, что уже успокоилась. Джон кивнул, но не успел ответить, поскольку в этот момент ожил его мобильник. Вытащив телефон, он без удивления обнаружил там сообщение от Шерлока — детектив требовал, чтобы Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон посмотрел на Молли, которая ответила понимающим взглядом.  
— Иди, ты ему нужен.  
— Скоро увидимся, — пообещал Джон, поцеловав ее в щечку на прощание.  
Молли шутливо шлепнула его по руке.  
— Давай-давай, иди. Тебе еще надо раскрывать преступление.  
Джон засмеялся.  
— До встречи, Молли.  
Молли махнула ему вслед, а доктор, тем временем, поймал такси и отправился обратно на Бейкер-стрит.

Как ожидалось, после продолжительного "тыканья палочкой" Шерлок отправил к Майкрофту Джона. Антея с радостью повела доктора к кабинету старшего Холмса.  
Последний удобно расположился в главном зале "Диогена", так что, когда Джон появился, он сразу увел его в нужном направлении, избавляя от необходимости устраивать сцену.  
— Я догадывался, что Шерлок может вас прислать, — сообщил Майкрофт, закрывая за Джоном дверь. — Полагаю, он не объяснил вам, что это за место.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Не объяснил.  
Майкрофт кивком принял ответ, прошел к своему креслу и жестом показал Джону тоже садиться.  
— Это клуб "Диоген". Люди моего положения находят здесь тишину и покой. И вне стен этого кабинета здесь обязана соблюдаться полная тишина.  
— Это объясняет странный дресс-код, — улыбнулся Джон. Прежде чем Майкрофт жестом показал ему следовать за собой, доктор успел увидеть, что на ногах всех присутствующих красуются тканевые бахилы.  
— Да, тишину здесь соблюдают со всей серьезностью. Несколько человек изгнали из этих стен только за то, что они посмели покашлять.  
Джон поднял бровь.  
— Несколько кардинальная мера.  
— Тем не менее, боюсь, именно так здесь ведутся дела, — сказал Майкрофт и вытащил из ящика стола папку. — Здесь вся информация, которую мои люди собрали на Эндрю Уэста. И Джон, если у вас будут какие-то проблемы, без промедлений звоните, — серьезно добавил он.  
Джон кивнул: в отличие от Шерлока, он понимал, что порой им может понадобиться подмога. Пусть у него и имелась привычка со всем справляться самостоятельно. Джону на мгновение вспомнилось, как он крался по горам в логово террористов — один, без всякой подмоги. Старые добрые времена. Но кое-что все же его смущало.  
— У вас есть какие-то вопросы? — помог Майкрофт, читая выразительное лицо Джона, как книгу.  
— Только один. У вас в распоряжении куча агентов. Почему вы не поручили разобраться с этим делом кому-то из них?  
Ну, разумеется, Джон задал подобный вопрос.  
— Видите ли, Джон, я нахожусь в щекотливом положении. У меня в доме имеются определенные проблемы, которые необходимо решить.  
Джон мгновенно понял, что оставалось между строк. В организации Майкрофта где-то была утечка, и он обратился к человеку, которому больше всего доверял — к Шерлоку. Джон подумал, что Майкрофт оказывает ему огромное доверие. В отличие от Шерлока, он ничем таким этого не заслужил. Казалось, Майкрофт доверял Джону лишь потому, что ему доверял Шерлок, что выглядело довольно странно.  
— Я понимаю, — тем не менее, ответил Джон. — Не буду больше занимать у вас время.  
Он уже хотел уйти, но Майкрофт остановил его. Мистер Густав закончил ремонт часов, и Антея забрала их, пока Майкрофт был у дантиста. Почему бы не вернуть их сейчас солдату? Момент не хуже любого другого.  
— Раз уж вы здесь, Джон, я хотел бы вернуть одну вещь, которая принадлежит вам, — Майкрофт сунул руку в ящик стола и вынул отремонтированные часы.  
Джон буквально потерял дар речи — он с первого взгляда понял, что это именно его часы, а не просто похожие. Он осторожно взял их из руки Майкрофта.  
— Как вы это... — начал было Джон и умолк, разглядывая часы со всех сторон. Следов от молотка Шерлока на корпусе почти не осталось. И Джону даже не требовалось открывать крышку, чтобы знать, что часы идут — он и так слышал громкое тиканье и рукой чувствовал, как внутри крутятся шестеренки. Часы были совсем как новенькие — и даже лучше. Когда Джон служил второй срок, они перестали заводиться — сломались. Он все собирался отдать их в починку, но не мог выкроить достаточно денег — ремонт антикварных часов стоил немало.  
— Я жил бок о бок с Шерлоком и его разрушительными привычками. И знаю людей, которые могут починить все, что угодно, — выдергивая Джона из размышлений, ответил Майкрофт. Он постарался скрыть счастье при виде благодарности и благоговения, отразившихся на лице Джона, когда тот наконец поднял на него глаза.  
— Не представляю, как мне вам отплатить за это.  
— Не нужно, Джон. Это подарок и возможность поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для моей семьи, — сказал Майкрофт. — Если же вы не хотите принимать от меня подарки, считайте это платой в счет решения дела Эндрю Уэста.  
Джон с улыбкой покачал головой.  
— Этот спор мне не выиграть.  
— Именно. Просто примите часы, и дело с концом.  
— Спасибо вам, Майкрофт, — наконец выговорил Джон.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Там под крышкой нашлось кое-что любопытное. Будьте осторожны, когда станете открывать.  
Разбирая часы, мистер Густав обнаружил под металлической крышкой еще одну потайную, практически встык к настоящей. За ней оказались старая фотография и письмо, адресованное Джону. Майкрофта, разумеется, разбирало любопытство, но он воздержался и не стал читать, считая это слишком личным.  
Следуя совету старшего Холмса, Джон аккуратно открыл часы и заглянул под крышку. Он увидел улыбающихся со свадебной фотографии дедушку и бабушку и с трудом проглотил комок в горле. Эта была одна из очень немногих фотографий, где он видел деда без последствий взрыва гранаты. Его лицо еще было совершенно целым, неповрежденным.  
Джон медленно закрыл часы.  
— Это очень много для меня значит. Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
— Пожалуйста, — тот стал выравнивать стоящие на столе предметы.  
Джон улыбнулся. Майкрофт явно испытывал неловкость от слов благодарности. Как и его младший брат, хотя они оба бы это яростно отрицали. Избавляя старшего Холмса от дальнейшего смущения, Джон вышел из кабинета и отправился на Бейкер-стрит, унося с собой подробное досье по делу Эндрю Уэста.  
На решение загадки подрывника у них оставалось только четыре часа. За прошедшее время Шерлок сделал значительные успехи: он связал найденные кроссовки со своим первым делом — делом Карла Пауэрса, но пока так и не мог определить по ним причину его смерти.  
Но тут Джон мало чем мог помочь. Все зависело от того, сумеет ли гениальный ум Шерлока решить эту загадку до того, как истечет назначенный срок. Иначе все закончится новым "бум".


	14. Игра с Джонни

**Предупреждение:** насилие (пытки)

Следующие несколько дней были выматывающими: Джон с Шерлоком вынуждено танцевали под дудочку подрывника. И глядя, как Шерлок все больше абстрагируется от эмоций и фокусируется на выигрыше, Джон ощущал, как внутри него растет неприязнь.  
И в конце концов он понял, что с него хватит. Это произошло далеко не сразу, долгое время Джон воздерживался от комментариев, но с решением последней загадки его терпение просто лопнуло.  
— Жертвы и их родные всегда на втором месте, да? Тебя интересует поимка преступника, но она всегда будет на втором месте, а решение ребуса — на первом, — сердито заявил Джон.  
Пялившийся в телевизор Шерлок повернул к нему голову.  
— А, ты об этом, — пробормотал он, как будто давно ожидал этого разговора. Наверное, так и было.  
— Об этом. Люди, которые из-за этого подрывника попали на линию огня, тебя хоть как-то волнуют? Или все дело исключительно в ребусе? — требовательно спросил Джон.  
Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Неравнодушие не преимущество, Джон. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме работы, а волнение не поможет мне быстрее решать загадки. Я не собираюсь совершать эту ошибку.  
Джон сухо засмеялся.  
— О, ты можешь так говорить, но я знаю, что это неправда. Иначе бы ты без проблем расстраивал миссис Хадсон или позволял Анджело с тобой носиться. Нет, Шерлок Холмс, ты переживаешь за людей, но ты слишком упрям, чтобы даже самому себе в этом признаться, — насмешливо бросил он, накидывая на себя куртку. — Пока! Не забудь отдать флешку Майкрофту.  
Джон с такой быстротой вылетел из комнаты, что Шерлок не успел и слова произнести. Но он и не стал — взял в руки розовый мобильник и набрал сообщение.

Джон бесшумно сбежал вниз, не желая доносить до миссис Хадсон, что что-то не так. Но он знал, что лучше ему сейчас прогуляться, чтобы не разозлиться еще сильнее. Можно было ожидать, что Шерлок так отреагирует на этого повелителя ребусов. Кто бы ни решил с ними поиграть, загадки он подбирал отлично и успешно заставлял Шерлока заниматься поисками ответов. Шерлок просто не мог не принять такой вызов — не мог упустить шанс доказать, кто умнее. Это была шерлокова ахиллесова пята.  
Джон мог только надеяться, что она не заведет детектива в ловушку. Целью игры было причинение боли, но Шерлока это, похоже, совершенно не волновало.  
Чувствуя, что начинает мерзнуть, Джон поднял воротник куртки и сунул руки в карманы — и к своему удивлению, нащупал в одном что-то холодное и металлическое. Весь захваченный былым расследованием, он совсем забыл о вернувшихся к нему часах.  
Часы лежали в руке успокаивающей тяжестью — ощущение, по которому он очень скучал. Джон вынул часы из кармана и провел большим пальцем по потертому стеклу, где по-прежнему была вмятинка от срикошетившей пули. Он щелкнул крышкой, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на фотографию бабушки и дедушки, и оттуда выпал крошечный свернутый листок бумаги.  
Джон поднял его: бумага была очень тонкая, судя по ощущению, папиросная. И на одной стороне Джон с удивлением увидел собственное имя, начертанное знакомым почерком. Почерком, которого он не видел со времен детства. Джон шагнул к фонарю и медленно развернул тонкий листок, стараясь его не повредить.  
_Мой дорогой Джон!_  
_Темные дни обязательно станут светлее, поверь старому ветерану. Будут они и совсем без надежды, когда кажется, что проще прекратить сопротивление и повалиться в бездну. Но, мой мальчик, надежда есть всегда. Я всем сердцем надеюсь, чтобы мои слова показались тебе просто старческой болтовней. Но солдат учится всегда доверять своей интуиции. Ты слишком похож на меня — ни за что не пройдешь мимо несправедливости, не попытавшись ее исправить. Иметь большое сердце — великий дар, а владеть им — огромная честь, но кроме того, это еще и проклятье, требующее своих жертв._  
_В последние годы ты был для меня лучиком света, как и твоя бабушка, и я отдаю тебе эти часы, как самому дорогому мне человеку. Однажды они спасли мне жизнь, и я надеюсь, что им никогда не придется спасать твою, но я верю, что окажись ты в безвыходном положении, они это сделают. Ватсоны всегда были бойцами, Джон, и никогда не боялись вступать в схватку за правое дело, даже если путь был не легок. Знай, что я тобой очень горжусь, и если загробная жизнь существует, я всегда буду за тобой присматривать._  
_Твой любящий дедушка,_  
_Мартин Ватсон_  
У Джона защипало глаза, когда он прочел эти строки. В них было столько утешения, которого он так жаждал. Джон аккуратно свернул письмо обратно в маленький квадратик и убрал обратно в часы. Нельзя ему бросать Шерлока — только не сейчас, когда подрывник еще разгуливает на свободе.  
"Бог знает, что этот идиот может натворить", — с нежностью тряхнул головой Джон. Он убрал часы в карман и развернулся, дабы направить стопы обратно на Бейкер-стрит, но в этот момент слева, в мусорных баках, что-то внезапно грохнуло и перетянуло его внимание. Появившиеся сзади руки и больно воткнувшаяся в шею игла застали Джона совершенно врасплох.

* * *

Джон со стоном начал возвращаться в сознание. Он порылся в памяти, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но все, что удавалось вспомнить: как он уходит с Бейкер-стрит после перепалки с Шерлоком. Голова пульсировала тупой болью. Джон попытался открыть глаза, но тут же с шипением опять зажмурился: свет резал голову, как острый нож. Он понял, что у него заметное сотрясение.  
Он повторил попытку, на этот раз более медленно и осторожно. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету и стали различать окружающее. Джон лежал на правом боку на холодном влажном бетоне. Куртку с него сняли, но рубашку и брюки оставили. Единственный источник света — голая лампочка над головой — горела довольно тускло и не слишком-то освещала обстановку.  
Джон стал медленно подниматься, хотя плечо протестующе задергало болью. Но ему удалось оторваться от пола лишь на несколько дюймов, и он осознал, что руки у него скованы наручниками, которые в свою очередь прикованы еще одной парой к торчащему из пола стержню. Он смог приподнять запястья только совсем чуть-чуть.  
Немного поерзав, он все же сумел сесть — прикованные к полу руки оказались между разведенных в стороны ног. Он ощупал оба наручника, пытаясь найти где-нибудь слабину, но без толку. Браслеты сидели очень туго, и не было никакой возможности из них выскользнуть. Больше того: они стискивали руки так, что нарушали кровообращение. Кисти уже онемели и приобрели тревожно красный оттенок. Ожидая, когда появится похититель, Джон сжал пальцы и стал медленно вращать запястьями, стараясь не добавлять себе лишних повреждений. И вскоре, несмотря на тугие наручники, кровь снова начала поступать в затекшие конечности.  
— Похоже, кому-то не терпится начать вечеринку. А начинать без хозяина — очень невежливо, Джонни-бой.  
Джон моргнул. Это был кавалер Молли — тот самый, которого Шерлок назвал геем. Джим. Одетый в серый деловой костюм, он, улыбаясь, стоял перед Джоном. Улыбка эта больше напоминала акулью, чем человеческую, но сильнее всего Джона встревожили его глаза. Ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни зло — самое ужасающее из ужасного, но ничто не могло сравниться с глазами Джима, черными и всепоглощающими, как бездонные дыры.  
— Что ж, привет, Джон. Я ведь могу назвать тебя Джоном? — поинтересовался Джим, обходя Джона по кругу. — Я очень, очень давно хотел с тобой как следует познакомиться.  
Джон спокойно поднял на него взгляд.  
— Похоже, у вас передо мной преимущество. Кто вы?  
Тот хихикнул.  
— Как невежливо с моей стороны. Я Джеймс Мориарти, — произнес он и отвесил эффектный поклон. — И, как я уже сказал, я много лет ждал этой встречи.  
— О чем вы? Я вас даже не знаю, — возразил Джон.  
— А, но я знаю тебя. Может, я и не знал твоего имени, но вот лицо — преотлично, — прорычал Мориарти и закружил по комнате. Его настроение резко изменилось. — Ты был плохим мальчиком, Джонни, ты испортил мне планы — планы, которые я вынашивал много лет. Я так старался заманить Снеговика в пустыню, но тут вмешался ты, солдатик, и вернул его назад в морозилку, не дав растаять, — рявкнул он, пихая Джону в лицо фотографию.  
У Джона засосало под ложечкой, когда он увидел на снимке самого себя — в пещерах и с каким-то мужчиной на плечах. Причем тут этот случайный спасенный?  
Он озадачено посмотрел на Джима, и тот, увидев его лицо, начал смеяться  
— Ты не знаешь, кого спас, Джонни-бой?  
Мориарти щелкнул пальцами, и двое его подручных отошли от стены. Они отцепили Джона от пола, сорвали с него рубашку и заново заковали в наручники с той единственной разницей, что теперь они крепились не к полу, а к цепи, что свисала с потолка.  
Джим сделал кому-то жест, и внезапно Джон вскрикнул: его вздернули на цепи в воздух, выкручивая плечо. Раскачиваясь на руках и скребя ботинками по полу, он не мог сдержать крика.  
— Судьба иногда бывает такой забавной. Если ты, конечно, в нее веришь, Джонни-бой. Только представь, сколько было шансов, что разделившись со своим отрядом, ты наткнешься на единственного в своем роде Майкрофта Холмса и по-солдатски придешь ему на спасение, — Мориарти дернул Джона назад за волосы и прошептал на ухо: — Я не мог этого тебе спустить, Джонни-бой. После того, как я приложил столько усилий, чтобы выманить старшего братца из страны — ни за что.  
— Но от судьбы не уйдешь — ты оказался в отряде, на котором Себби решил попрактиковаться в стрельбе. Жаль, что ты тогда шевельнулся, иначе бы уже тогда умер в пустыне. Но, полагаю, в этом случае тебя бы сейчас здесь не было. Ты пропустил бы все веселье, — захихикал Джим. Он встал перед Джоном и с силой надавил на его пулевой шрам.  
— Настоящее чудо, что ты выжил после того выстрела, — пробормотал он, а Джон рыкнул от внезапно вспыхнувшей боли. При виде восторга в глазах Джима, его затошнило, с губ сорвался какой-то звук, но того это лишь раззадорило: палец Мориарти еще сильнее вдавился в шрам. Джон стиснул зубы, но Джим продолжал безжалостно давить на старую рану, и у Джона вырвался сдавленный горловой стон. Наконец Джим отпустил его и отошел к столу у стены.  
Мориарти взял со стола пистолет, и Джон узнал в нем свой собственный. А он даже не заметил кражи. Мориарти ухмыльнулся при виде его лица и снова приблизился, встал перед доктором.  
— Какой замечательный ты преподнес мне подарок, — улыбнулся он, погладив браунинг, потом перехватил пистолет за дуло и со всей силы ударил им Джона по лицу.  
Джон не сдержал крика, когда рукоять пистолета врезалась ему в скулу. Он сразу почувствовал, что на щеке начинает наливаться синяк. Слава богу, удар не был настолько сильным, чтобы размозжить кость.  
— Отличное начало твоего наказания, — надавливая на синяк пальцем, промурлыкал Мориарти и улыбнулся, когда Джон зашипел от боли. — Мой отец твердо верил в силу ремня. Хорошая порка для непослушных мальчиков — как раз то, что нам нужно. Небольшая порочка, чтобы ты осознал, как нехорошо было вмешиваться в мои планы. Но не волнуйся, твое наказание закончится до того, как придет время встречаться с Шерли. Он ведь был так любезен, что пригласил меня повидаться. Уверен, он не будет против, если я прихвачу на вечеринку еще кое-кого, — пропел Мориарти. Потом он отвернулся и жестом показал одному из своих подручных подкатить поближе металлическую тележку.  
Мориарти любовно провел по красующимся на ней принадлежностям. То были разнообразные плети, которые он перебирал и периодически пробовал на своем запястье. Джон изо всех сил постарался не вздрогнуть, когда он выбрал одну из самых больших и оглушительно ею щелкнул. Но Джим все же заметил его реакцию, и на его губах заиграла хищная ухмылка. Он отошел от стола, по-прежнему держа в руке ту самую плетку. В памяти Джона тут же всплыло ее название — "плетка-девятихвостка", но ее, похоже, кто-то еще дополнительно доработал: на каждом из "хвостов" висели металлические наконечники.  
— Идеальный способ, и так по-британски. Армия еще совсем недавно им пользовалась, чтобы наказывать солдат за неповиновение. Благородная традиция, которую я буду только рад вернуть к жизни. Достойное наказание для настоящего британского солдата, — радостно заявил Мориарти.  
Он обошел Джона и накинул ему на шею плетку, словно удавку, натянув концы с двух сторон. Джон ощущал на лице горячее дыхание Джима и видел его мертвый взгляд, в котором не осталось ничего, кроме маниакального удовольствия.  
— Не переживай, Джонни. У нас есть еще несколько часов до прихода Шерли — как раз хватит, чтобы как следует поразвлечься, — захихикал тот и левой рукой потянул за "плеточную" удавку. Джон ощутил, как она медленно раскручивается, соскальзывая с его шеи. Мориарти, тем временем, встал у него за спиной.  
От движения холодного воздуха по голой груди по коже побежали мурашки; все тело напряглось в предчувствии предстоящей боли. Но долго ждать ему не пришлось: в воздухе прозвучал резкий щелчок, и с губ Джона сорвался сдавленный крик: плетка рассекла до крови его больное плечо.  
— Думаю, тридцати хватит, — лениво произнес Мориарти.  
И в соответствии с его словами, плетка взлетала и опускалась еще тридцать раз, пока наконец не наступила тишина. По лицу Джона катились слезы; он висел на руках, с трудом переводя дыхание. Спина пульсировала от боли, и он чувствовал, что из рассеченных мест по коже ползут струйки крови.  
Насвистывая, Мориарти вновь появился на линии его взгляда. Он положил на поднос плетку, кончики "хвостов" которой, как видел Джон, теперь были окровавлены.  
— Не волнуйся, Джонни, мы еще не закончили, — радостно возвестил Джим.  
Он взял с подноса какую-то белую трубку, в которой Джон узнал водопроводную трубу из белого пластика.  
— Как сказали бы американцы, "бей, бэттер*"! — захихикал Мориарти, и изогнувшись, с размаху ударил трубой по нетронутой груди Джона. Жесткий пластик соприкоснулся с ребрами доктора, и тот рыкнул от боли. Мориарти ударил его по ребрам еще раз, и еще, но реакция Джона его явно не удовлетворила.  
Он обошел с другой стороны и ударил трубой по спине, прямо по открытым ранам. Джон завопил от боли.  
— Вот так-то лучше, — промурлыкал Мориарти.  
Джон думал, что после плетки уже не будет способен на крик, но он ошибся: каждый раз, когда пластиковая трубка соприкасалась с его ранами, он кричал от боли. Он потерял счет ударам, но когда они наконец прекратились, он уже дрожал крупной дрожью и начинал входить в шок.  
Жгучая пощечина привела его в чувство, и Джон увидел перед собой Мориарти. Тот стоял, держа в руке жуткого вида нож.  
— Никаких "отключаться" при мне, Джонни. Ты должен соображать, пока я буду наносить завершающие штришки.  
Мориарти поднес нож к груди Джона и приставил прямо над сердцем. Маньячно улыбнувшись, он вонзил в кожу кончик лезвия и принялся, насвистывая, что-то на ней вырезать. Джон дико вскрикнул, на этот раз полностью сорвав голос.  
Джеймс не обратил на это особого внимания: он продолжал вырезать до полного своего удовлетворения. После чего отстранился и с гордостью полюбовался на свой шедевр. На груди Джона красовалось мультяшное сердце с инициалами ШХ и МХ.  
— Ну вот, малыш, все готово. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы привести тебя в порядок и успеть на встречу с Шерлоком.  
Мориарти отступил и щелкнул пальцами. Цепь, державшая Джона на весу, ослабла, и тот упал на пол.  
Джону хотелось унять эту жуткую дрожь, поскольку таким образом организм сражался с наступающим шоком. Внезапно он снова вскрикнул от боли: цепь ослабла, и он рухнул на пол. Руки тут же жгуче задергало: к ним начал возвращаться нормальный кровоток. Джон инстинктивно попытался свернуться в комок, с трудом выталкивая из горла рваные вдохи. Он даже не попытался воспротивиться, когда подручный Мориарти снял с него наручники и вздернул на ноги. Он был слишком слаб. Грубые руки снова надели на него его собственную одежду, а сверху нацепили целый жилет взрывчатки, больно давивший на раны.  
Потом, видимо, на какое-то время он потерял сознание, потому что следующее, что Джон осознал: он в багажнике какой-то машины. Поездка была недолгой, и вскоре Джона вытащили наружу, нацепили теплую куртку-парку и сунули в ухо наушник.  
Он не сразу понял, что его привезли в какой-то бассейн. Но вскоре все сознание заполонил говорящий запах хлорки: его втолкнули в кабинку для переодевания.  
— Даже и не думай бежать, Джонни. Я без колебаний нажму кнопку, — раздался в наушнике голос Мориарти.  
Джон неохотно повиновался. Прошло совсем немного времени, и послышался звук открываемой двери, а за ним — голос Шерлока, эхом отдававшийся в огромном пространстве.  
_"Принес небольшой подарок в честь знакомства. Ради него ведь ты все и затеял? Все эти твои ребусы, "ты у меня попляшешь", только чтобы отвлечь меня вот от этого"._  
— Отлично, Джонни, твой выход. И помни, никакой отсебятины. Говори только то, что говорю я.  
Джон пошел вперед на одной силе воли. Он стискивал зубы, не желая валиться на пол дрожащей кучей боли, как того требовал его организм.  
И ему стало еще больнее, когда он увидел перед собой Шерлока, смотревшего так, словно он увидел предателя, а в наушнике вновь мурлычаще зазвучал голос Мориарти.  
— А теперь, Джонни, повторяй за мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Принятая в бейсболе команда игроку с битой (бэттеру) отбивать мяч. (прим. переводчика)


	15. Бассейн

Майкрофт понял, что что-то не так, когда ему сообщили, что Джон покинул квартиру и исчез с "радаров". Учитывая текущее дело Шерлока, он тут же направил на поиски пропавшего доктора своих лучших агентов. Но чем больше проходило времени без новой информации, тем тише становился сам Майкрофт. Он сидел за столом с лицом, словно высеченным из мрамора, и просматривал все новые и новые "пустые" отчеты.  
Прошло целых два часа, прежде чем Антея принесла ему весть о Джоне.  
Записка появилась у дверей его офиса: Антея лично проверила ее содержание и побежала прямо в кабинет босса.  
— Майкрофт, — побледневшая Антея дрожащей рукой протянула ему записку.  
Забирая у нее листок, Майкрофт испытал плохое предчувствие.  
_Он у меня, Снеговик._  
Это была отпечатанная на принтере фотография Джона, сделанная в тот самый день, когда тот его спас. А слова были написаны кровью. Майкрофт мысленно взмолился, чтобы это была не кровь самого доктора.  
— Значит, все это время это был Мориарти. Он стоял за всем этим, — прошептала Антея.  
Майкрофт кивнул, кладя записку на стол.  
— Он играл в "долгую". Я положительно слеп, иначе бы заметил эту связь гораздо раньше. Нам нужно как можно скорее отыскать Джона.  
Майкрофт знал, что такое находиться в "нежных объятиях" людей Мориарти, и не представлял, что теперь может статься с Джоном, раз за всем этим стоял именно он.  
Антея быстро выхватила свой "блэкберри", чтобы разослать соответствующие приказы, но ее пальцы неуверенно застыли над клавиатурой, когда она прочла только что пришедшее сообщение.  
— Мы задействовали все наши группы, — сказала она, — Но они не обнаружили никаких следов. И хуже того: Шерлоку тоже удалось ускользнуть, и мы понятия не имеем, где он.  
Майкрофт замер, буквально застыл на месте.  
И впервые со времени их знакомства, у Антеи по спине поднялся холодок. Как будто в комнате внезапно упала температура.  
— Я хочу... — прошептал Майкрофт, на каждом слоге повышая голос. — Я хочу, чтобы на поиски бросили абсолютно всех. Пусть даже им придется обыскать каждый дом и сарай в Лондоне, мне все равно. Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ИХ НАШЛИ! — проревел он.  
Антея стремительно вышла их комнаты, чтобы передать приказ всем имеющимся в распоряжении агентам.  
В редком для себя состоянии гнева Майкрофт смел все со стола: документы, отчеты и отпечатанную фотографию Джона.  
Фотография на миг словно застыла в воздухе и затем приземлилась на остальную кучу бумаг. Пролившаяся кровь покрывала практически все лицо Джона.  
Майкрофт не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это плохое предзнаменование.  
Но стряхнув это суеверие, он заставил себя собраться. Отрезал отвлекающие мысли и чувства и глубоко запрятал их в свою ментальную крепость. Он не мог допустить, чтобы такая вещь, как сантименты, помешала ему найти брата и Джона, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Чувствуя себя так, словно его швырнули в ледяную воду, Шерлок таращился на Джона во все глаза. Его разум дрожаще заклинило. Он не мог поверить, что с ним все это время играли, и Джоном с самого начала был Мориарти. Он думал, что наконец-то нашел человека... нашел того, кто его принял.  
От усилий как-то вписать Джона в произошедшее, у Шерлока даже зашумело в ушах. Но подходящего ответа все равно не находилось. И как только Шерлок сосредоточился, он тут же заметил, что Джон слишком часто моргает. И не вразнобой, а кучно, через интервалы.  
Шерлоку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы узнать азбуку Морзе. Джон мигал SOS.  
Мозг Шерлока провел быстрый анализ. Последний сигнал телефона. Джон был последним сигналом, не Мориарти. Джон пытался его предупредить. И он совершенно не предавал Шерлока, а лишь повторял слова, которые слышал в наушник.  
— Ну... что ты... велишь мне... ему говорить... дальше? — медленно повторил Джон за своим "суфлером". — Кружка пива, кружка пива, кружка...  
Шерлок испытал мгновенный прилив гнева.  
— Довольно. Ты уже позабавился.  
Но у Мориарти, похоже, были другие планы, поскольку Джон снова заговорил.  
— Отлично придумано: бассейн, где погиб Карл. Как с ним покончил, — Джон сделал паузу, не встречаясь глазами с Шерлоком, — Так покончу и с дорогим малышом Джонни.  
На куртке Джона прямо по сердцу появилась красная точка, в которой Шерлок распознал оптический прицел. Где-то наверху за ними наблюдал снайпер. Шерлок сознавал: один его неверный шаг — и тот без колебаний убьет его или Джона.  
— Кто ты? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, сканируя взглядом помещение. Мориарти должен быть где-то рядом.  
И, как по заказу, в дальнем конце бассейна раскрылась дверь, и оттуда показалась фигура. Человек прогулочным шагом направился к Шерлоку и Джону, своим обликом вызывая смутное ощущение узнавания.  
— Я дал тебе свой номер! — "пропел" незнакомец. — Думал, ты позвонишь.  
Это был тот самый парень, которого Молли приводила в лабораторию — ее бойфренд-гей. Заметив, что в голове Шерлока сложился пазл, Мориарти ухмыльнулся и подошел к Джону, остановился рядом. Доктор чуть заметно отшатнулся, что не укрылось от Джима — он еще шире ухмыльнулся, после чего сосредоточил все свое внимание на Шерлоке.  
— У тебя вроде армейский браунинг L9A1 в кармане, — улыбнулся Мориарти, и Шерлок вытащил пистолет. — Или ты просто рад меня видеть?  
Шерлок поудобнее перехватил оружие, но ничего не ответил.  
Джим схватился за грудь.  
— Я поражен в самое сердце. Мне столько пришлось пережить, чтобы с тобой встретиться, а ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Хотя мне, наверное, стоит представиться. Джим Мориарти, — торжественно объявил он.  
— Бойфренд Молли, — наконец произнес Шерлок.  
Джим засмеялся.  
— Ах да, Молли. Маленькая идиотка. Единственное, чего она хотела — это получить тебя, Шерли, но ты не обращал на нее внимания. Мне ничего не стоило к ней подобраться, и получить возможность с тобой познакомиться. Я пристально наблюдал за твоей работой и решил, что нам пора встретиться. Эта маленькая игра, которую я тебе подкинул, лишь малость от моих возможностей. Я большой специалист, видишь ли. Как и ты!  
— Неужели?  
— Да. Сплошные скучные люди, сплошные скучные проблемы.  
— "Дорогой Джим, помоги мне советом, пожалуйста. Как бы избавиться от стервы-сестры моего любовника?", — медленно проговорил Шерлок. — "Дорогой Джим, как мне исчезнуть в Южной Америке?"  
Ухмылка Джеймса Мориарти стала еще шире.  
— Умничка. Ты бы поразился, сколько готовы заплатить люди за решение своих крошечных невзрачных проблемок.  
— Злодей-консультант, — произнес Шерлок, даже сейчас не в силах скрыть свое восхищение. — Блестяще!  
Джим расцвел от гордости.  
— Все так, правда? Никто не добирался до меня. И никто не доберется.  
— Лишь я, — возразил Шерлок.  
Улыбка Мориарти увяла, взгляд стал холодным.  
— Ты подошел ближе всех, даже ближе Снеговика. Но у вас двоих есть один недостаток: вы слишком человечны. Предполагалось, что все будет просто: только мы с тобой и одна великая игра. Но тебе удалось найти то, что я в жизни не ожидал.  
Взгляд Мориарти скользнул к Джону, а следом — и взгляд Шерлока.  
— Я давно хотел познакомиться с Джоном, Шерли, и очень благодарен, что ты толкнул его прямо мне в руки, — ухмыльнулся Мориарти. Он отлично видел, что Шерли-бой понятия не имеет, что связывало в прошлом Джонни и Снеговика. Иначе от него было бы куда больше шума.  
Как жаль, что Снеговика здесь нет, а то получилось бы отличное воссоединение большой дружной семьи. А так Джиму оставалось только догадываться, какое лицо было бы у Холмса, если бы тот обнаружил, что сделали с его драгоценным Джонни.  
Шерлок переводил взгляд с Джона на Мориарти. Что-то явно произошло. Джон изо всех сил отклонялся в сторону с выражением страха, ненависти и презрения на лице. Кожа вокруг глаз напряжена... дедукция подсказывала, что это признак боли. Над ним поработали приспешники Мориарти?  
Но прежде, чем Шерлок успел еще что-то вычислить, Мориарти потребовал к себе внимания как капризный ребенок.  
— Хотя... такое удовольствие — эта наша игра с тобой. — Джим переключился на голос бойфренда-гея. — Малыш Джим, друг Молли, милый гей. Ты ведь оценил эту идею с бельем?  
— Погибли люди, — сказал Шерлок.  
— КТО БЫ МОГ ПОДУМАТЬ! — возопил Мориарти.  
От внезапного крика Джон чуть не подпрыгнул. К несчастью, от Мориарти это не укрылось, и он подскочил к Джону.  
— Прости, что напугал тебя, Джонни-бой. Мне очень жаль, — просюсюкал Джим и в притворном жесте утешения с силой хлопнул доктора по спине.  
Джона накрыло такой волной боли, что подкосились колени. Он едва удержался, чтобы с криком не рухнуть наземь, выстояв на одной силе воли.  
— Руки прочь! — прорычал Шерлок, стискивая покрепче пистолет.  
— Как я и сказал, слишком человечен, — засмеялся Мориарти и отошел от Джона.  
Шерлок понял, что произошло что-то ужасное, ибо лицо Джона побледнело как мел. Надо это заканчивать и поскорее доставить друга в больницу. Шерлок поднял в свободной руке "флешку".  
— Держи.  
— Надо же, — удивился Джим, словно уже и забыл о ней. Он протянул руку и выхватил "флешку" у Шерлока. — Оборонные планы.  
К удивлению детектива, Мориарти просто зашвырнул "флешку" в бассейн.  
— Ску-ука! — пропел он. — Я мог их взять в любом месте.  
Джон осознал, что у Мориарти практически нет причин отпустить их живыми. Ему не нужны оборонные планы, ему на них наплевать. Зато у него имеется вагон снайперов, рассредоточенных по всему бассейну.  
Сам Джон был уже почти ходячий мертвец. Но может быть — может быть, ему удастся вывести отсюда Шерлока.  
Чувствуя взревевший в венах адреналин, он рванулся к Мориарти и удушающим захватом сдавил ему шею.  
— Шерлок, беги!  
Ему захотелось заорать в голос ибо Шерлок не двинулся с места, а Мориарти рассмеялся.  
— О, Джонни, Джонни, хороший мальчик. Как мило. Теперь ясно, зачем вам со Снеговиком этот домашний питомец. Преданный песик готов умереть за своих хозяев.  
— Если твой снайпер нажмет на курок, мистер Мориарти, погибнем оба, — прошипел Джон. — Ну вперед, приказывай.  
Мориарти опять засмеялся.  
— О, Джонни. Такой преданный и такой наивный. Просто глянь на своего хозяина.  
Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока и увидел, что посреди лба друга загорелась маленькая красная точка. Вся воля к борьбе его покинула, и он медленно опустил руки.  
Джим поправил смятый костюм.  
— "Вествуд", — просто произнес он, и закончив с костюмом, вновь сосредоточил все свое внимание на Шерлоке. — Я дал тебе отведать, на что я способен, и мне было бы проще убить вас обоих, но мне слишком нравится наша маленькая игра.  
— Лучше поверь: я тебя остановлю, — возразил Шерлок.  
— О, ты можешь попытаться, Шерлок. Но я тебя сожгу... я тебе сердце выжгу, — прорычал Джим, и на его лице на мгновение проскользнула задумчивость. Он скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо прижал палец к подбородку. — Нет, скорее, вырежу.  
Джон чувствовал, что рана на груди пульсирует болью. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Шерлока, но куда больше его волновал человек, чье настроение, похоже, снова переменилось.  
— Встретимся еще как-нибудь, может, даже за чаем? — игриво предложил Джим. — И я обязательно принесу косточку для твоего питомца.  
— А что, если я прямо сейчас тебя пристрелю? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
Мориарти засмеялся.  
— Ты сможешь упиться выражением удивления на моем лице. Но, убив меня, ты гарантируешь смерть бедному малышу Джонни. Хотя, возможно, я был неправ, и ты такой же, как все — эмоции тебя парализуют. Чао!  
Махнув им на прощание, Мориарти прогулочным шагом покинул бассейн, а вместе с ним исчезли и красные огоньки на Джоне и Шерлоке.  
Не тратя времени попусту, Шерлок рванулся вперед, сорвал с Джона начиненный взрывчаткой жилет, и отшвырнул в сторону.  
Облегчение, что он жив и больше не ходячая бомба, оказалось для Джона непосильной ношей. У него подломились ноги, даже несмотря на бурлящий внутри адреналин.  
Шерлок тревожно посмотрел на него.  
— Джон, ты в но... — Шерлок осекся, ибо на валявшемся на полу жилете быстро замигали лампочки.  
Джон видел в своей жизни достаточно бомб, чтобы понять: сейчас будет взрыв.  
Жилет вспыхнул огоньками, и Джон отреагировал. Он бросился на Шерлока, увлекая его в бассейн, и в то же мгновение жилет взорвался. Их омыло волной жара, а следом посыпался град обломков. Джон держался вместе с Шерлоком под водой, пока не начали гореть легкие и не пришлось всплыть на поверхность. Шерлок был без сознания — видимо, в какой-то момент его задело падающим обломком, но, к облегчению Джона, дышал он нормально.  
В сравнении с взрывом, убившим старую женщину, этот явно был контролируем. Разрушилась лишь половина резервуара, а стены и потолок практически не пострадали. Оставалось только предположить, что Мориарти это заранее запланировал. Предусмотрительно устроил так, чтобы у них с Шерлоком оставались хорошие шансы продолжить игру вдвоем, навсегда выведя из нее Джона. То, что он взорвал бомбу после своего ухода, было предупреждением и одновременно обещанием, что Мориарти с ними еще не закончил.  
Вокруг продолжал сыпаться мусор и горящие обломки. Джон плыл, изо всех сил от них уворачиваясь, и держал над водой голову Шерлока.  
Он сознавал, что держится только на свежей дозе адреналина. Несмотря на все его старания, Шерлок все же потерял сознание во время их прыжка в воду. Но Джон не сомневался, что друг жив: он чувствовал его теплое дыхание на собственной шее.  
Добравшись наконец до бортика, Джон из последних сил вытащил Шерлока из воды. Убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, Джон почувствовал, что его самого разом покидают все силы. Он попытался удержаться за край бассейна, но ничего не вышло. Перед глазами все заволокло темнотой; Джон успел ощутить, как рука соскальзывает с грубой бетонной поверхности бортика, и затем все исчезло.


End file.
